Âme écarlate
by Cae-La Sephyra
Summary: Un mythe qui ronge tous ceux qui ont la folie d'y croire... C'est peut-être pour Edward le seul moyen de lutter contre cette légende funeste, que de s'allier avec un démon pour chasser les ténèbres dans une cité qui ne connait plus l'espoir.
1. La nuit où tout avait commencé

Ma toute première fan fic sur ce merveilleux manga qu'est Fullmetal Alchemist ! Situez l'histoire dans une période fictive qui suivrait la fic du manga ; supposant qu'Al ait retrouvé son corps contrairement à Ed, où ce dernier est toujours Alchimiste d'Etat, où les Homonculus ont à priori disparu, et Roy Mustang serait enfin devenu président. Un peu de RoyRiza tout à fait envisageable, quant au EdWin, je tiens vraiment à en mettre. C'est aussi ce qui m'a poussée à faire une fic basée sur FMA ^^

J'ai prévu beaucoup d'aventure et de baston, mais également de la romance comme je l'ai déjà mentionné plus haut. Si vous avez la moindre suggestion en tout cas, touchant quel domaine que ce soit, je me ferai un plaisir d'en tenir compte.

Voilà, c'est aussi ma première fan fic sur ce site, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle plaira. Alors à tout ceux qui sont prêts à lire ce qui suit, je leur souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

**Âme écarlate**

* * *

**Chapitre Premier : La nuit où tout avait commencé**

**

* * *

**

Edward pénétra dans la chambre d'hôtel, jeta un regard autour de lui, et referma la porte en silence.

Il s'approcha de la table couverte de documents en tous genres, et s'empara d'un journal où un article l'intéressait particulièrement : "Un meurtre ce matin à la cité du centre." Il en avait entendu parler sans vraiment y croire. A côté de l'article, on pouvait voir une photo ratée d'un homme s'enfuyant, son profil assombri par les ténèbres mais un oeil rouge vif luisant.

"Les ennuis recommencent déjà ? demanda-t-il à une tasse à café à moitié vide. Ca fait même pas un an qu'on en a fini avec les Homonculus. Jamais un instant de repos..."

Poussant un long soupir, il se laissa tomber dans le vieux canapé. Son bras droit et sa jambe gauche grincèrent.

"Ouille... Il serait temps de les faire réviser", fit-il remarquer au tabouret sur lequel il déposa sa jambe gauche.

Il connaissait celle qui était toujours pour lui la meilleure fabricante d'auto-mails qu'il soit ; et grâce à elle il avait pu, il y a fort longtemps, retrouver l'usage de sa jambe et de son bras. Ces membres métalliques avaient toujours été pour lui un fardeau ; et il avait tant donné pour retrouver son vrai bras, et sa vraie jambe ! Le fait d'avoir échoué lui était toujours resté sur le coeur. Cependant, conformément au principe de l'équivalence, qui lui semblait régir le monde lorsqu'il était jeune, il avait perdu ces biens dans un échange équitable. "Equitable", si du moins l'échange entre un corps entier, ainsi qu'une jambe, contre une abomination incapable de survivre plus de trente secondes après sa création peut être qualifié d'équitable.

Son jeune frère Alphonse, pour sa part, avait pu retrouver son corps perdu suite à leurs efforts complémentaires. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour Edward ; ses propres membres pouvaient attendre. En ce moment Alphonse était allé voir Winry à Rizenbull, mais Edward avait tenu à ne pas venir. Lui-même ne savait pas tellement pourquoi. Il n'avait plus tellement de travail ces derniers temps, en tant qu'alchimiste réputé, mais ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller voir Winry. Après tout, si c'était pour qu'elle lui répète une cent cinquante deuxième fois le code du bon entretient des Auto-mails, pourquoi faire ce voyage ? Mais il ne savait pas si c'était la véritable raison. Peut-être qu'il ne fuyait que son visage, sa présence. Mais pourquoi ?

"Et si le lieutenant Hawkeye avait raison ? demanda-t-il au plafond. Ca m'expliquerait bien des choses."

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa fatigue avoir raison de lui.

***

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Les ténèbres avaient envahi la ville comme inhabitée et le vent s'était levé, fouettant sa longue chevelure noire. Ses yeux de la même couleur inspectaient son entourage, pour repérer le moindre signe de vie malheureux sur lequel il allait pouvoir fondre.

C'est alors qu'une cible se montra. Seule, silencieuse. La proie parfaite. Sans hésiter, il s'élança vers elle avec une vivacité peu commune, sortit une fine épée tranchante, renversa sa victime qui n'eut pas le temps de hurler lui pointa son arme sur la gorge. Terrifiée, la jeune fille qui venait de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux lâcha son panier, qui roula un peu plus loin sans se vider. Mais elle était trop paniquée pour tenter la moindre résistance, d'autant plus qu'elle pouvait mourir à tout moment.

"On m'a dit... que Edward Elric était dans cette ville, déclara la voir de l'agresseur, une voix jeune mais glacée.

- Je... n'en ai aucune idée... bégaya la jeune fille, tétanisée.

- Tes yeux sont ceux de quelqu'un qui vient de mentir. Dois-je répéter ma question ?

- Que lui voulez-vous ?"

Gagner du temps. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, le temps de sortir de sa poche arrière une clé métallique, avec laquelle elle pourrait peut-être se défendre.

Cependant, elle en avait déjà gagné suffisamment : un énorme bloc de béton surgit subitement du sol, sous l'agresseur, en crachant des éclairs et en faisant gronder toute la rue. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fit un large bond en arrière et tenta d'esquiver les blocs de pierre qui pleuvaient maintenant sur lui. Réalisant un bond prodigieux, il sauta sur le toit d'une échoppe voisine, et s'adressa au jeune alchimiste aux cheveux blonds foncé, un sac de voyage à la main, qui venait secourir la jeune fille.

"Un alchimiste ? questionna l'agresseur, apparemment peu bouleversé par les blocs de béton qui avaient manqué de l'écraser. Bien, peu importe, je retrouverai ce Edward Elric bien assez tôt."

Sans rien ajouter, il se retourna et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

"Winry, ça va ? s'exclama le jeune alchimiste en se précipitant vers son amie.

- Oui, merci Al, répondit cette dernière. Mais qui était ce...

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il en a après grand-frère. On ferait mieux d'aller le retrouver avant lui.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit Winry."

Inquiète, elle ramassa son panier et constata avec soulagement que son contenu était intact. Puis elle se releva et épousseta sa jupe. Ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait attachés lui retombèrent dans le dos, et elle repartit avec Alphonse en direction de l'hôtel Ethera.

***

Edward fut tiré de son sommeil par des coups frappés à sa porte. Il ouvrit les yeux, poussa un soupir et se leva avec paresse, avant de rassembler ses forces pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Ce qu'il vit alors lui fit oublier toute fatigue.

"Vous êtes bien Edward Elric ?"

Edward ne répondit pas. Surpris, il examina l'individu qui se trouvait devant lui. Jeune, un beau visage au ton grave, des yeux noirs comme la nuit avec peu de rouge naissant de ses pupilles, et une chevelure irrégulière toute aussi sombre que son regard. Edward avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ? Il devait faire presque une tête de plus que le jeune alchimiste, et ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

"C'est toi, Edward Elric ? questionna à nouveau le jeune homme.

- Et alors ? rétorqua le jeune alchimiste, tiré de ses pensées."

L'inconnu resta un instant silencieux, regarda Edward de la tête aux pieds, puis déclara d'un ton ennuyé :

- Tu es plus petit que je l'imaginais.

- **Qui traites-tu de nain de jardin tellement microscopique que même une fourmi marcherait dessus sans s'en rendre compte ?!**"

L'inconnu ne répondit pas, mais avait touché du premier coup le point sensible d'Edward : son complexe prononcé quant à sa taille légèrement en dessous de la moyenne.

"Peu importe, répondit vivement le jeune inconnu. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Fullmetal."

Edward fronça les sourcils. Qui était ce type pour connaître son nom et son surnom d'Alchimiste d'Etat ?

"Quel genre ?" demanda Edward, un peu sur ses gardes.

Mais l'inconnu n'eut pas le temps de répondre : les deux entendirent alors une brigade de policiers entrer dans l'hôtel en hurlant qu'ils avaient vu "l'assassin" y entrer. Abasourdi, Edward se remémora alors l'article de journal qu'il avait lu en diagonale un peu plus tôt. C'était bien ce jeune homme qui figurait sur la photo au nom d'assassin.

"Alors c'est toi qui... ! s'exclama Edward, sur le point de former un cercle de transmutation avec ses mains.

- Attends, l'interrompit l'inconnu. Je n'ai plus le temps de discuter, mais je t'en prie, accepte de venir m'aider."

Le jeune homme sortit un papier de sa veste noire, et le tendit à Edward qui s'en empara avec un peu d'hésitation.

"Si tu te rends demain soir au Laboratoire Tetra de la Cité du Centre, je te promets de tout t'expliquer, acheva l'inconnu."

Entendant les policiers se rapprocher, il dépassa Edward et traversa sa chambre en trois enjambées, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'apprêta à sauter.

"Eh, attends ! s'exclama Edward. C'est quoi cette histoire de meurtre ? C'est bien toi qui l'a commis ? Et t'es qui, à part un assassin ?"

Le jeune homme planta son regard sombre dans les yeux ambre du jeune alchimiste.

"Je m'appelle Kerin", dit-il.

Le chef de brigade déboula alors dans la chambre, un pistolet à la main, suivi de ses hommes, mais l'assassin avait disparu. Il n'avait laissé qu'une fenêtre grande ouverte, et les rideaux s'agitaient sous le souffle du vent.

"Monsieur Edward Elric ! s'écria un policier. Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Cet assassin en avait après vous ?"

Edward se garda bien de répondre. Il continuait de fixer la fenêtre par laquelle l'assassin s'était enfui. Une chute de deux étages ne l'avait donc pas inquiété le moins du monde ?

"Monsieur Elric, est-ce que tout va bien ? reprit le chef de brigade, tandis que ses subordonnés cherchaient inutilement des preuves dans toute la pièce.

- Je vais bien", répondit simplement Edward, en fourrant discrètement le papier de Kerin dans sa poche.

***

"C'est ici !" s'exclama Winry.

L'hôtel Ethera où séjournait Edward se dressait enfin devant eux. Il était très tard, et peu de personnes se promenaient encore dans la rue peu éclairée. Winry et Alphonse entrèrent dans l'hôtel, et demandèrent à se rendre à la chambre du célèbre Edward Elric. Ils montèrent les escaliers calmement, mais préoccupés. Les marches étaient recouvertes de moquette ancienne, d'un rouge sombre. Les murs autour d'eux n'étaient pas sous leur meilleur jour, et le bâtiment avait une odeur de vieille maison abandonnée.

"J'espère que ce type n'est pas arrivé avant nous... murmura Winry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis certain que grand frère va bien. Moi, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que vu l'heure qu'il est, on va avoir du mal à le réveiller. C'est une vraie marmotte.

- Tu as raison !" répondit Winry en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent alors à la porte de la chambre 24 où séjournait le très célèbre Fullmetal Alchemist. Les couloirs de l'hôtel étaient tout aussi simplets qu'abîmés, et c'était bien pour cela qu'Edward y passait ses nuits. Dans un hôtel si médiocre, peu de gens ou de ravisseurs auraient l'idée d'aller le chercher. Alphonse s'approcha de la porte où étaient fixés les numéros deux et quatre, en métal or vieilli. Il toqua quelques coups, brisant le silence des environs. Tout le monde devait dormir.

A l'issue de la troisième tentative d'Alphonse, et tandis que Winry sortait sa clé à molette pour tenter à son tour de châtier la porte mais avec plus de franchise, Edward consentit à ouvrir la porte, légèrement méfiant. Il l'entrouvrit d'abord, jeta un oeil à l'extérieur, puis finalement ouvrit sa porte en grand.

"Al ! Winry ! Ca alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Visite surprise ! répondit Winry avec un grand sourire. J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas trop dans ton travail ?"

Edward esquissa un demi-sourire. Les yeux endormis, les cheveux d'habitude tressés maintenant détachés dans son dos, son haut de travers, lui non plus ne semblait pas se présenter sous son meilleur jour.


	2. Folie meurtrière

Allez ce coup-ci, un petit mot avant le chapitre :

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient excepté Kerin.

**Note :** Je vais essayer de mixer un peu l'univers du manga et celui de l'anime, et je vais faire en sorte de pas faire de spoil au moins sur le manga. Sinon je préviendrai ^^

**Remarque :** Un grand merci à Matsuyama, j'espère que ce chapitre lui plaira ! ;3

* * *

**Second Chapitre : Folie meurtrière**

* * *

"L'assassin, tu dis?"

Sans être préoccupés par l'heure tardive -quoique Edward eût un peu de mal parfois à garder les yeux ouverts, les trois amis s'étaient installés autour de la table basse, Edward affalé sur le fauteuil, son jeune frère assis sur le canapé à côté de Winry.

"Tu as entendu parler de lui ? continua Winry. J'espère qu'il ne t'a...

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne s'en est pas pris à moi, la rassura Edward.

- On peut pas dire la même chose pour nous, déclara Alphonse.

- Comment ? Il vous a attaqués ?

- Plutôt, il s'en est pris à Winry. Il voulait la forcer à lui dire où tu te trouvais."

Edward tourna son regard vers Winry, en même temps inquiet et désolé, la bouche grande ouverte mais aucun mot n'en sortant. Winry gardait les yeux baissés, et finit par dire :

"Peu m'importe. J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il en avait après toi. Donc il aurait pu me torturer, j'aurais rien dit.

- Winry, je..."

Alphonse détourna lui aussi le regard et laissa un silence planer quelques instants.

"Al, dit alors Edward. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Vous étiez ensemble, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ?

- L'assassin a choisi les deux minutes où nous nous étions séparés, répondit Alphonse avec honte. J'étais resté en arrière parce que j'avais eu l'impression d'entendre quelque chose, puis j'ai entendu Winry crier et j'ai accouru.

- ... Il va falloir redoubler de vigilance à partir de maintenant, répondit simplement Edward. C'est moi que cet assassin veut, alors je ne permettrai jamais qu'il s'en prenne à l'un de vous deux.

- C'est bien dommage, ironisa Alphonse en s'affalant sur le canapé. On était justement venus te donner un coup de main.

- Et quoiqu'il arrive, on sera avec toi, et on partagera tes soucis", reprit Winry en souriant.

Edward resta surpris un moment. C'est alors que Winry lui tendit le panier qu'elle avait apporté, et déclara :

"Tarte aux pommes !"

Le jeune alchimiste aux yeux ambrés prit le panier avec un sourire. Voilà qui lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs. La famille de Hugues, notamment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa fille et sa veuve. Il se demanda s'ils étaient en bonne santé, et espéra les revoir bientôt. Minuit était passé lorsque les trois amis, unis comme deux frères et une soeur, dégustèrent la cuisine de Winry.

***

Le soir, enfin. Edward longea un immeuble dans une ruelle sombre, contournant les poubelles qui s'y entassaient. Il faisait sombre et froid, et le jeune alchimiste ne croisa personne. Après tout, les alentours du Laboratoire Tetra étaient toujours déserts.

Un funeste endroit, d'après les histoires qu'il avait entendues à son sujet. Gardé secret par l'armée, il avait longtemps servi, comme le 5ème laboratoire, à la synthèse de la pierre Philosophale.

A songer à cet objet aussi merveilleux que démoniaque, son poing se serra.

A l'issue de quelques minutes, le bâtiment se dressa devant lui. Edward réalisa un cercle de transmutation en frappant dans ses mains, puis les posa au sol pour en faire surgir une large pente de terre. Il grimpa sur celle-ci afin de sauter de l'autre côté du mur surmonté de barbelés. Il n'y avait même pas de garde pour surveiller le bâtiment désaffecté.

"J'espère pour lui qu'il ne s'est pas foutu de moi..." grogna Edward en se faufilant dans une grande porte à moitié détruite.

Edward traversa le hall principal, encombré par les débris et où s'élevait une odeur de poussière et de vieilleries. Tout était parfaitement silencieux ; même le vent n'osait pas souffler dans le bâtiment imposant. Il monta au premier étage, sans se presser. Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient dans l'immensité du lieu abandonné, aux murs de béton gris sale, et il arriva rapidement dans un nouveau hall à l'extrémité duquel il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de son hôte.

***

Kerin sentit subitement un frisson le parcourir. Non. Pas maintenant. Il tenta de résister à la puissance qui s'empara de son corps, et à l'esprit qui tentait de dominer le sien. Les yeux écarquillés, confus par la douleur, il eut à peine le temps de voir que son invité venait d'arriver, à l'entrée du hall du premier étage.

"Fullmetal... Vas-t-en..." pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Il tomba à genoux en gémissant de douleur et en cherchant à saisir sa tête, ses doigts tremblants se perdant dans ses cheveux fins. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent, il regarda à nouveau à l'autre extrémité du hall, mais Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il s'était seulement crispé, surpris par ce qui arrivait à l'assassin. Celui-ci, complètement à bout de forces, sentit un spasme le parcourir, et ses yeux commencèrent à le brûler. Habituellement noirs en majeure partie, des flammes rouges commencèrent à s'y étendre, amincissant ses pupilles ; et il se releva, lentement, faisant face à l'alchimiste qui venait gentiment lui rendre visite.

"Merci d'être venu... Fullmetal Alchemist", lança Kerin d'une voix calme et effrayante, tant elle semblait acide et dépourvue de sentiment.

Edward fronça les sourcils. La voix de l'inconnu avait changé ; il n'avait pas la même lorsqu'il était venu dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Plissant les yeux, le jeune alchimiste tenta de regarder Kerin avec plus d'attention, et cette fois, reconnut parfaitement l'individu photographié dans le journal. Il ne comprenait pas.

"Ce sont bien les mêmes personnes ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. C'est bizarre... Plus je le regarde, plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un Homonculus..."

Kerin s'avança alors vers Edward, calmement, en sortant son épée comme il sortirait un ustensile inoffensif. Ses yeux rouge vifs étaient dépourvus du moindre sentiment, son teint commença à devenir glacé, et un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"C'est donc pour m'affronter que ce type m'a demandé de venir ?" grommela Edward en frappant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre.

***

Winry rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre d'hôtel ; la nuit était bien avancée. Alphonse dormait paisiblement sur le canapé tandis qu'elle s'était allongée sur un matelas. Elle regarda immédiatement en direction du lit d'Edward. Vide.

Surprise et inquiète, elle se leva d'un bond et fit quelques pas dans toute la pièce. Edward était vraiment parti. Elle remarqua que son manteau rouge n'était plus dans la penderie grande ouverte. Sur le point de réveiller Alphonse, elle remarqua un papier sur la table où s'entassaient encore hier une quantité de journaux impressionnante. Quelqu'un les avait tous tassés au bord du meuble et y avait laissé un message en évidence. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Winry s'empara du papier et lut : "Al, Winry, je suis parti pour la nuit. S'il vous plaît, je vous inquiétez pas. Je promets d'être retour bientôt. Edward".

Winry regarda dehors, à travers la fenêtre qui faisait entrer dans la pièce la lumière nocturne.

" "Bientôt", c'est-à-dire ?" murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude.

***

Edward posa ses mains au sol qui se mit à cracher des éclairs bleutés. Une lance surgit du sol et l'Alchimiste d'Acier s'en empara avant de charger son adversaire qui para le coup avec son épée fine. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, se toisant férocement, puis se repoussèrent avant de repartir à l'assaut. Un vacarme assourdissant résonnait dans tout le bâtiment vieilli, entre les coups d'épée et les sorts d'alchimie. Mais jamais personne n'oserait aller s'interposer dans un tel combat, surtout s'il faisait rage dans l'effrayant laboratoire. Edward était aussi surpris qu'effrayé par la puissance et la rapidité de son adversaire, qui avait finalement tout d'un assassin hors pair. Le regard de Kerin était dénué de tout sentiment, si ce n'est d'une cruauté sans limites.

L'Alchimiste d'Acier se retrouva soudainement projeté contre un mur, et poussa un bref cri de douleur. Il posa un genou au sol et se jeta de suite sur le côté, afin d'éviter l'épée de son adversaire qui se retrouva profondément plantée dans le mur délabré. Kerin s'immobilisa et tourna lentement son regard vers Edward qui, essoufflé, constatait avec inquiétude que la situation tournait réellement à son désavantage. Il regretta alors d'être parti seul, mais en même temps, il avait évité à son frère et à sa meilleure amie de courir le même danger que lui. Il se releva.

"Tu es plutôt coriace, dit-il d'un ton assuré, bien que se nombreuses blessures trahissaient son était de faiblesse actuel. Mais au fait, tu as une raison pour m'en vouloir à vie ?"

Kerin décocha alors son plus terrifiant sourire, et Edward sentit malgré lui un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

"Pas spécialement", répondit simplement l'assassin en retirant brusquement son épée du mur, et en chargeant son adversaire.

Edward frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les posa sur le mur à côté de lui, duquel surgirent des pointes de béton qui fusèrent bientôt vers Kerin. Celui-ni n'eut d'autre choix que de faire un large bond de côté pour les esquiver. Une autre volée surgit du même mur et l'assassin dut continuer sa course pour ne pas se faire atteindre. Même s'il avait une force et une vitesse de démon, il se devait d'admettre qu'un alchimiste d'état, par définition, ne se débrouillait pas mal non plus.

Edward sentit qu'il serait bientôt à court d'énergie. Il stoppa son attaque, et la salle entière s'enduit de silence. Il la regarda de long en large, et remarqua d'abord qu'il l'avait joliment saccagée. Kerin échappait à son regard, peut-être enseveli sous les débris, ou caché quelque part, attendant le bon moment pour relancer son offensive. Cette deuxième option plaisait bien moins que la première, mais il était persuadé que, malheureusement, il s'agissait de la bonne. Il fit quelques pas en direction du centre de la pièce, sans se presser, sans chercher à ne pas se faire voir. Il voulait assumer d'être venu. Ce n'était pas le moment de se cacher et d'attendre lâchement son heure. Pendant sa marche, il posa sa main droite au dessus de sa hanche gauche, et serra les dents. Kerin l'avait touché à cet endroit, et un léger filet de sang s'en échappait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Sa manche droite était presque entièrement partie, tant il avait utilisé son auto-mail. Ce dernier avait également perdu une pièce ou deux, et bougeait moins facilement.

"Winry va me tuer si je reviens vivant, murmura-t-il pour lui même. En plus, elle m'avait fait promettre de ne plus saccager mes vêtements..."

Edward s'arrêta bien au centre de la pièce, qui était également celui d'un vieux cercle de transmutation, d'abord incomplet, puis sans aucun pouvoir. Il entendit alors un craquement derrière lui. Il se ne retourna pas, mais ses yeux ambrés obliquèrent à sa droite. Il était là, tout près. L'Alchimiste d'Acier frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre et forma sur son auto-mail une grande lame de métal.

"Me faire tuer par ce type ou par Winry lorsque que je rentrerai... Il va falloir que je fasse un choix", dit-il avec un sourire.

Il se retourna vivement, et bloqua la lame de Kerin sur son bras droit. Des étincelles jaillirent mais Edward réussit à repousser son adversaire qui faillit perdre l'équilibre. Avant de foncer sur lui pour le rouer de coups, le jeune alchimiste remarqua que du sang coulait sur le visage de l'assassin. La première option lui avait-elle souri, en fin de compte ?

Edward donna un grand coup de lame sur l'assassin, qui poussa un cri de surprise, roula au sol et se frappa la nuque contre un large morceau de béton. Essoufflé, l'Alchimiste d'Acier entendit alors un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, craignant qu'un nouvel adversaire se présente à lui dans un moment pareil. Effectivement, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, là-bas, à l'entrée de la grande salle. Edward vit cette personne, qu'il ne distinguait qu'en silhouette, laisser tomber quelque chose au sol, comme une petite pierre rouge qui venait de se briser en deux. Il se crispa. Il voulut à un moment partir à la poursuite de cette silhouette qui venait de s'enfuir sans demander son reste, mais sa jambe gauche le lui déconseilla : elle était aussi mal en point que son bras droit, tant il s'était défendu avec.

Edward se tourna à nouveau vers Kerin qui respirait et soupirait avec douleur au sol. Tremblant légèrement, il parvint à se redresser, et le jeune alchimiste s'apprêta à repartir à l'assaut. Mais lorsque l'assassin planta son regard dans celui d'Edward, celui-ci dut reconnaître qu'il avait à nouveau changé. C'étaient maintenant des yeux noirs en majeure partie qui le regardaient avec douleur.

"Bien joué... Fullmetal... souffla Kerin avec un petit sourire désolé. Tu es encore plus fort que je le pensais.

- Et tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, un peu ?! répliqua Edward vivement. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Et tu peux me dire qui c'était, le type qui vient de partir ?"

Edward regretta aussitôt sa dernière question, puisqu'au moment où la silhouette était apparue puis repartie, Kerin était encore étendu au sol et luttait pour rester conscient. Cependant, Kerin répondit, à sa grande surprise, avec un maigre sourire plus triste qu'heureux :

"C'était Endir. Mon maître, s'il en mérite le nom."

Edward se retourna à nouveau en direction de la sortie, par où la silhouette s'était échappée. Il s'y rendit alors, et arrivé dans le couloir qui avait permis à Endir de s'échapper, il constata que celui-ci s'était bel et bien évanoui dans les ténèbres. En revanche, il vit sur le sol, juste à l'entrée de la pièce, deux fragments rouge vifs. Il fronça les sourcils. Une pierre rouge brisée.

Il la ramassa, et regarda en direction du centre de la pièce, subitement en train de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Kerin se releva lentement, essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui avait coulé sur son visage et planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux d'Edward. Désolé, ce dernier baissa les siens sur sa trouvaille. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais était presque certain que cette pierre était source de leurs problèmes, et surtout de ceux du jeune assassin.

Edward rejoignit Kerin à pas lents. Il commençait à comprendre la situation, et en voulait un peu moins à ce dernier. Cependant, il lui restait trop de doutes. Il avait encore beaucoup trop à savoir. Arrivé près de Kerin, le jeune alchimiste lui montra les deux fragments de pierre brisée, et lui demanda :

"C'est la faute de ce truc... n'est-ce pas ?"

Kerin baissa les yeux, et décocha un nouveau sourire de douleur.

"C'est encore mieux que ça, dit-il avec amertume. Avec la pierre rouge, Endir peut me contrôler.

- Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a poussé à assassiner cette personne, l'autre nuit ?

- Oui."

Edward baissa les yeux à son tour. Tout s'expliquait, certainement. Mais que recherchait alors Endir ? Avait-il un but à atteindre, comme les Homonculus avant lui ?

"Tu sais pourquoi il fait ça ? questionna-t-il à Kerin.

- Bien sûr. Il veut que je lui ouvre la porte."

Kerin planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux d'Edward, mais celui-ci ne voyait déjà plus rien. L'ambré de ses yeux fixa le vide, sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa main gauche se mit à trembler, et il lâcha les deux fragments de pierre rouge, qui retombèrent sur le sol presque sans un bruit.


	3. Ouvrir la Porte

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient excepté Kerin.

**Note qui n'a rien à voir avec le sujet initial :** Vous avez lu Fullmetal Alchemist tome 19 ? Il était génial non ? Personnellement, je trouve que les trois longs mois d'attente ont été justifiés ^^

**Remarque :** Maintenant c'est Syolen que je remercie beaucoup pour sa review =3 Toutes critiques seront bienvenues en tout cas !

Allez, et voici pour fêter en même temps la sortie d'FMA 19 et pour Noël aussi ^^

* * *

**Troisième Chapitre : Ouvrir la Porte**

"Al... Al ! Réveille-toi !"

Alphonse gémit et entrouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il constata fut qu'on l'avait tiré de son sommeil alors qu'il faisait encore nuit.

"Winry ? souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui...

- Edward est parti !" s'exclama la jeune fille.

Surpris, Alphonse se redressa, et chercha son frère du regard, en vain. Effectivement, il semblait avoir disparu de la pièce.

"Où a-t-il bien pu passer ? demanda Alphonse en se levant.

- Il a laissé ce message, répondit Winry en lui tendant le papier."

Sa main tremblait. Alphonse lut le mot rapidement puis fronça les sourcils.

"Grand-frère n'a pas changé ! Toujours à nous laisser derrière lui dès qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Je crois qu'il va falloir aller le chercher avant qu'il ne lui arrive trop d'ennuis.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Winry, inquiète. Il faut vite qu'on le retrouve."

***

Edward resta immobile pendant un instant qui lui parut durer une éternité. Kerin était toujours aussi imperturbable, ne bougeait pas non plus, mais sentait que ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à le porter.

"Ouvrir... la porte ?... souffla Edward après avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Tu serais capable de faire ça ?"

Le regard de Kerin s'assombrit, et Edward regretta d'avoir posé la question.

"Et c'est pour ça qu'Endir veut me retrouver. Tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai parlé de ce pouvoir, toi et mon maître êtes donc les seuls au courant. Et je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu cherches à t'approprier mon pouvoir.

- Pourquoi m'avoir impliqué là-dedans, alors ? questionna Edward.

- J'ai juste pensé que tu étais le seul capable de me venir en aide, déclara Kerin. Et puis, en réalité, j'avais un marché à te proposer.

- Lequel ?"

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Edward jura de voir le rouge dans les yeux de Kerin s'étendre très légèrement.

"Si tu me libères de mon maître et détruits à jamais le moyen de fabriquer de la pierre rouge, je t'ouvrirai la porte pour que tu ailles y trouver ce que tu recherches."

Abasourdi, Edward regarda Kerin dans les yeux. Il peinait à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pour lui, l'Alchimiste d'Acier, pénétrer une dernière fois dans la porte lui permettrait peut-être de retrouver son bras et sa jambe perdus. C'était certainement sa dernière chance. Mais Edward était toujours aussi perturbé : il y avait encore tant de choses qui lui échappaient...

Il fut tiré de ses esprits lorsque Kerin s'effondra subitement sur le sol. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs resta assis, essoufflé, constatant que ses jambes tremblaient et n'avaient plus assez de force pour le maintenir debout. Ce fut alors au tour d'Edward de se montrer imperturbable. Il se contenta de regarder Kerin affalé sur le sol, qui reprenait son souffle avec douleur. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait comme une envie de le frapper, de lui faire regretter tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à ce jour. Mais le jeune alchimiste était indécis et déconcerté. De nombreuses questions trottaient dans sa tête, et il ne pouvait trouver réponse à aucune d'entre elles. Il pensa alors à son frère et à Winry, puis se rappela que ses auto-mails étant en piteux état ; qu'il risquait de se faire passer un savon à son retour.

Kerin le tira alors de ses pensées lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui :

"Fullmetal... Je t'ai promis de tout te raconter si tu venais ce soir. Je vais t'expliquer comment j'ai grandi."

"Bien sûr, j'ai oublié tous les détails de mon enfance. C'est Endir qui me les a racontés lorsque j'ai commencé à penser par moi-même. Tout ce que je sais, sur mon maître, pour commencer, c'est qu'il est un véritable génie. Alchimiste de l'ombre, il a toujours vécu à l'écart des autres, se retirant dans ses laboratoires qu'il faisait construire loin des villes, souvent dans les déserts. Là, il menait ses recherches. Et il a peu à peu commencé à faire des expériences de plus en plus dangereuses, et horribles, jusqu'à en faire sur des réfugiés Ishbal. Et il a découvert quelque chose d'étrange, mais de fascinant. Endir a découvert l'Esprim, une sorte d'énergie spirituelle que chaque individu possède en piètre quantité dans son esprit. Mais il a remarqué - comment, je l'ignore - que les Ishbal avaient en eux une quantité d'Esprim absolument remarquable. Et la conclusion qu'il tira fut que cet Esprim, lorsqu'il était très présent chez une personne, teintait les yeux de celle-ci en rouge...

Il en a déduit que tous les Ishbal possédaient cette quantité phénoménale d'Esprim. Avec des Ishbal qu'il avait capturés, et des créatures à qui il avait donné naissance, il a formé un grand nombre de chimères qu'il a appelées démons. Des créatures noires, avec des yeux d'un rouge luisant. Il en a d'abord créé une, qu'il avait enfermée dans une grande cage, à ce qu'il m'a raconté. Et sous ses yeux, le démon a commencé à faire surgir son Esprim hors de lui, et là, il a ouvert la porte, à l'intérieur même de sa cage, il a sauté à l'intérieur et a disparu à jamais dans cette abysse mystérieuse."

Edward était de plus en plus abasourdi par le récit de Kerin. Des chimères capables d'ouvrir la porte ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ces yeux rouges, l'Esprim... Etait-ce vraiment la réponse à ce mystère ?

"Je poursuis. Il a continué à créer des démons de plus en plus parfaits, jusqu'à en former un qui avait forme humaine. Il ressemblait un peu à un Ishbal, avec des yeux écarlates, mais une peau bien plus claire. Parallèlement, il a retrouvé le moyen de créer de la pierre rouge, avec laquelle il s'est rendu compte qu'il pouvait calmer les démons. Avec une pierre rouge à proximité, ils n'agissaient plus. Alors il laissa une quantité importante de pierres rouges à proximité des démons pour les empêcher d'ouvrir la porte. En revanche, le démon à forme humaine qu'il avait isolé des autres ne semblait pas affecté par la pierre rouge. Il était différent des autres. Les autres démons avaient dévoré tous les Ishbal qu'Endir leur avaient jeté en pâture, mais lorsque mon maître a offert à ce démon une jeune femme Ishbal, il ne l'a pas touchée. Ils sont restés dans cette cage des jours, des semaines. Ils ont fini par se parler, se comprendre. Le démon semblait même doué de parole, au grand étonnement de mon maître. Mais il les a laissés ensemble, alors ils ont fini par tenir l'un à l'autre."

"Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, dit soudainement Edward, mais tu es en train de me dire qu'il a créé une chimère comprenant et parlant le langage humain ?

- En quelque sorte. Ce démon était vraiment une réussite pour mon maître. Il était un véritable humain, mais possédant une quantité d'Esprim incroyable. "

Plus le récit avançait, et plus Edward était perturbé. Cela ressemblait trait pour trait à l'histoire de la petite Nina, et de son père Tucker. A se rappeler de lui, Edward serra les dents. Fort heureusement, il était mort en ce jour. A présent, il ne pouvait plus infliger ce mal à personne. Mais Endir... en était-il encore capable, pour sa part ? Si c'était le cas, il était évident pour Edward que son nouvel adversaire serait cet homme mystérieux, capable de mettre au monde des démons. En réalité, Edward n'avait aucune preuve de ce que Kerin avançait, mais c'était la seule explication quant au fait qu'il ait les yeux rouges sans être Ishbal pour autant.

"Je suis né de leur union, c'est la dernière chose que tu dois savoir. A ma naissance, Endir n'eut alors plus d'yeux que pour moi. C'était moi qu'il considérait comme son chef-d'oeuvre. A moitié Ishbal, à moitié démon, j'étais vulnérable face à la pierre rouge, et en même temps possesseur d'une quantité importante d'Esprim. Il a laissé mes parents mourir et s'est occupé de moi pendant dix-sept ans. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il m'a appris qu'il comptait se servir de mon Esprim afin d'ouvrir la porte. En revanche, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il compte aller y chercher. Ce que vous, alchimistes, appelez "vérité", sans doute."

La vérité n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'agréable à voir. C'est ce qu'Edward avait envie d'affirmer, mais ses mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Pour sa part, il aurait aimé ne jamais la voir, la vérité. Il n'aurait donc pas eu besoin de ces prothèses de métal. Mais un alchimiste prêt à faire autant de sacrifices pour voir cette "vérité" n'était pas quelqu'un de recommandable. Pire, c'était un véritable ennemi, quelqu'un à éviter plutôt qu'à suivre. Edward comprit alors la réaction de Kerin, et sa fuite. Il devina lui-même la suite du récit : depuis, Endir est constamment à la recherche de son protégé dans le but de le contrôler avec ses pierres rouges. Et un jour peut-être, il le contrôlera suffisamment bien pour le contraindre à ouvrir la porte.

"Mais je n'ai pas assez d'Esprim en réalité, déclara Kerin comme s'il avait deviné les pensées d'Edward. Pour moi, ouvrir la porte, et la maintenir ouverte jusqu'à ce que celui qui y est entré puisse sortir, me coûterait toute mon énergie. Au fond de moi, je suis presque certain que si je le faisais, je mourrais.

- Mais si tu es certain de mourir en ouvrant la porte... dit Edward. Pourquoi avoir proposé de me l'ouvrir si je t'aidais ? Tu n'as quand même pas envie de mourir ?

- Fullmetal, as-tu entendu parler des chimères de Tucker ? Sans doute, je pense. Tu te souviens de la seule phrase qu'avait dite sa première chimère ?

- "Je veux mourir..." cita Edward en détournant les yeux."

Ceux de Kerin s'agrandirent.

"Cette chimère possédait l'inverse de l'instinct de survie, si l'on peut dire, poursuivit Kerin. Les êtres humains veulent vivre, et d'autres créatures comme les démons ou certaines chimères veulent mourir.

- Comme les démons ?

- C'est pour cela qu'ils ouvraient la porte. Ils voulaient aller y mourir, c'était la seule façon dont ils souhaitaient mourir.

- Et toi aussi tu veux mourir comme ça ?

- Je ne veux pas mourir, je _dois_ mourir. Comme je suis à moitié humain, j'ai une forte envie de vivre. Mais l'autre partie de mon coeur veut que je meure. J'ai développé une personnalité instable à cause de ça."

Soudain, Kerin bondit sur ses jambes, et Edward regarda à l'entrée de la salle.

"Ed ! Tu es là !" s'exclama Winry.

La jeune fille, suivie d'Alphonse, se précipita dans la salle délabrée et courut en direction d'Edward, mais se stoppa à mi-chemin lorsqu'elle aperçut l'assassin.

Kerin aussi se figea, reconnaissant sa victime de la nuit dernière.

"Mais c'est... s'exclama Winry en sortant une menaçante clé à molette.

- Winry, attends ! s'écria Edward.

- Grand-frère, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? questionna Alphonse en fronçant les sourcils. Tu dois nous raconter. Et ce type à côté de toi est dangereux, c'est lui qui s'en est pris à Winry la nuit dernière !"

Edward avait oublié cela. Il planta alors son regard d'ambre dans celui de Kerin, qui finit par détourner les yeux. Il avait lu dans les yeux du jeune alchimiste une colère si grande, qu'il n'eut pas besoin de trop se poser de question sur ses relations avec la jeune fille. L'Alchimiste d'Acier avait à nouveau envie de frapper le jeune protégé d'Endir, mais il se ravisa en présence de son frère et de son amie.

"Kerin, pourquoi t'en être pris à Winry l'autre nuit? questionna Edward, en essayant de contenir sa colère.

- J'aurais pas dû, hein, répondit le jeune démon avec un sourire forcé qu'Edward eut envie de lui faire ravaler sur-le-champ. Croyez-le ou non, je suis navré. Comprenez moi... Endir a des alliés partout, je ne peux faire confiance à personne. Si je me suis tourné vers toi, Fullmetal, c'est parce que j'ai appris que même si tu étais devenu un chien de l'armée, tu n'avais jamais vendu ton âme à personne..."

La colère d'Edward se dissipa légèrement. Mieux que quiconque, il savait qu'être au service de l'Etat avait beau apporter quelques privilèges, il apportait surtout la haine des autres. Cependant, au cours de ses voyages, les personnes qui éprouvaient de la colère envers lui finissaient par lui être reconnaissants, par l'apprécier. Il avait toujours dit qu'il supportait de ne pas se faire aimer mais en réalité, être mal vu par tant de gens avait fini par le blesser profondément, sans qu'il le montre pour autant.

"Pardon d'avoir été brutal, dit Kerin à Winry. Mais je vois que toi aussi tu sais te défendre. Tu as le droit de me frapper si tu..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'une giclée de sang jaillit de sa bouche, que ses jambes fléchirent et qu'il s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol. Surpris, Edward se rapprocha de lui.

"Kerin, tu ne t'es pas remis du combat ?"

Le jeune démon toussa et fit de son mieux pour rester conscient. Il avait effectivement souffert lors de son affrontement contre Edward, et en devenant dépendant de la pierre rouge, il avait avec cette seconde personnalité dépensé toute son énergie.

"Vous devriez partir... souffla Kerin. Endir est peut-être encore dans les parages, et s'il a une pierre rouge en main, je risque de m'en prendre à vous.

- Dans ton état, ça m'étonnerait ! s'exclama Edward. Allez, viens, on t'emmène avec nous. A bien réfléchir, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que ce cinglé pénètre dans la porte.

- Grand-frère, tu es sûr de toi ? questionna Alphonse. Tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?"

Edward réfléchit un instant. Il avait envie de répondre négativement, mais en même temps, il n'avait aucune envie qu'Endir réussisse à exploiter l'Esprim de Kerin afin qu'il lui ouvre la porte. Ca n'était pas par sympathie pour le jeune démon, mais plutôt par souci de combattre un alchimiste dangereux qu'il voulait que Kerin reste avec eux. L'arrivée de ce dernier lui aura coûté des soucis qui n'étaient pas près de s'achever mais en même temps, cette arrivée lui avait redonné un espoir. Maintenant que son petit frère avait retrouvé son corps, il ne lui restait qu'à retrouver ses propres membres.

"De toutes façons, dit alors Winry, il est dans un sale état. On ne va pas le laisser ici tout seul.

- Ta bonté est sidérante, souffla Kerin à la jeune fille. A première vue, on ne te croirait pas aussi agressive que tu l'es.

- Aussi quoi ?!"

Ce fut au tour d'Alphonse d'intervenir, afin d'éviter qu'une redoutable clé à molette ne fracasse la tête de quelqu'un déjà mal en point.

* * *

Bonnes fêtes à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;3


	4. Le prix de la liberté

**Auteur : **Cae-La Sephyra**  
**

**Source : **Fullmetal Alchemist; aucun perso ne m'appartient excepté Kerin. **  
**

**Note : **Je tiens à exprimer ma gratitude auprès de Syolen et Sabine : mille mercis pour vos reviews, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ;3

* * *

**Quatrième Chapitre : Le prix de la liberté**

**

* * *

  
**

Endir, vêtu d'un long manteau noir à capuche qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son corps, descendit le sombre escalier s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du laboratoire. Murs insonorisés, équipement sophistiqué, le tout enseveli sous les sables d'un petit désert voisin de Central. Un désert où la désolation avait planté ses racines sèches, et servait de refuge à tous ceux qui n'avaient nulle part où habiter. Une cité fantôme, une cité mal famée. Son laboratoire était situé parfaitement au centre de la cité, et plus l'on s'en éloignait, meilleure était la fréquentation du lieu.

Tout sauf un hasard.

Le centre de ce lieu était l'endroit rêvé pour mener des recherches sur la porte, faire grandir toutes sortes de chimères et de démons, faire croître son alchimie déjà performante. Endir sacrifiait, depuis au moins trente ans, ses jours et ses années, pour pouvoir rencontrer un jour la Vérité. Il savait qu'elle se terrait quelque part, au-delà d'une immense porte mystérieuse, qui ne s'ouvrait que pour y laisser entrer les violeurs d'interdits.

"Pour la première fois, quelqu'un verra la Vérité sans avoir transgressé la moindre règle fondamentale... souffla Endir pour lui-même. Sans rien perdre, je pourrai alors tout gagner... et prouver que le principe de l'équivalence n'a pas raison d'être."

L'alchimiste pénétra dans une salle moyennement éclairée, au moyen de deux lampes fixées au plafond. La fraîcheur l'entourait mais la pièce n'avait pas la moindre odeur. Partout autour de lui s'élevaient des étagères recouvertes de flacons en tous genres, et de l'autre côté de la pièce, une bibliothèque gardait ce qui semblait être des ouvrages d'alchimie. Une personne était assise sur une chaise contre le mur, près des livres. C'était une jeune fille dont le regard était ailleurs, malgré l'entrée d'Endir dans la pièce. Elle portait un long manteau qui recouvrait ses vêtements plutôt légers, faits de sangles de cuir et de tissu violet. Ses cheveux blond foncé tombaient en jolies boucles sur ses épaules et dans son dos, et elle portait sur le sternum un étrange tatouage noir qui avait sans doute une symbolique cachée. Son regard d'émeraude finit tout de même par obliquer vers Endir dès qu'il fut tout près d'elle.

"Kerin s'est encore enfui, annonça le scientifique.

- Pas étonnant, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Je pense que je vais finir par le menacer de te tuer s'il ne se montre pas coopératif.

- Vous feriez ça?

- Je suis prêt à tout pour entrer dans la porte, tu le sais."

La jeune fille eut, une fois de plus dans sa vie, envie de frapper Endir. Mais ses deux poignets étaient prisonniers de deux chaînes solidement fixées au mur, elle ne pouvait même pas se lever de la chaise où elle était assise depuis des lustres. Ce n'était que rarement que l'alchimiste lui permettait de changer de place, de se dégourdir les jambes, ou de jouir de la liberté ne serait-ce que pendant quelques minutes dans une salle où il la laissait seule. Lorsque c'était nécessaire et que la chance lui souriait, elle allait à l'extérieur, sous étroite surveillance, comme pour aller chercher des provisions. Mais le plus souvent, c'était pour aller chercher Kerin si celui-ci s'était échappé. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu la liberté. La liberté avait toujours été pour elle un ange impossible à atteindre, une illusion, un concept obscur, quelque chose qu'elle ne méritait pas de posséder.

Elle n'était pas Ishbal mais avait perdu ses parents très tôt, à l'âge de quatre ans. Elle avait erré dans le désert avec ses petites jambes frêles jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue, près de quelques taudis voisins du laboratoire d'Endir. Ce dernier l'avait rapidement trouvée et secourue, avant que ce ne soient les malfrats qui lui tombent dessus. "Secourue"... Il lui avait sauvé la vie il y a des années de cela, c'était vrai. Mais les douze ans qui avaient alors suivi la vie de la jeune fille s'étaient également vus devenir un enfer. Si Kerin n'avait pas été là pour partager ses souffrances, il y a longtemps de cela qu'elle aurait trouvé la force et le courage de se donner la mort.

Pour elle, une chose était sûre : au final, cet alchimiste avait détruit sa vie, plus qu'il ne l'avait sauvée.

Ils avaient grandi tous les deux sous le regard si cruel d'Endir qu'ils se sentaient comme deux esclaves, privés de liberté et d'amour pour toute leur vie. Même si Kerin était très précieux à son maître, que tous deux en avaient parfaite conscience, Endir ne leur apportait pas de bonheur pour autant. Mais chose étrange, Endir n'avait jamais tenté la moindre expérience sur la jeune fille. Non. Il se servait plutôt d'elle pour faire pression sur Kerin, car en les laissant grandir ensemble, il savait qu'ils finiraient par tenir l'un à l'autre. Les êtres humains sont ainsi. Libres d'être chacun de leur côté, ils se détestent, mais lorsqu'on leur impose le choix de vivre ensemble, alors seulement ils franchissent enfin les barrières de l'apparence et du superficiel.

"Ethel, dit Endir, j'ai encore besoin de toi pour convaincre Kerin de rentrer. Si tu coopères, il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Je me fiche bien de ce qu'il peut bien advenir de moi, rétorqua la jeune captive. Du moment que Kerin est en liberté, je serai satisfaite.

- Sauf que je ne te demande pas d'être satisfaite. Si tu crois avoir payé ta dette envers moi, tu fais erreur. J'ai encore grand besoin de tes services.

- Moi, j'aurais plutôt besoin qu'on m'explique d'où est-ce que vous puisez toute cette détermination. Que comptez-vous allez trouver dans la porte?

- C'est un discours que les enfants n'ont pas à entendre. Allez, suis-moi maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que je ramène Kerin de force ici.

- Je suis attachée, imbécile."

Ethel reçut un violent coup de poing sur la joue gauche, et se mit à trembler légèrement, tant de colère que d'impuissance. Son esprit était totalement confus, elle ne savait pas que faire, quelle décision prendre, qui suivre, comment agir, quand, comment, et quelles conséquence il pourrait y avoir. Troublée depuis quelques jours déjà, elle voulait croire que tout s'arrangerait un jour, que Kerin avait trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait depuis quelques temps déjà. Qui qu'elle fût, cette personne était certainement leur dernier espoir depuis que Kerin s'était à nouveau échappé.

****

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mésaventure dans le laboratoire, et Kerin s'était remis très rapidement de ses blessures. Il avait une capacité de régénération impressionnante. Sans doute des pouvoirs de démon, avait supposé Edward. Ce dernier, ainsi qu'Alphonse et Winry sortaient peu et il y avait toujours au moins une personne pour veiller sur le jeune démon. Mais à l'issue de son troisième jour de repos, Edward était résigné à en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de Kerin. Il avait réuni tout le monde dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et avait laissé à Kerin le soin d'expliquer à Winry et Alphonse ce que lui savait déjà. Le jeune démon avait donc achevé son récit sur l'histoire de sa personnalité instable.

"J'en viens donc à ce que je t'aurais dit si on était encore restés seuls un moment, Fullmetal, poursuivit le jeune démon. Je ne suis pas le seul à être sous la griffe d'Endir. Une fille qui a grandi dans son laboratoire avec moi, Ethel, lui sert constamment de moyen de pression sur moi. Je tiens à elle et elle tient à moi. Vous comprenez ? S'il s'agissait de ne me tuer que moi, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Mais si je meurs, j'ai peur de rendre sa vie encore plus tragique qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Nous avons... nous avons même envisagé de nous tuer ensemble, ajouta Kerin en détournant le regard.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, voyons ! s'exclama Winry. Sous prétexte qu'un vieux cinglé vous court après, vous êtes obligés de mourir ? Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ; Ed et Al non plus. N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai que si Endir est aussi dangereux que tu l'affirmes, il faut à tout prix l'arrêter, confirma Alphonse. Et on pourra également sauver ton amie, comme ça. Mais... est-ce que tu as de quoi nous prouver ce que tu avances, au juste ? L'Esprim, tout ça ?

Kerin regarda Alphonse dans les yeux. Ce simple regard aurait pu suffire, quant à la profondeur de ces yeux écarlate mélangé à un noir d'encre, mais Kerin ne se contenta pas de ce seul regard. Il se leva, et sous les yeux d'Edward, Alphonse et Winry, il tendit sa main gauche devant lui. Et à ce moment-là, il se passa quelque chose que les trois amis n'avaient encore jamais vu.

"Ne vous en faites pas... souffla Kerin tandis que la salle commençait à s'emplir d'une atmosphère étrange. Mon sort n'affectera que cette salle."

Edward voulut se lever pour l'empêcher d'agir, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Comme un brouillard se leva autour de lui, et il eut beau regarder de tous les côtés, il ne vit bientôt plus sa chambre d'hôtel. L'entouraient des éclairs bleutés qui zébraient le vide tantôt blanc, tantôt noir. Ses oreilles commencèrent à siffler, et il serra les dents. Il connaissait cette sensation. Aussi vile que mystérieuse, l'on ne pouvait que la redouter et la réprimer de toutes ses forces. Elle était sans odeur, sans bruit, sans goût. Tout tournoya bientôt, et Edward vit enfin son frère ainsi que Winry, tout aussi pétrifiés que lui, mais à proximité. Il ne trouva ni le courage de leur adresser la parole, ni même de leur sourire. Côte à côte, les trois étaient toujours spectateurs de cet étrange sort qui les avaient plongés dans le doute et la confusion. Mais soudainement, ils entendirent la voix de Kerin, grave et lointaine, résonner dans leur esprit :

_"J'ai tendu ma main et ceci est apparu par la seule force de ma volonté. Me croyez-vous, à présent ?"_

Les éclairs se firent rouges et blancs, et frappèrent le vide derrière les trois amis qui se retournèrent, surpris. Mais ce qu'ils virent alors les surprit encore plus. Grande, flottante dans un néant impur et faible, une immense porte aux parois faites comme de pierre se montra à eux. Edward et Alphonse, doublement affectés par la vue de cette porte qu'ils appelaient Vérité, faillirent pousser un cri de surprise. Mais en ce lieu étrange et instable, ils n'avaient plus de voix. Devaient-ils fuir ou entrer ? Mais ils n'avaient plus leurs membres non plus. Immobiles, ils virent l'image de la porte s'ouvrir lentement tandis que les éclairs rouges commencèrent à dérober l'apparition à leur regard. Ils eurent à peine le temps de voir, avant d'être emportés la vague qui les arrachait à cet univers chaotique, un immense oeil s'ouvrir dans les ténèbres de la porte ouverte et comme un bras mince en sortir. Instinctivement, Edward tendit son bras devant lui. Il devait aller là-bas, même confus, même égaré dans sa peur, même au bord de la mort. Ses doigts n'allèrent pas suffisamment loin, le bras noir put presque l'effleurer mais son corps fut soudain tiré en arrière et il retrouva sa voix, poussant un hurlement de rage qui se perdit dans une immensité lointaine.

****

Lorsqu'Edward rouvrit les yeux, il était de retour dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il se mit progressivement à rassembler ses souvenirs, et finit par se rendre compte qu'il était allongé sur son lit. Il posa sa main droite sur son front, tremblant, et le contact du métal glacé contre sa peau le fit frémir. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, et constata avec soulagement qu'Aphonse et Winry étaient là aussi, bouleversés aussi mais pas autant que lui l'avait été. En voyant que le jeune alchimiste avait retrouvé ses esprits, ils s'approchèrent de lui rapidement :

"Grand-frère, tout va bien ? demanda Alphonse avec empressement."

Edward répondit par un hochement de tête. Il se redressa lentement, mais avec peine : son corps tremblait encore. Winry déposa une couverture sur ses épaules, mais il n'eut même pas la voix pour la remercier. Cependant, il vit alors Kerin, affalé sur un fauteuil proche du lit. Les deux s'échangèrent un regard sans un mot, ce qui leur suffit pour se comprendre. Le jeune démon semblait à bout de souffle. Apparemment, utiliser son Esprim dévorait littéralement son énergie.

"Winry et moi sommes d'accord sur un point, dit alors Alphonse, c'est que Kerin ne nous a pas menti. J'étais perdu dans l'univers qu'il a fait apparaître, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à de l'alchimie ou à quelque chose de semblable. C'est comme s'il avait amené la porte à nous, mais qu'elle nous avait refusés.

- Nous plonger dans ce monde... souffla Edward. Nous forcer, tous les trois, à y rester... et y amener la porte par-dessus le marché... Rien que ça a l'air de t'avoir entièrement vidé de tes forces, Kerin. Je crois comprendre maintenant ce que tu voulais dire, lorsque tu affirmais ne pas posséder assez d'Esprim pour satisfaire Endir...

- En effet, ça risque d'être l'impossible pour moi. Cependant, j'y arriverai, si tu m'aides à combattre Endir. Veux-tu te battre à mes côtés, Fullmetal ?"

Edward réfléchit un instant. Se plonger à nouveau dans un tel combat, sans même en informer le président Mustang, était certainement une mauvaise idée. Mais il voulait retrouver son corps. Il avait l'impression que depuis la mort des Homonculus, c'était sa dernière raison d'être. Il n'avait pas oublié la joie que lui avait procuré son frère, en retrouvant enfin son corps. En le retrouvant enfin, grâce à cette fausse pierre philosophale qu'il avait arrachée à son ennemi... Il ne restait plus que lui, à présent : c'était son combat. Et pourtant, il était conscient que ni Alphonse ni Winry ne seraient d'accord pour le laisser se battre seul avec Kerin. Il redressa les yeux et fixa ce dernier :

"J'accepte de t'aider. Je ferai tout pour pénétrer dans la porte une dernière fois."

Alphonse posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère aîné, lui affirmant que Winry et lui seraient toujours à ses côtés et qu'ils le suivraient dans cette nouvelle aventure.

Kerin, pour sa part, parut surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle, comme s'il avait déjà abandonné tout espoir pour qu'on veuille bien l'aider. Il trouva la force de décocher un maigre sourire. Finalement, quelqu'un d'autre était assez fou pour se jeter à son tour dans ce combat. Cet affrontement en valait-il la peine ? Si les deux fidèles alliés d'Edward se mêlaient aussi à ces événements, qu'adviendrait-il ? Endir mourrait-il, Ethel et lui seraient-ils enfin libres ?

"Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, dit alors Winry. Tu nous a bien dit que tu comptais mourir en ouvrant la porte à Edward... n'est-ce pas ? Mais que si tu mourais, la vie de ton amie serait un enfer... Je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement."

Kerin sourit tristement.

"Je lui ai déjà parlé de tout ça. Ethel a compris mes intentions lorsque je lui ai dit que je voulais mourir en aidant le Fullmetal Alchemist. Si je meurs, ce sera libre. Elle ne veut pas que je meure sous la griffe d'Endir, mais de mon propre gré, et libre. Je sais que pour elle et moi... le prix de la liberté n'est pas moindre, mais... excusez-moi. Je suis encore un peu confus, mes pensées s'égarent..."

Winry s'approcha alors de Kerin qui avait baissé la tête, et elle s'agenouilla devant lui pour pouvoir malgré tout le regarder dans les yeux.

"Kerin, je te promets qu'on libérera Ethel. Et on vous débarrassera d'Endir définitivement."

Kerin resta muet, tant de reconnaissance pour ces paroles que de surprise. Finalement, il ferma les yeux avec un sourire. Sidérante, songeait-il.

Quelle bonté sidérante.


	5. La cité du désert

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin et Ethel. D'ailleurs j'ai deux dessins de Kerin sur mon profil pour ceux que ça intéresse...

**Note :** Ce chapitre étant assez court, je vous donnerai le sixième sous peu ^^ Encore merci à mes deux fidèles reviewers sans qui je n'aurais jamais le courage de poursuivre cette fic ! Syolen, Sabine, je vous remercie !

* * *

**Cinquième Chapitre : La cité du désert**

**

* * *

  
**

Ethel marchait seule dans la rue peu éclairée. Comme souvent, ses yeux étaient dénués de toute soif de vie, et elle se sentait errer comme une âme en peine dans la ville déserte. La nuit et son silence étaient à nouveau tombés sur le pays et avait poussé les gens à rentrer chez eux. Ethel s'arrêta alors devant l'hôtel où logeait le Fullmetal Alchemist. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle était certaine que Kerin avait touché au but.

****

Il y eut des coups discrets frappés à la porte. Kerin, qui en était le plus proche, fut le seul à ouvrir les yeux. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, et constata qu'il faisait toujours nuit : Edward, Alphonse et Winry dormaient toujours. Le jeune démon se leva, sans faire de bruit, et ouvrit la porte. Stupéfait, il vit le visage de Ethel au bord des larmes avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras en murmurant :

« Je suis désolée. Il m'a encore envoyée te chercher.

- ... Entre cinq minutes, répondit Kerin. J'ai à te parler. »

Kerin referma la porte sans bruit. Ethel vit les trois amis plongés dans un sommeil mérité, et murmura à Kerin :

« Le Fullmetal Alchemist est-il bien parmi eux ?

- Oui, c'est le petit, là-bas. »

Soudainement, Edward se redressa, parfaitement réveillé, et hurla sans prendre en compte que l'heure était bien tardive :

« QUI TRAITES-TU DE SUPER NABOT PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN HARICOT?!! »

Ethel eut une soudaine envie de disparaître sous terre tandis que Winry se réveillait en sursaut, prête à frapper Edward, mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit l'invitée inopinée.

« Hein? Qui? Que... »

La jeune fille se releva vivement pour faire face à Ethel, qui, gênée, ne savait déjà plus où se mettre. Kerin se plaça tout près d'elle, la rassurant rien qu'avec le contact de son bras sur le sien. Les deux durent faire face à un Edward déchaîné qui venait, par son cri de réprobation de ceux que ses amis avaient grande habitude d'entendre, de réveiller son jeune frère et sa meilleure amie. Une fois le Fullmetal Alchemist mis hors d'état de nuire, par la menace notamment d'une redoutable clé à molette, Ethel put prendre la parole.

« Je... je me nomme Ethel, dit-elle timidement. Peut-être que Kerin vous a parlé de moi... Nous sommes tous deux captifs d'Endir.

- Oui, Kerin nous a tout raconté, dit Alphonse avec un sourire qu'il voulut réconfortant. Alors, toi aussi tu as réussi à t'enfuir ?

- Malheureusement non... le contredit Ethel en baissant les yeux. Endir m'a envoyée chercher Kerin. Il te donne trois jours pour revenir au laboratoire », ajouta-t-elle en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Déjà, la situation se faisait complexe.

« Il se situe où, son repaire ? questionna Edward, agacé non seulement par son réveil précoce mais surtout par la tournure que prenaient déjà les événements.

- Dans une ville voisine d'ici, nommée Yvanesca, répondit Kerin. Une ville fantôme en fait. On y trouve des évadés de prison, des voleurs, des criminels de l'ombre et aussi des réfugiés Ishbal.

- Pas étonnant que ce cinglé d'Endir ait choisi cette ville alors, déduit Edward en entendant le mot "Ishbal".

- En effet.

- Alors... vous allez y retourner ? » demanda Winry, anxieuse.

Les deux captifs s'échangèrent un regard avant de baisser les yeux, ne sachant que répondre dans l'immédiat. Et pourtant, ils connaissaient, tous deux, parfaitement la réponse : ils étaient obligés d'y retourner. C'est ce qu'ils feraient de toute évidence ; aussi c'est ce qu'ils répondirent à la jeune mécanicienne.

« Je ne comprends pas, déclara alors Alphonse. A présent, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de rester avec nous et de ne jamais remettre les pieds à Yvanesca ? Endir ne pourra jamais vous retrouver aussi facilement, surtout s'il est imprudent pour lui de quitter cette ville mal famée ! »

En guise de réponse, Ethel pencha la tête sur le côté et remit ses cheveux ondulés dans son dos, pour dégager le collier qu'elle portait en raz-du-cou. C'était une bande de cuir attachée par un anneau d'argent au milieu ; et à ce collier était attaché une petite machine où une lumière rouge clignotait.

« C'est un émetteur, déclara-t-elle. Grâce à ça, Endir peut savoir dans quelle partie d'Amestris je me trouve ; il sait donc que je suis à Central en ce moment. Il m'a donné deux jours pour revenir, et si je ne suis toujours pas de retour passé ce délai, il peut auto-détruire cet émetteur à distance et pour moi, c'est la mort assurée. Et il se passe la même chose si j'essaye de l'enlever. »

Edward grinça des dents. Décidément, le cas des deux captifs était vraiment à prendre au sérieux, semblait-il. Lui-même, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tolérer plus longtemps qu'un alchimiste aie de tels agissements. Il fallait l'arrêter, au plus vite.

« Bon, faisons nos bagages, lança-t-il à son frère et son amie. Veillez à ne rien oublier, on part tout de suite...

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Winry, surprise. Il est cinq heures du matin !

- Et puis, qu'as-tu en tête, au juste, Ed ? questionna Al. »

Le jeune alchimiste se releva après s'être penché sur sa valise, et regarda ses amis, visiblement surpris par leur questions.

« Ben, on met les voiles à Yvanesca, bien entendu. Vous vouliez aller où ? »

****

Le soleil se levait timidement sur Central, dardant déjà ses rayons sur les bâtisses encore endormies. La vaste ville s'éveilla doucement, tandis que le ciel bleu se faisait de plus en plus clair. Ce jour-là, les premiers courageux sur jambes furent un petit groupe de cinq jeunes gens qui s'en allaient vers la gare de Central. Yvanesca n'était pas lointaine, mais bien dissimulée au sud-est du pays et non loin d'Aerugo. Ethel les guiderait à travers les étapes des trains, les mènerait jusqu'à un lieu de désolation où leur prochain combat ne tarderait pas à commencer.

La gare où ils descendirent de leur train semblait perdue au milieu de nulle part. Quelques bâtisses l'entouraient, leurs briques rougeâtre usées par le temps, les carreaux de leurs fenêtres fissurés. La gare aussi semblait en mauvais état ; son quai en bois vieilli grinçait sous chacun de leurs pas, qui résonnaient dans un vaste silence. Les gens restés dans le train regardaient avec curiosité et stupeur les cinq jeunes gens qui avaient eu le courage, ou la folie, de descendre à cette station. Elle était pourtant voisine de la terrible Yvanesca, dont la réputation était aussi mauvaise que son vent poussiéreux, qui laissait suggérer la présence d'un désert à son alentour. C'était bien une cité construite avec les moyens les plus modestes par les personnes égarées, l'énergie du désespoir dans leurs mains meurtries, celui de se construire un dernier abri, un dernier refuge.

Les cinq alliés marchèrent longuement et en silence entre les maisons en ruines des alentours de la gare. Un petit chemin peu foulé - et toujours dans le sens inverse - les conduisit peu à peu vers une immense ombre sur l'horizon, qui s'étendait dans le désert plane et aride. Une immense ombre basse et inquiétante, que Kerin et Ethel contemplaient avec une boule dans la gorge.

« Bienvenue à Yvanesca », se contenta d'annoncer Kerin lorsqu'ils furent à proximité des premiers taudis.

La définition en images de la désolation et de la pauvreté. Ce fut la première idée qui parvint à l'esprit d'Edward, Alphonse et Winry lorsqu'ils contemplèrent les maisons - qui n'avaient de maisons que le nom - de la cité du désert. Faites avec tous les matériaux possibles et imaginables, c'était comme un immense camp Ishbal mais en plus silencieux, plus inquiétant. Les quelques personnes qu'ils croisaient étaient vêtus de haillons ; quant à leur visage, il était assombri par le soleil et sali par le sable. Ils regardaient d'abord Edward, Alphonse et Winry avec surprise, mais comme les trois inconnus étaient accompagnés de Kerin et Ethel, ils se rassuraient et se disaient bien vite qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire.

« Vous connaissez du monde, ici ? questionna Winry à Ethel qui marchait à proximité d'elle.

- Oui, répondit Ethel avec un maigre sourire. Certaines personnes ici sont adorables, et quand Endir nous laisse sortir, nous allons toujours les voir. Ils tiennent de petites échoppes et essayent d'aider tous ceux qui sont dans le besoin. »

Winry jura de voir une larme perler à l'oeil de la jeune captive.

« Oui... répéta-t-elle. Ce sont vraiment des gens bien. Qui mériteraient aussi bien que nous d'être débarrassés d'Endir. »

Ils virent de moins en moins de gens au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient vers le coeur de la cité du désert. De moins en moins de regards et de voix. Le soleil avait disparu, dissimulé par quelques nuages. C'était assez rare dans les environs.

« Restez sur vos gardes, conseilla soudainement Kerin. On est jamais certains d'être en sécurité, ici. »

Alphonse se mit à observer son entourage avec plus d'attention, attentif au moindre danger. Edward fit de même sans le montrer, jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs à droite et à gauche régulièrement. Et Winry, son sac sur l'épaule, restait à proximité des deux frères. Kerin guidait le groupe à pas assurés, et Ethel fermait maintenant la marche.

Le danger potentiel que craignait Kerin se montra au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche dans la cité.

Un coup de feu retentit soudainement, et une balle se logea dans un linge crasseux qui pendait à proximité de leur chemin. Tous se retournèrent en un éclair, et Kerin lança un regard noir en direction du sommet d'un taudis voisin. Les deux alchimistes étaient déjà en position de combat, Winry derrière eux, et observaient un nouveau venu avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité.

« Et on peut savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça, petit démon ? » questionna une voix railleuse.

Le nouveau venu fit tourner son pistolet dans sa main avec un petit rire, perché sur la bâtisse de briques usées. Ethel aussi le considéra avec un certain mépris.

« Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire depuis le temps, Rendy ? » questionna-t-elle sans détacher son regard de l'homme.

Une taille moyenne, des yeux brillants comme des émeraudes, un nez fin et un visage jeune, un teint pâle et des cheveux mi-longs, raides, d'une clarté à peine croyable. Des cernes sous les yeux qui assombrissaient son regard. Des vêtements simples sur son corps mince. Une chemise blanche, un pantalon brun. Et un regard de psychopathe, qui semblait déplaire à Kerin...

« Fullmetal, je te présente Rendy Krossord », lâcha alors ce dernier avec dédain.

Ce à quoi le tireur répondit par un sourire carnassier.


	6. L'homme aux cheveux blancs

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Ethel, Endir et Rendy.

**Spoilers :** Attention : spoil volume 19 sur ce chapitre ! Je ne fonctionne pas en chapitres parce que je ne lis pas les scans, mais je peux vous dire que ça correspond au chapitre 76, enfin je suppose que tout le monde l'a lu.

**Note :** Bah, que dire de plus à part merci, Syolen et merci, Sabine ? ;3

* * *

**Sixième Chapitre : L'homme aux cheveux blancs**

**

* * *

  
**

« Vous voulez que je le cogne ?

- Tais-toi Ed ! Tu ne vas pas déjà chercher les ennuis ?! » répliqua Winry derechef.

Sans détendre son rictus hautain, Rendy observa à tour de rôle les trois inconnus.

« Un... deux... trois... compta-t-il. De la matière première pour ton cinglé de prof ? railla-t-il à l'attention de Kerin.

- Ferme-la, répliqua ce dernier. Avant de chercher à me tuer, prends-t'en à Endir ! »

Rendy poussa un soupir théâtral et lâcha :

« J'ai déjà prévu de m'en occuper, du vieux cinglé, mais avant c'est toi que je veux. Tu es plus facile à atteindre, et moi j'aime pas me compliquer la vie. »

Le bord du taudis où se tenait Rendy explosa avec fracas, les pierres volèrent de tous côtés et Ethel cria à ses alliés de reculer. Edward attrapa le bras de Winry et la tira en arrière, tandis qu'Alphonse se retirait vivement. Kerin surgit de l'explosion des briques en poussière en brandissant des lames à chacun de ses doigts. Comme des lames de vent tranchèrent violemment l'air en direction de Rendy, qui bondit en arrière et tira deux coups à l'aveugle ; tant le nuage de poussière soulevé par le jeune démon était dense et opaque. Les dix lames revinrent à l'assaut ; le tireur fit demi-tour et bondit sur la maison voisine, déséquilibré. Il toisa la silhouette de Kerin, qui se détachait difficilement dans le nuage de poussière.

« Enfoiré... » maugréa Rendy.

Son épaule avait été frappée par un morceau de brique ; sa chemise arrachée à cet endroit et tachée de sang. Il posa sa main droite sur sa blessure, dents serrées pour résister à la douleur.

« Mais t'as eu de bol de toucher mon épaule gauche, cracha-t-il. Je vise mal de la main droite.

- Non, tu vises mal des deux, Rendy, rétorqua Kerin, perché sur le taudis, en lui faisant comprendre que ses tirs à l'aveugle avaient été inefficaces.

- On en reparlera », siffla le tireur en se retirant par une ruelle étroite.

Edward, Alphonse et Winry se remettaient encore du choc. En effet, Yvanesca n'était pas un lieu sûr... Pas plus que Central au temps où les Homonculus sévissaient encore.

Kerin sauta du bâtiment qu'il avait à moitié démoli, une main dans la nuque, en regardant vers les fenêtres du bâtiment avec gêne.

« Si les propriétaires s'en rendent compte, je sens que je vais encore passer un sale quart d'heure », souffla-t-il.

Winry jura de voir le bras de Kerin rétrécir, et les lames qui avaient prolongé ses doigts disparurent. Il avait métamorphosé ses mains... ou cela avait-il été un leurre de son imagination ? Elle n'avait pas pu le voir en détail avec ce nuage de poussière, mais s'il n'avait pas fait pousser des lames sur ses mains, comment aurait-il tranché aussi net le rebord de cette vieille maison de pierre ?

« Personne n'est blessé ? demanda Ethel en se tournant vers les trois amis.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit Alphonse.

- Tant mieux... commenta Kerin en les rejoignant. Je n'aurais pas aimé que cet imbécile vous fasse du tort de quelle manière que ce soit. »

Comme pour confirmer les soupçons de Winry, l'extrémité des manches du jeune démon étaient en lambeaux.

****

En reprenant leur route, ils quittèrent progressivement les taudis en ruines et petit à petit, ils entrèrent dans une partie de la ville qui semblait bien plus riche. Le coeur de la cité du désert. C'était comme s'il s'agissait d'une toute autre ville ; même si elles étaient aussi très abîmées, les maisons étaient construites avec une architecture avancée, avaient jusqu'à deux étages, et des sculptures sur leurs façades les embellissaient grandement. La pierre était ocre, le sol était dallé, mais les rues étaient vides, et silencieuses. Elles ne semblaient absolument pas habitées.

« Au fait, c'était qui ce type de tout à l'heure ? questionna Edward pour briser le silence presque dérangeant.

- Rendy ? Un chasseur de primes, soit-disant, répondit Kerin. Il n'est pas d'ici, mais il est venu s'installer à Yvanesca pour une raison que j'ignore.

- Il a l'air bien sûr de lui... commenta Winry en se remémorant son visage hautain.

- Et pourtant, c'est un garçon terrifié. Terrifié par les démons comme moi... En somme, par toutes les créations d'Endir. Il s'est enfermé dans un rôle de défenseur de la cité, mais en réalité, il craint juste que mon maître lui mette la main dessus pour ses expériences.

- Du moins, ce sont les hypothèses que nous avons formulées, ajouta Ethel. Nous sommes régulièrement obligés d'en découdre avec lui...

- Ah ! On y est », l'interrompit Kerin en s'avançant vers une maison de pierre.

Il écarta un morceau de tissu qui pendait en guise de porte, et laissa passer ses trois invités, puis Ethel. Il entra ensuite à son tour dans la bâtisse.

Edward, Alphonse et Winry observèrent l'endroit avec curiosité. Cette maison semblait bel et bien en meilleur état que les autres qu'ils avaient vues à en cheminant dans la cité. Les murs, d'un ocre pâle, étaient fissurés à quelque endroit mais semblaient droits et encore solides ; il y avait une fenêtre tout à droite en entrant, quelques couvertures sous ladite fenêtre en guise de lit, quelques outils dans le coin à gauche. Sur le mur en face de la porte d'entrée était fixé un drap brodé avec des fils rouge et or ; une étrange écriture servant de cadre à l'oeuvre.

Winry fit glisser sa main sur le mur froid, et sentit la finesse de quelques gravures, dans la pierre. En regardant de plus près, elle remarqua alors qu'il y avait bien des signes gravés sur les murs, en quelques endroits.

« Ces maisons sont très proches du laboratoire, donc personne n'ose s'y installer, expliqua Ethel. Mais n'ayez crainte, vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

Winry, accroupie devant le mur de gauche, la main déposée sur les gravures, tourna son regard vers la jeune captive d'Endir :

« Ces maisons... elles ont été construites par les réfugiés de la ville ?

- Ah... non, en fait, on raconte qu'avant qu'Endir vienne à Armestris pour ses expériences, Yvanesca était un minuscule village habité par des sages. Ils auraient construit ces maisons, qui tiennent encore debout de nos jours, malgré tous les événements qui ont secoué Yvanesca depuis...

- Et les sages ont quitté Yvanesca ? questionna Alphonse, intéressé par la conversation - contrairement à son frère aîné qui était en train de choisir son lit, au fond de la pièce.

- Ce n'est qu'une légende, intervint Kerin en haussant les épaules. Mais si ces sages ont bien existé, ils ne vivent plus ici. Si ça se trouve, ils habitaient encore là quand Endir est arrivé pour s'installer. Et puis il a dû s'en débarrasser pour éviter les témoins, si ça se trouve... »

Alphonse se mit également à admirer les gravures, aux côtés de Winry. A l'opposé, Edward commençait à déterminer qui dormirait où.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Ethel en s'approchant de Winry et Alphonse. Ces sages des temps anciens... C'étaient certainement d'anciens habitants de Xerxès, vu l'étendue de leur savoir. Rien que pour avoir construit des bâtiments aussi beaux, et qui ressemblent beaucoup aux ruines de cette cité magnifique... »

A l'entente du nom de cette cité, qui avait été éradiquée en une nuit à cause de l'homonculus que ses habitants avaient eu la malheur de créer, Edward se désintéressa enfin des draps, des coussins et des valises pour prêter oreille à ce qui se disait.

« J'aimerais vraiment que ces sages soient là pour nous aider, admit Ethel à voix basse. Mais vous trois, vous êtes là, reprit-elle ensuite en haussant la voix. Même si vous n'avez rien à voir avec ces sages, je suis persuadée que grâce à vous, cette ville retrouvera sa liberté. Alors à quoi bon se remémorer des histoires antiques dont on n'est même pas sûrs de la véracité ? »

Edward et Alphonse se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, mais ne répondirent pas.

****

Kerin et Ethel étaient repartis au laboratoire, après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à tenir compagnie à leurs invités. Winry avait passé un rapide coup de balai, puis avait préparé les lits dans la chambre ; maintenant séparée de la pièce principale par une belle étoffe qui pendait du plafond. Ils dormiraient dans de beaux tissus peut-être réalisés par les sages de la légende. Il y avait même de beaux coussins brodés de fils colorés.

Après un rapide repas de quelques fruits apportés par Ethel avant qu'elle ne reparte au laboratoire avec Kerin, les trois amis était allés se coucher, épuisés par le voyage de la journée. Winry s'était rapidement endormie, mais Alphonse et Edward n'arrivaient pas à fermer l'oeil.

« Tu ne dors pas, Ed ? questionna Alphonse à voix basse, après une bonne heure passée à chercher le sommeil.

- Non, répondit Edward en se redressant et en s'asseyant son son lit. Je pense à beaucoup de choses...

- Moi aussi, admit Alphonse en faisant de même. Dis, tu te souviens ? Kerin et Ethel attendaient de l'aide de la part des habitants de Xerxès... »

Edward regarda l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre, songeur.

« Oui... si je croyais au destin, je dirais que c'est lui qui nous a amenés ici tous les deux... toi et moi, les derniers représentants de cette cité antique. »

Les deux frères restèrent longuement assis dans la chambre, à regarder la lune s'élever au dessus des vestiges de la cité du désert.

* * *

****

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Si vous souhaitez quoi que ce soit, illustrations, infos sur les personnages que j'ai créés, n'hésitez pas ! Que Leto vous bénisse si vous acceptez de me laisser une humble review x3


	7. Souvenirs

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Endir, Rendy et Ethel.

**Spoil :** Un petit spoil de rien du tout sur le volume 18, mais bon je le signale quand même.

**Note :** Matsuyama, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! ^^ Un grand merci pour ta review ; en effet il y a de grandes chances pour qu'à la mort de leur père, Ed et Al soient les deux derniers descendants des habitants de Xerxès... J'ai réalisé ça en lisant le tome 19, ça m'a fait marrer et je me suis dit que j'allais réutiliser ce détail dans ma fic ^^ Sinon encore merci à Syolen - pour ton compliment notamment ;3 - et Sabine, je vous promets d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic. J'ai prévu vingt chapitres, mais je vais me mettre à poster plus souvent car j'ai pris un peu d'avance dans mes écrits ^^

**Bonus :** Si vous voulez voir la tête de Kerin "en vrai", j'ai mis un dessin de lui en avatar sur mon profil ^^ Personnellement je trouve ça important de voir concrètement à quoi ressemble un perso qu'on suit tout le long d'une histoire !

* * *

**Septième Chapitre : Souvenirs**

**

* * *

  
**

Alphonse laissa échapper un long bâillement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa lentement, et se cacha le visage d'une main, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui fusait dans la chambre. Il regarda alentour. A sa droite, quelques affaires éparpillées, et son frère qui dormait encore n'importe comment ; le ventre à l'air et un pied dans une valise. Devant lui, sous la fenêtre, le lit de Winry était vide.

Alphonse poussa un soupir et déposa une fine couverture sur son incorrigible frère, puis il sortit de la chambre en se massant la tête. Il aperçut son amie à l'autre bout de la pièce, à genoux devant le mur, en train de l'effleurer d'une main. En l'entendant arriver, elle se retourna et lui sourit.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Plutôt bien. »

Winry se releva et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la chambre.

« Ed est toujours endormi ?

- Et n'importe comment par-dessus le marché », soupira Alphonse.

Les deux se mirent à rire ; voilà qui leur rappelait d'autres souvenirs. Edward avait toujours dormi n'importe comment ; quand il était jeune ou même pendant la quête pour récupérer leur corps. Le ventre à l'air, la bouche grande ouverte... Il avait beau avoir beaucoup voyagé, il ne semblait pas avoir tellement mûri. Même si, il fallait l'avouer, il avait pris quelques centimètres depuis que Winry l'avait équipé d'un auto-mail plus léger, dans le nord. Il avait dépassé son amie en taille ; mais à son désarroi, son petit frère était toujours légèrement plus grand que lui.

« Ethel est passée très tôt ce matin, dit alors Winry. Elle reviendra vers midi nous voir avec Kerin, on a juste besoin de les attendre.

- Très bien, je vais aller faire un tour en ville pour trouver quelques provisions.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller seul ?

- Oui, répondit Alphonse avec un sourire. De toute façon, Ed dort comme un loir, on devrait le laisser se reposer.

- Sois prudent, alors. Tu as intérêt à ne pas traîner !

- Oui, oui ! » lança Alphonse en quittant la bâtisse.

Il avait gardé sa chemise blanche de la veille ; car une douce chaleur régnait déjà dans la cité. Le soleil matinal était magnifique sur les pierres ocres des maisons des sages, et le jeune alchimiste put les admirer pendant sa marche. Peu à peu, il se dirigea vers les extrémités de la ville, où se situaient les commerces, après avoir traversé la partie soit-disant "mal famée" sans le moindre problème.

Il croisa de nombreuses personnes à qui il put échanger un sourire. En effet, conformément aux dires d'Ethel, ces gens avaient un coeur bon, plein de gentillesse et de tolérance, et seraient certainement prêts à accueillir n'importe qui à la recherche d'un foyer. Il avait été vu hier en présence des deux captifs d'Endir ; c'était certainement pour cette raison que les habitants d'Yvanesca ne semblaient absolument pas se méfier de lui.

Mais, pendant son trajet, ce n'était que son corps, que son visage qui saluait les gens. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il était deux, ou trois ans en arrière ; pendant sa quête pour retrouver son corps d'origine. Aux côtés de son frère, il avait tant voyagé... Rencontré tant de gens, vu tant de paysages... Il avait souffert, il avait essayé de pleurer en vain. Mais il avait aussi tenté de rire. Et même s'il n'était qu'une armure creuse à l'époque, il y avait des moments où il s'était senti plus vivant, plus humain que jamais.

Et ces souvenirs-là, c'étaient les plus précieux de tous. Vivre une telle situation, surmonter ces épreuves, avait noué entre les deux frère des liens si forts que nul ne saurait les briser. Une fraternité exemplaire, une fraternité qui était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Après leur victoire sur les Homonculus, il s'était passé nombre de choses. Ils avaient fait le tour de leurs proches, comme ils l'avaient décidé avant même leur victoire, pour remercier tous ceux qui les avaient soutenus. Mais son frère Edward n'avait pas terminé son combat...

Et lui non plus, en fin de compte.

Alphonse baissa légèrement la tête, songeur, tandis qu'il poursuivait sa marche. Les Homonculus... Le repaire de leur ennemi à Central s'était effondré. La vie de tous leurs adversaires s'était retrouvée ensevelie sous les gravats, et sous les dunes de sa mémoire. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Pride et Envy... puis leur père. Ils avaient tous disparu sous les flammes du colonel Mustang, sous l'acier du Fullmetal Alchemist, les lames des visiteurs de Xing, et leur élixirologie salvatrice. Une bataille qui s'était terminée avec l'ouverture de la porte, et le retour de son corps dans le monde réel.

Il fut alors tiré de ses pensées, lorsqu'il aperçut une petite échoppe, où il vit quelqu'un qui attira son attention. L'homme aux cheveux blancs. C'était bien lui, il avait un bandage sur l'épaule gauche ; là où il avait été blessé par Kerin la veille. Il discutait avec la vieille femme souriante qui tenait l'échoppe, et visiblement, il avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec elle. Personne ne le considérait comme un tueur, semblait-il, à voir tous ces sourires que lui lançaient les gens passant à proximité de lui. C'est alors que l'homme rentra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, et, intrigué, Alphonse décida de le suivre.

Alphonse salua la vieille femme avant d'entrer à son tour dans l'échoppe. C'était une petite épicerie assez sombre, avec tout un tas d'aliments de base déposés sur les étagères. L'homme aux cheveux blancs était au fond du rayon de gauche, accroupi à côté de sacs de riz, qu'il rangeait parmi les autres aliments.

« Ca alors... commenta Alphonse en s'approchant de lui. Je ne pensais pas vous trouver dans un lieu comme celui-là. »

L'homme tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le contempla de la tête aux pieds.

« Le type d'hier ? demanda-t-il. Tu étais bien avec le démon, hier, non ? »

Alphonse acquiesça, et Rendy se releva. Il lui tendit sa main, qu'Alphonse serra avec un mélange de surprise et de soulagement.

« Je suis Alphonse Elric, déclara alors le jeune alchimiste.

- Rendy Krossord... mais tu le sais déjà, répliqua l'homme avec un sourire en coin. Dis-moi, pourquoi être venu à Yvanesca ? Surtout en la compagnie de ce dangereux... »

Alphonse émit un petit rire gêné. Et Rendy qui, la veille, était arrivé par surprise en leur tirant dessus, ne se considérait donc pas lui-même comme "dangereux" ?

« Kerin a besoin de nos services, répondit Alphonse. Il a risqué gros en venant à Central pour nous demander de l'aide.

- Il a voyagé jusqu'à Central pour venir te chercher ? s'étonna Rendy.

- Plus exactement, il avait besoin de l'aide de mon frère, qui est alchimiste d'Etat. Je le suis aussi mais depuis moins longtemps, par conséquent je suis moins célèbre que lui.

- Attends, si tu t'appelles Elric... ton frère, ce serait pas Edward Elric, alors ? Le plus petit alchimiste d'Etat ?

- "Le plus jeune", rectifia Alphonse en se remémorant les pulsions meurtrières de son frère, lorsqu'on avait le malheur d'employer cette périphrase pour le désigner.

- Ca alors... s'étonna Rendy avec un sourire. Des alchimistes d'Etat qui viennent nous rendre visite, voilà qui n'est pas courant ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il besoin de vous, ce petit démon ? questionna-t-il ensuite de sa voix railleuse.

- Pour venir à bout d'Endir », répondit simplement Alphonse.

Rendy fit la moue et détourna le regard un instant. Il se mit alors à masser son épaule meurtrie, apparemment songeur. Il restait quelques sacs de riz à mettre en place.

« Oh... tu veux de l'aide ? » questionna Alphonse en retroussant ses manches.

Rendy le regarda avec surprise, puis décocha un sourire.

****

Avec l'aide d'Alphonse, tout fut rangé rapidement. Epuisé, Rendy s'était ensuite laissé tomber contre un mur, une main sur son bandage. Alphonse considéra l'homme avec un mélange d'intrigue et de curiosité. Il semblait bien jeune, mais avait l'air complètement épuisé, avec ce visage pâle, ces cernes sous ses yeux verts, et quelques mèches blanches qui lui voilaient le regard.

« Ca va aller ? » questionna Alphonse.

Rendy répondit par l'affirmative, d'un petit signe de tête.

« Je suis phénylcétonurique, expliqua-t-il. C'est une saleté de maladie. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, j'ai commencé à souffrir d'insomnies depuis que... »

Il s'interrompit pour masser à nouveau son épaule, les dents serrées.

« ... depuis que quoi ? questionna Alphonse, intrigué.

- Depuis que... un démon s'est échappé du laboratoire d'Endir, répondit Rendy. Depuis qu'il a flanqué la trouille à toute la ville... et qu'il a tué ma meilleure amie. »

Alphonse écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

« Ce démon, Kerin... il pourrait aussi tuer des gens... il en est capable, tu as vu comment il se bat ! C'est un enragé, je suis certain qu'il bouffe de la pierre rouge tous les jours, le cinglé c'est lui ; pas moi... »

Alphonse ne sut que répondre. En fin de compte, la haine qu'éprouvait Rendy envers Kerin était peut-être justifiée. Mais Kerin était différent, Alphonse le sentait. Il avait envie de croire en lui, de lui faire confiance, de lui venir en aide. Ce jeune démon désirait de toutes ses forces protéger Ethel, et sa seule motivation était de lui apporter le bonheur et la liberté. Mais, surtout, il ne mentait pas, c'était certain. L'autre jour, quand il avait ouvert la porte... Alphonse avait ressenti jusqu'au plus profond de lui cette sensation de vide, de néant, de bien-être et de mal-être mêlés dans un espace sans fin, sans loi... si l'on omet le principe de l'équivalence.

Pour l'instant, un combat les attendait. Il ne devait plus ressasser ces souvenirs, il devait avancer... comme il avait toujours voulu le faire.

****

Kerin ferma les yeux et un violent coup de la part de son maître le propulsa violemment en arrière. Il tenta de se relever, et Endir le frappa de nouveau, puis le jeta à deux mètres de lui. Le jeune démon glissa sur le sol, puis se redressa légèrement, tremblant sous la douleur, sa colère, et son impuissance. Un mince flot de sang ruisselait sur sa joue gauche. Ethel, morte d'inquiétude, se précipita vers lui et l'aida à s'asseoir. Devant eux, Endir était dressé de toute sa hauteur, et brandissait encore son poing puissant, orné d'un épais bracelet de forme carrée, en direction de son "protégé".

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, Kerin... menaça-t-il. Si jamais tu t'échappes encore une fois de la sorte, je te jure que tu le regretteras. »

Kerin redressa lentement son visage vers Endir, frémissant de rage.

« Kerin, t'ai-je déjà menti ? »

Ses mâchoires crispées, le jeune démon sentait une colère infinie le parcourir et l'animer. Son poing se serrait sur le sol glacé, ses muscles frémissants et son cerveau en ébullition n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'il se jette sauvagement sur Endir pour le déchiqueter.

« Kerin... Kerin, calme-toi, je t'en supplie... » souffla Ethel, soudain tremblante de peur.

Des plaques noires commencèrent à se former sur les mains de Kerin. Elles recouvrèrent sa peau, s'étendirent, et commencèrent à se changer en lames meurtrières qui auraient tôt fait de réduire leur ennemi au silence.

Endir le frappa à nouveau et écarta violemment Ethel. Les deux se retrouvèrent propulsés l'un à l'opposé de l'autre, aussi impuissants qu'ils l'avaient toujours été. Kerin voulut se relever et faire face à son ennemi, mais se figea soudain. Son ennemi en question venait de brandir sous son nez une petite pierre rouge qui luisait faiblement, et frémissait toute seule. Kerin se mit à trembler. Il n'arriva bientôt plus à détacher son regard de cette pierre, qui avait l'air si insignifiante, si fragile, mais qu'il craignait par-dessus tout...

Des flammes rouges dansèrent dans ses yeux. Ethel hurla son nom, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Endir déposa la pierre sur sa blessure, et il se mit à hurler...

La pierre rouge pénétra le sang du jeune démon qui se sentit détruit de l'intérieur, puis régénéré, sans fin. Son amie avait beau crier son nom, elle avait beau pleurer, le supplier, il était devenu sourd. Elle avait beau chercher son regard, il était devenu aveugle. Il continuait de lutter contre cette force comme divine qui tentait de s'emparer de sa chair et de son sang.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'emparer de lui. Elle ne voulait que faire un avec lui.

Ses muscles se contractaient au risque de se déchirer, ses nerfs envoyaient dans tout son corps des messages insensés ; ses yeux fixaient le vide et son visage hurlait de douleur. Et pourtant, il devait tenir. Non, la mort n'aurait pas son âme en ce jour.

Lorsque Kerin se calma enfin, il s'effondra sur le sol et demeura immobile. Ethel se rua à ses côtés, le redressa, et écarta les mèches noires qui tombaient sur son visage.

« Kerin... » murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il semblait évanoui. La jeune fille le serra contre elle, en fermant les yeux, et ne posant qu'une seule question : "pourquoi" ? Pourquoi avaient-ils, tous les deux, besoin de subir ça ? Qu'avaient-ils fait au monde pour être châtiés de la sorte ? Elle demeura longuement près de lui, comme si même dans son coma, sa présence pouvait le rassurer. Lui demander de revenir vivant... De se relever, une fois de plus... Encore, encore un peu...

Ils n'avaient jamais connu la liberté.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui faudrait, à un moment ou à un autre, se décider à rouvrir les yeux. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite tous les deux : vivre captifs, dix, vingt, quinze ans... vivre captifs, mais mourir libres.

« Bientôt, tu n'auras plus à t'en faire, déclara alors Endir, la tirant de ses pensées. Je toucherai au but sous peu, il ne reste que peu de pierres à utiliser.

- Arrêtez... souffla Ethel avec le peu de voix qui lui restait. Il n'est qu'un semi-démon, il ne tiendra jamais le coup...

- Si, je connais mieux mes créations que toi, rétorqua l'alchimiste d'une voix sèche avant de tourner les talons. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant, les sept ne seront pas toutes pour lui... »

Ethel regarda la silhouette d'Endir disparaître, surprise. "Les sept ne seront pas toutes pour lui" ? Si elle se souvenait bien, la pierre rouge qu'il venait de lui administrer était la troisième, sur un total de sept. Endir en avait encore quatre en réserve... que comptait-il alors faire avec ?

Elle ferma les yeux et serra à nouveau son ami dans ses bras. Elle n'allait pas penser à ça maintenant. Dès que Kerin serait réveillé, elle retournerait voir la lumière du jour.

Parce que ça aussi, elle l'avait promis.

* * *

Vous allez dire que je torture mes personnages et vous aurez raison ; c'est à ce demander où se trouve la romance dans tout ça... Bah, elle finira par s'affirmer, vous en faites pas ! x3 Un grand merci aux lecteurs ; une petite review pour ma peine ? =3


	8. Quand la lune se lève

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Ethel, Endir et Rendy.

**Note :** Un immense merci à Sabine pour sa review ! Ce chapitre vous contera entre autres le retour d'un personnage qui semblait avoir été omis dans cette fic...

* * *

**Huitième Chapitre : Quand la lune se lève**

**

* * *

  
**

Une pile de dossiers vertigineuse se dressait devant lui. Assis sur son siège, les coudes posés sur son bureau, il considéra les feuilles de papier avec un certain mépris. Il y en avait tellement qu'à force de les observer, il finirait par avoir le vertige, tôt ou tard. Il serra les dents, fusilla du regard les dossiers qui ne rétorquèrent pas à la menace, puis se leva brusquement. La tête basse, il sa massa la nuque puis se redressa en s'étirant, avant de bâiller longuement. Il essuya d'un revers de main la larme qui avait perlé à son oeil, puis se retourna. La grande fenêtre derrière son bureau donnait une très belle vue sur Central. Les immeubles se succédaient jusqu'à l'horizon, baignés de la lueur du crépuscule.

Il était bientôt neuf heures du soir, et le Président Roy Mustang avait encore beaucoup de dossiers à traiter, à son plus grand désarroi.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis alla se rasseoir derrière son bureau. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire... Mais comme il n'était pas Président depuis si longtemps, il lui fallait faire preuve de bonne volonté.

Il s'empara du dossier qui constituait le sommet de la pile, empoigna un stylo, se mit au travail. Il commença à lire les mots, les phrases, les lignes, les paragraphes... et continua sa lecture en diagonale sans vraiment se rendre compte que son esprit était ailleurs.

Il était quelques années dans le passé, dans les catacombes de Central. Sombres, inquiétantes. Malsaines, glacées. Il les avaient vécues, y avait combattu, pour la première et la dernière fois... il y avait environ deux années. Aux côtés de ses compagnons, il avait fait danser ses flammes sur ses ennemis, pour qu'elles les emportent dans leur tourment infernal. Et après une bataille ardue contre celui qui se faisait nommer père des Homonculus, le silence était à jamais retombé sur cette salle funeste. Et Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps, dans un ultime effort. Contrairement à son frère aîné.

Cette fois, il interrompit sa lecture. Son regard se dirigea vers la vitre, du côté du vent, du côté des arbres, de la lune qui se levait dans le ciel sombre. Seul son oeil droit voyait encore ; le gauche avait péri lors du dernier affrontement, et il l'avait donc dissimulé d'un bandeau noir. Peut-être par ironie, peut-être pour garder en lui le poids de sa naïveté de l'époque. Lorsqu'il croyait en King Bradley... ou de moins, le pensait humain.

Parce qu'en réalité, il l'avait toujours détesté. Cet homme, dont il visait la place, et qu'il avait obtenue en ce jour.

Mustang ferma son unique oeil. Ressasser tous ces souvenirs, juste encore un peu... le temps d'emporter enfin une victoire totale... Car, malheureusement, leur combat n'était pas terminé.

Le Fullmetal Alchemist venait de quitter Central, pour une ville du sud. Il n'avait fourni quasiment aucune explication, mais Mustang savait bien ce qu'il en était véritablement. Il cachait quelque chose ; et dans cette ville voisine d'Aerugo se tramaient des événements funestes. Le Président en était persuadé. Il avait appris à connaître le Fullmetal Alchemist depuis le temps ; c'était même lui qui était allé le chercher à Resembool, au lendemain de sa transmutation humaine ratée, pour tenter de ramener sa mère à la vie. A l'époque, il semblait réduit à un enfant à qui il manquait un bras et une jambe, le regard perdu dans le vide... Et Roy savait, il était le seul à avoir jamais su, qu'en réalité, la plus ardente des flammes brûlait dans ces yeux dorés. Que ce fut à l'époque ou au moment présent, ces yeux avaient toujours abrité ces mêmes flammes, qui savaient consumer en lui toute volonté d'abandon. Edward Elric n'avait jamais su abandonner, et son jeune frère non plus.

Le regard à présent tourné vers l'horizon, Roy Mustang sourit. Il lui restait bien des dossiers à traiter, mais il ne s'en préoccupait plus.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas regardé la lune se lever.

****

Alphonse fut enfin de retour, des provisions en main. Un sac de riz et quelques fruits. C'était basique, mais essentiel à leur survie, après tout.

Il posa les aliments non loin de l'entrée, puis n'apercevant personne, il se rendit dans la chambre. Il découvrit alors Winry, à genoux devant Edward, et qui avait l'air inquiète en le regardant. En l'entendant arriver, la jeune fille sursauta et fut soulagée de voir le visage de son ami.

« ... Winry ? questionna ce dernier. Pourquoi restes-tu au chevet d'Ed... »

Alphonse s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils en observant son frère. Apparemment, Winry lui avait fait retrouver une position convenable pour dormir, il était allongé sur le dos mais semblait profondément assoupi. Il semblait même affronter quelque cauchemar ; ses sourcils se fronçaient de temps à autre, et il crispait son visage comme s'il luttait contre la douleur.

« Il n'a pas de fièvre en plus... déclara Winry en déposant sa main sur le front d'Edward. J'ai aussi essayé de le réveiller, mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à ouvrir les yeux...

- S'il respire normalement, on ne devrait pas s'en faire, déclara Alphonse avec un ton qu'il voulut rassurant. Allons manger, peut-être que ça le motivera pour se lever... »

Winry eut un petit rire, et le visage d'Edward se détendit. Il sembla alors retrouver un sommeil paisible ; du moins c'est ce que son amie et son frère espéraient de tout leur coeur.

****

« Vous auriez dû me réveiller... maugréa Edward. J'ai trop dormi... »

Edward, Alphonse et Winry étaient réunis dans le salon de la petite maison, et terminaient leur repas. Alphonse avait transmuté des bricoles en outils de cuisine, et était parvenu à allumer un feu pour pouvoir cuire du riz. Le fait que son jeune frère ait réussi à allumer un feu sans mal avait permis à Edward de faire remarquer, une fois de plus, que le flame alchemist était bien le genre de personne dont on pouvait aisément se passer au quotidien.

« Alors, tu as fait des cauchemars, Ed ? questionna Winry après le repas. Tu avais l'air de passer un mauvais moment dans tes rêves, tout à l'heure... »

Edward réfléchit un instant. Un cauchemar ? Si c'était vrai, il l'avait oublié. Il démentit alors son amie. Mais après coup, et tandis que la conversation repartait sur un autre sujet - celui de Rendy qu'Alphonse avait rencontré plus tôt dans une épicerie - Edward se souvint de quelque chose. Ecarlate. Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Une lueur rouge... des yeux pareils au sang... Oui, il s'en souvenait à présent. Une cascade de cheveux noirs et une rivière écarlate... la pierre philosophale ? Il avait aussi vu des lèvres s'ouvrir. Il avait entendu une voix, lointaine et blessée, et qui appelait à l'aide. Les souvenirs qu'il en gardait étaient si vagues qu'ils auraient pu ne pas avoir existé. Alors pour l'instant, Edward décida de ne pas se préoccuper de ces songes.

Ce ne fut pas la meilleure décision qu'il prit de sa vie.

****

Ethel rejoignit les deux frères et leur amie en début d'après-midi, comme elle l'avait promis. Mais à son arrivée, les trois adolescents affichèrent surprise. Comme le soir où elle avait erré dans les rues de Central, le visage de la captive d'Endir était pâle, dénué de tout sentiment, de tout désir de vivre.

« Pardon si je vous ai fait attendre... » dit-elle alors, avec une voix si faible qu'elle s'apparentait à un murmure.

Winry fut la première à se lever, pour aller à sa rencontre et l'aider à s'asseoir, inquiète. Edward et Alphonse se rapprochèrent également, en même temps soucieux et intrigués.

« Ca va aller... assura alors Ethel en respirant profondément. Kerin est resté au laboratoire, pour cerner l'attention d'Endir. Quant à moi, j'ai eu le droit de sortir pour l'après-midi tant que je ne quittais pas la ville.

- Quand même... ton maître ne se doute de rien ? questionna Edward. Il pourrait facilement s'imaginer que toi et Kerin prépariez un plan pour venir à bout de lui, non ?

- Si, en fait il s'en doute bien... répondit Ethel, à la surprise de ses interlocuteurs. Mais il est persuadé qu'on ne pourra jamais rien contre lui. Pendant toutes ces années, Kerin et moi étions sûrs qu'il avait raison... les gens qui connaissaient un peu trop Kerin le fuyaient parce qu'il était à moitié démon. Ici à Yvanesca, personne, mis à part vous trois et Rendy, n'est au courant pour ses pouvoirs.

- Hum... il va falloir agir discrètement si on ne veut pas semer la panique dans toute la ville, répliqua Alphonse.

- C'est vrai. Tout ne devra se jouer que dans le laboratoire, et la première difficulté est de parvenir à y pénétrer, déclara Ethel. Il est bien gardé ; il faut de nombreux codes pour pouvoir passer toutes les portes d'accès. Et il y a des caméras de surveillance un peu partout ; Endir saura immédiatement si des intrus pénètrent sur son territoire.

- Sauf s'il est trop occupé pour se préoccuper de ces caméras... non ? dit Edward. A part toi et Kerin et lui, il n'y a personne pour se soucier de qui entre et sort, non ?

- Techniquement, c'est vrai, répondit Ethel. Mais il faut du temps pour arriver jusqu'aux salles qui ne sont pas surveillées, et Endir vérifie bien toute les demi-heures si personne n'a été repéré. Ou alors, pour attirer durablement son attention, il faudrait quelque chose comme... »

Ethel s'interrompit, et réfléchit un instant. La crainte commença à se lire sur son visage, et elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Comme l'exploitation des pouvoirs de Kerin... termina-t-elle. Oui, si Kerin tente d'ouvrir la porte devant lui, il sera trop heureux pour s'inquiéter de quelque intrus chez lui... Mais ça signifierait fatalement mettre Kerin en grand danger, j'espère qu'on peut trouver une autre solution... »

Il y eut un silence. Le visage d'Ethel était toujours aussi pâle ; Alphonse se pencha vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux et la questionna :

« Ethel, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Je... oui. En fait, tout à l'heure, Endir a utilisé une pierre rouge sur Kerin... Je ne vous en avais pas encore parlé, mais Endir possède des pierres philosophales incomplètes. »

Les trois amis affichèrent surprise, en particulier Edward qui s'exclama :

« Et combien il en possède, au juste ?! Ne me dis pas que...

- Sept », l'interrompit Ethel avec gravité, conformément à ses craintes.

Oui, c'était conforme à ses craintes. Edward se rassit et enfouit son visage dans sa main gauche. Sept, pour sept péchés capitaux... ce cinglé n'avait quand même pas réussi à recréer les Homonculus ?! Ou peut-être que c'était seulement son projet, et qu'il n'y était pas encore parvenu...

« Et il les a utilisées sur Kerin, tu dis ? reprit Alphonse, pas moins intrigué et anxieux que son frère aîné.

- Oui, c'est la troisième qu'il lui administre. Chacune de ces pierres confère à Kerin plus de pouvoirs, mais réduit considérablement sa durée de vie... Pourtant, Endir m'a confié, juste avant de me laisser seule avec Kerin, que les sept pierres philosophales incomplètes ne seraient pas toutes pour lui... Il lui en reste quatre, et je me demande encore ce qu'il compte faire avec...

- Recréer les Homonculus, déclara Edward en passant sa main sur son visage. Mais comment est-ce possible... Et pourquoi lier Kerin à tout ça ?

- Il reste beaucoup de zones d'ombre, affirma Ethel. Même moi, je ne suis presque au courant de rien. Par contre, Kerin... peut-être qu'il en sait plus. Ecoutez. »

Edward, Alphonse et Winry reportèrent toute leur attention sur la captive d'Endir, qui se pencha vers eux et leur dit, son regard profondément ancré dans le leur :

« Demain, je vous fais entrer dans ce laboratoire. Et tous ensemble, nous arrêterons Endir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Les trois amis acquiescèrent. Même Winry qui n'avait pas tout saisi de la conversation, puisque l'alchimie n'était pas vraiment son domaine et que, pour être franche, elle trouvait cet art un peu obscur. Mais elle savait pourtant qu'elle aurait son rôle à jouer dans ce combat, en assistant Edward du mieux possible en lui fournissant le meilleur d'elle-même, comme elle l'avait promis il y a fort longtemps : le doter de l'auto-mail le plus performant qu'il puisse trouver. Elle avait ramené ses outils et des pièces de rechange ; ainsi que toute sa volonté pour aider ses deux amis.

Ses deux frères.

***

Lorsque tomba le soir, Ethel se retira enfin pour rentrer au laboratoire, laissant seuls dans la vieille bâtisse Edward, Alphonse et Winry. Ils avaient passé l'après midi à discuter d'un plan ; permettant de mettre Kerin hors de danger, de s'infiltrer dans le laboratoire sans être vus tout en empêchant Rendy de s'en mêler. Il n'existait pas de solution parfaite ; ils n'avaient que des suppositions qu'il leur faudrait confirmer. Ethel allait tout rapporter à Kerin dans la nuit, et ils informeraient les trois visiteurs du plan définitif le lendemain. Enfin, ils passeraient à l'action le soir.

Mais même s'il leur restait du temps pour se préparer, Edward se sentait anxieux, ce soir-là. Non que ses deux proches ne l'étaient pas ; mais eux au moins avaient réussi à trouver le sommeil ; tandis que lui, tourmenté, restait allongé sur le sol, à admirer le plafond ocre que la lumière de la lune éclairait légèrement. Winry et Alphonse respiraient lentement et paisiblement, endormis dans les draps des sages. Edward se redressa, et ses cheveux détachés lui glissèrent de part et d'autre de la nuque. Il leva la tête pour regarder l'extérieur ; une douce chaleur régnait encore dans la pièce malgré la nuit. La lune se cachait de temps à autre derrière les rares nuages, qui défilaient lentement dans les cieux obscurs.

Soudain, un bruit sourd étouffa le silence. Edward fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il alla à la fenêtre. Les silhouettes obscures des maisons voisines à la leur étaient soudain devenues inquiétantes ; et il ne pouvait absolument rien en distinguer, malgré la lueur de la lune. C'est alors que le jeune alchimiste distingua des formes entre les taudis ; pourtant déserts en permanence, d'habitude. Des formes rapides, qui couraient sans bruit, mais avec quelques grondements qui n'étaient pas sans l'inquiéter.

Edward s'habilla à la va-vite, revêtit son manteau rouge dans un coup de vent et sortit de la maison en courant. Dans la rue déserte, il fit quelques pas en direction du laboratoire, puis se figea. Il se mit à scruter l'extrémité de cette large rue où il se trouvait.

Il jura alors que quelque chose s'y mouvait, droit devant lui.

Et avançait dans sa direction.

Des yeux rouges se détachèrent des ténèbres, sur des corps recouverts d'une fourrure noire. Ils avaient plus ou moins une carrure de loup, avec des pattes fines et plus d'un mètre au garrot. Une aura plus que maléfique les précédait, comme s'ils étaient les messagers d'une nuit éternelle. Le noir commença à recouvrir le sol, les habitations, les débris, tout ce qui se dressait sur leur route. Edward était complètement paralysé. Ces bestioles seraient tôt ou tard à sa portée, elles avançaient vers lui lentement, leurs crocs blancs luisaient au sein de ces ténèbres, et leurs yeux écarlates lui annonçaient déjà une mort certaine. Vite. Alphonse et Winry étaient en danger. Il devait faire quelque chose. Bouger, partir d'ici, aller les chercher, les réveiller, fuir...

Ou combattre.

Edward ne sut pas quelle folie s'empara de lui alors, mais il était déjà sûr d'une chose : il allait regretter son geste.

Dans un élan de courage ou de témérité accrue, il se libéra de sa paralysie, et se mit à courir vers les créatures en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

*

*

*

Ah, quelle témérité, le Edo ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ; en espérant que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me témoigner vos impressions, j'en ai besoin pour continuer ^^ Merci d'avance !


	9. Le Passage

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Ethel, Endir et Rendy.

**Note : **Encore un très grand merci à Matsuyama, Syolen et Sabine ; vos encouragements me sauvent la vie lol. Et pour répondre à ta question Matsuyama, la fic devrait compter 20 chapitres, normalement. C'est vrai qu'ils comptent déjà s'infiltrer dans le labo mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu ; tu pourras en juger par toi-même ;3

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Neuvième Chapitre : Le Passage**

**

* * *

  
**

Le néant. Sans limite, sans ciel, sans terre. Edward rouvrit les yeux, et s'apprêta à réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver. L'avait-on attaqué ? Etait-il blessé ou d'abord ; avait-il mal à quel endroit que ce fut ? Le jeune alchimiste détendit ses membres et se redressa en regardant ses mains. La gauche était de chair, et la droite, en acier. Elle n'était pas cassée ; ce qui était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Mais la mauvaise nouvelle était qu'elle se trouvait toujours là. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Edward commença à se remémorer les événements qui avaient eu lieu juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Il se trouvait à Yvanesca, avec son frère ainsi que Winry... la nuit tombée, il était sorti seul, alerté par des bruits étranges à l'extérieur... et là, des sortes d'énormes loups noirs s'étaient avancés vers lui... Et lui, comme un idiot, avait voulu tout faire pour les empêcher d'aller plus loin. Mais à peine avait-il couru trois mètres que sa vision était devenue noire. Il se souvenait juste d'une immense forme rectangulaire qui apparaissait derrière l'une des créatures...

La Porte ?

Le jeune alchimiste balaya du regard les environs. Non ; il se trouvait dans un lieu entièrement noir. Sans odeur, silencieux. Il faisait ni chaud, ni froid. En levant les yeux, il ne voyait même pas une étoile ; et en posant sa main gauche contre le sol, il ne sentait ni de fraîcheur, ni de chaleur. Seulement du vide, comme s'il marchait dans un air qui stagnait indéfiniment. Il se redressa et regarda alentour à nouveau, intrigué et égaré dans cet univers sinistre. Il devait rapidement savoir où il se trouvait, pourquoi il s'y trouvait, et, plus important encore, savoir si les autres étaient en sûreté.

Il choisit une direction au hasard et se mit à avancer. Lentement, comme si ce vide sous ses pieds pouvait soudain devenir aussi profond qu'une abysse, le trahir, et le laisser tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Mais ce sol étrange ne se dérobait pas, et il pouvait continuer à avancer. En regardant autour de lui, il vit alors quelques formes vagues se dessiner devant lui. Comme des nuages noirs qui se détachaient difficilement dans cet univers déjà si sombre. Puis, ce fut un chemin qui se détacha. De formes, claires, qui se distinguaient parfaitement dans cet univers étrange. Edward s'arrêta pour regarder tout autour de lui ces formes, ces lignes blanches. Il chercha un indice, une piste à suivre, sans succès.

Il n'était peut-être plus dans le néant, mais où était-il ?

C'est alors qu'une intense lueur, à sa gauche, attira son attention. Il s'en approcha à petits pas, intrigués. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une fausse porte vers la Vérité, car celle-ci, selon ses souvenirs, était plus une mer de sang et de débris qu'autre chose. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était bien d'y retourner.

Un loup. Edward se figea. La créature lumineuse le regardait avec des yeux écarlate, et elle était pareille aux créatures qui avaient envahi Yvanesca avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. C'était la même espèce de loup, mais sauf que celui-ci était blanc, brumeux comme un mirage et et brillant comme une étoile.

La créature se mit debout sur ses quatre pattes minces et puissantes, puis se tourna dans une direction sans quitter Edward des yeux. Celui-ci déglutit, et avança à petits pas vers la lumière de la créature qui, apparemment satisfaite de ce choix de sa part, continua son chemin, l'alchimiste sur les talons.

« Ah... Attends ! »

La créature allait de plus en plus vite. Heureusement, elle luisait intensément ; ce qui permettait à Edward de réussir à la pister entre les formes obscures qui se dressaient de temps à autre sur sa route, comme pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Rapidement, il cessa d'essayer de comprendre la situation, et préféra se concentrer sur sa course. En cet instant, il était l'ombre et n'avait qu'une envie : avaler la lumière.

Des éclairs blancs se mirent à zébrer le vide autour de lui, et il accéléra encore, sentant ses oreilles bourdonner. Il serra les dents, sous la douleur. Il avait l'impression que ses tympans allaient exploser ; sa vue se brouillait de temps à autre et la créature lumineuse allait toujours aussi vite, là bas, droit devant lui.

« Attends... »

Il manqua de trébucher et évita à la dernière seconde un énorme bloc noir sorti de nulle part. L'univers chaotique sembla soudain se déchaîner, un éclair s'écrasa près de sa jambe et eut pour effet de le faire aller encore plus vite. Les muscles de ses jambes commençaient à lui faire sérieusement mal, sa gorge et son nez s'enflammaient, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Pas encore, pas maintenant. La tempête ténébreuse était en train de tout aspirer autour de lui, égarant son esprit dans la plus tenace des peur, la plus obscure des confusions et le dernier des espoirs.

C'est alors que, pareille à une ultime sortie de cet enfer chaotique, une imposante porte blanche se dressa dans les ténèbres, droit devant lui, et s'ouvrit lentement, tandis que les obstacles continuaient de pleuvoir et que des sons stridents le faisaient souffrir atrocement. Sans ralentir, le loup blanc bondit à l'intérieur de la porte. Edward usa de ses dernières forces pour accélérer, et, aveuglé par l'intense lumière, il ferma les yeux et tomba, soudain inconscient.

****

Edward se réveilla en sursaut. Le froid le serra comme un étau, et il se leva d'un bond. Le sol était dallé avec des pierres arrondies, mais d'une fraîcheur extrême. Il regarda autour de lui, frémissant. Heureusement qu'il avait quand même pris son manteau avec lui... Il le replaça correctement sur ses épaules et observa son entourage. De vieux néons accrochés au murs luisaient faiblement, et s'éteignaient brièvement de temps à autre. C'était une pièce carrée, aux murs apparemment renforcés ; un vrai coffre-fort. Mais où diable était-il tombé ?

Une lueur rouge attira alors son attention, au fond de la pièce. Il avança à petits pas vers ce qui semblait être un grand cylindre, avec une vitre... rempli de pierre rouge liquide. Il tressaillit. Et lorsque, juste derrière le cylindre, il vit des crocs blancs et des yeux rouges se détacher derrière des barreaux de fer, il faillit pousser un cri de surprise.

Il recula précipitamment, coeur battant, en fixant les créatures. C'étaient encore les mêmes que celles qu'il avait vues à Yvanesca. Ces sortes de loups noirs aux yeux rouge sang, qui savaient tétaniser d'un simple regard. Mais les créatures restaient calmes, rassemblées par dizaines dans différentes cages qui se succédaient le long du mur du fond. Elles poussaient des grognements sonores mais mis à part faire les cent pas dans leur pauvre territoire ou observer le nouveau venu avec une sorte de curiosité, elles semblaient complètement passives. Au contraire ; la pierre rouge enfermée dans le grand cylindre avait l'air de les fasciner. Ou de les tétaniser et les immobiliser sur place ?

«_ Bon, on dirait que tu as pu traverser le Passage... tu me surprends, Fullmetal. _»

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna vivement. Ca venait bien de derrière lui ? Il y avait un petit couloir qui menait à une nouvelle pièce. Ca devait provenir de là... Edward déglutit et quitta la salle en restant sur ses gardes. Il traversa le couloir et parvint dans une nouvelle pièce beaucoup, beaucoup plus grande.

C'était le même genre de murs renforcés, mais cette fois, c'était une salle vide, de forme ronde. Pour cause : au sol, un immense cercle de transmutation était dessiné. Un cercle de pouvoir, de puissance, mais parfois aussi de mal.

La salle était sombre et Edward avait du mal à distinguer son autre extrémité, droit devant lui. Il fit quelques pas sur le cercle, et à sa surprise, sentit quelques vibrations, faibles mais bien présentes, remonter le long de ses jambes fatiguées et le faire frémir. Les traits du cercle de transmutation s'étaient mis à luire faiblement, et de l'autre côté du cercle, une silhouette sombre s'était mise en mouvement.

Deux appendices pareils à deux immenses mains d'ossements qui sortaient du corps sombre se détachèrent du cercle, pour regagner le corps de l'invocateur, assis à l'opposé d'Edward. Après avoir retrouvé une silhouette plus humaine, l'individu se releva et alla calmement à la rencontre de son invité inopiné.

« Et... comment tu te sens ? questionna l'individu avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Kerin... je te hais... rétorqua Edward en abandonnant enfin sa pose de combat, avant de ressentir pour de bon la douleur de ses jambes et de ses tympans. Et je me sens mal, ajouta-t-il en déposant sa main de chair contre son oreille gauche. C'était quoi ce bazar au juste ? J'ai cru que j'allais y passer, j'ai rien compris et d'abord on est où ?!

- Pas de panique, on est juste dans le cinquième sous-sol du laboratoire d'Endir », répliqua Kerin calmement.

Edward se laissa tomber avec un soupir, mais peu convaincu par le côté "rassurant" de la révélation de Kerin. Pour lui, les termes "on est juste" ne collaient pas avec "dans le laboratoire d'Endir".

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y fais, au juste ? questionna Edward froidement. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?!

- Je t'ai fait emprunter le Passage, répondit Kerin. Une sorte de dimension quelque part entre la Porte et le monde réel.

- Une fausse Porte vers la Vérité ? questionna Edward, surpris.

- En fait... non, c'est un peu différent, répondit Kerin en s'asseyant à son tour pour être à la hauteur de son interlocuteur. Tu vois, quand tu ouvres la Porte, tu parviens directement en face de la Vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... oui, confirma Edward en se remémorant avec douleur la mésaventure de la transmutation de sa propre mère, il y a des années de cela.

- Eh bien, le Passage que je t'ai fait emprunter est normalement le chemin que tu traverses pour aller du monde réel jusqu'à la Porte, et vice versa. Mais normalement ça se déroule en un clin d'oeil et on n'en a aucun souvenir, mais mes pouvoirs de semi-démon, ainsi que ceux de mes cousins éloignés me permettent d'exploiter le Passage à loisir. »

Kerin avait désigné d'un petit geste du pouce la pièce derrière Edward, où les créatures noires s'entassaient dans leurs cages. Edward considéra le jeune démon avec surprise, et répéta avec un sourire gêné :

« "Cousins" ?

- Eh bien... oui, répondit Kerin, gêné à son tour. Je t'ai déjà raconté tout ça, je suis à moitié démon. J'ai juste la particularité d'avoir plus ou moins forme humaine.

- "Plus ou moins" ? reprit Edward, de plus en plus intrigué par le personnage de Kerin.

- J'aimerais plutôt en venir au plus important si tu le veux bien, répliqua alors celui-ci. Ethel t'a parlé des pierres rouges qu'Endir utilise sur moi ?

- Oui... et tu en as reçu une troisième il y a peu, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait. J'ai acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs, encore plus d'Esprim et notamment, je suis maintenant capable de permettre à quelqu'un d'emprunter le Passage. Mais pour ce premier essai, non sans risque, j'ai demandé un peu d'aide aux démons dans la salle derrière toi.

- Ce sont donc bien des démons... commenta Edward, un peu mal à l'aise. Et alors, le fait qu'ils soient venus à Yvanesca... ce n'était pas pour s'en prendre aux autres ?

- Non, tu étais le seul visé. Les démons sont retournés au laboratoire aussitôt après ta traversée du Passage, et quant à moi, j'ai gardé contact avec ton esprit pour t'aider à trouver le bon chemin et t'en tirer.

- Même si j'ai bien cru mourir à une dizaine de reprises... grommela Edward, pour qui l'expérience n'avait pas été très agréable.

- Ah, je suis désolé... s'excusa Kerin. Mais au moins, tu es arrivé ici vivant... Tu as vu comme le Passage s'est déchaîné, au fil du temps ? Plus tu y restes, plus il essaye de te faire partir à tout prix. Et un démon a pu te guider dans le noir, tu t'en rappelles ? En fait, c'était moi. C'était une part de mon esprit qui t'a guidé jusqu'à la sortie ; et tu as atterri auprès des démons qui m'avaient aidé à ouvrir le Passage.

- Et le cercle a aussi servi à ça ? questionna Edward en observant les tracés au sol.

- Oui, je ne suis pas expert en alchimie, mais en insufflant mon Esprim dans les lignes, j'ai pu maintenu le Passage ouvert et j'ai évité qu'il ne t'englobe définitivement dans une autre dimension. Le cercle ne servait certainement pas à ça à la base, mais bon... »

Edward eut un petit rire nerveux, au vu du détachement avec lequel Kerin parlait des choses graves.

« En tout cas, reprit Kerin innocemment, voilà un nouveau moyen d'entrer dans le laboratoire, non ? Endir n'a pas encore connaissance du Passage, et tant qu'il ne sera au courant de rien, nous pourrons agir. Mais il nous faut faire vite. Endir reste un alchimiste de talent, et ses recherches progressent à un rythme effréné. Si jamais il apprend l'existence du Passage, et sait que je peut l'utiliser pour transporter quelqu'un où je veux, il ne manquera pas de prendre des mesures afin d'éviter un quelconque plan de notre part.

- Des mesures, c'est-à-dire ? questionna Edward, de plus en plus intrigué par le récit de son allié.

- Par exemple... je pense qu'il est capable de m'enchaîner définitivement quelque part pour que je me tienne tranquille, tuer Ethel ou prendre tout Yvanesca en otage... rien ne l'arrête, il est plus que dangereux. »

Il y eut un silence. Certes, cette histoire de Passage était une nouvelle piste intéressante... mais c'était un trajet risqué et Edward savait qu'il refuserait d'y retourner ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore, si Kerin ne s'améliorait pas dans son art de faire emprunter aux gens des dimensions étranges.

« Je suis désolé, dit alors Kerin pour briser le silence. Dès que j'ai repris connaissance après qu'Endir m'a administré la nouvelle pierre, je me suis rendu ici pour préparer ta venue, et exploiter ma nouvelle ressource de pouvoirs. Mais... comme tu dois t'en douter, utiliser ce genre de faculté est dangereux pour mon organisme, par conséquent, il faut qu'on se dépêche d'arrêter Endir. Peut-être qu'il ne compte pas utiliser les quatre dernières pierres sur moi, mais peu importe : il a encore en tête des plans obscurs dont j'ignore tout.

- Mais... Ethel nous avait dit que tu savais des choses de plus qu'elle à propos des plans d'Endir, non ? questionna Edward, sentant un nouvel espoir fondre.

- Je sais des choses si sombres que j'ai du mal à les comprendre, répondit Kerin. En revanche, je sais quel est le but visé par Endir.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est l'acquisition de la vie éternelle », gémit Edward en se rappelant du nombre de personnes qui avaient désiré cette folie, dans le temps.

Kerin marqua un temps d'arrêt sous l'effet de la surprise, avant de rétorquer :

« La vie éternelle ? Bien sûr que non, ce que veut Endir, c'est...

- Mon petit Kerin, tu parles trop. »

Kerin se leva en sursaut et se retourna vivement. Une silhouette sombre se tenait bien droite, dressée de l'autre côté du cercle. Intrigué, Edward se leva lentement, derrière Kerin qui s'était mis à trembler très légèrement. Le jeune alchimiste remarqua avec stupeur deux immenses trous dans le haut que portait Kerin, au niveau de ses omoplates. Mais il choisit d'oublier rapidement ce mystère pour contempler le nouvel arrivant avec méfiance et surprise, lorsque ce dernier s'avança un peu plus vers les deux alliés, calmement :

« Visiblement, tu as fait quelque chose qui va me déplaire, vu la tête que tu fais », déclara le nouveau venu avec calme.

C'était un homme vêtu dans les tons bruns, un barbu d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux châtains assez courts. Son regard était très perçant mais dissimulait quelque chose de tétanisant ; son nez légèrement courbé avait été ridé par l'âge, de même que ses lèvres pâles au dessus de sa mâchoire puissante et carrée. Ses vêtements amples dissimulaient son corps dans sa quasi-totalité et rendaient sa carrure plus imposante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Endir... » grogna Kerin en toisant son maître du plus cruellement dont il était capable.

* * *

*

*

*

Et voilà, les ennuis commencent... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ; n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fera grand plaisir ^^


	10. Alchimie funeste

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Ethel, Endir et Rendy

**Note :** Rien à signaler sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est que c'est certainement mon préféré avec le 16 x3 Les amateurs de baston vont y être servis ! Encore une fois, je tiens à exprimer toute ma gratitude envers Sabine et Matsuyama qui continuent de m'encourager.

* * *

**Dixième Chapitre : Alchimie funeste**

**

* * *

  
**

Lorsqu'Alphonse rouvrit les yeux, le froid matinal le fit frémir. Il se redressa sur ses draps et saisit un gilet gris qui traînait à proximité avant de l'enfiler, puis de jeter un coup d'oeil au reste de la pièce. Winry semblait se réveiller lentement elle aussi, mais en revanche, Edward n'était plus là. Alphonse poussa un long soupir et se leva, remit rapidement ses draps en place et sortit de la chambre, tandis que Winry, encore somnolente, s'habillait rapidement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre à son tour après avoir passé un coup de peigne dans sa longue chevelure blonde, Alphonse revint en trombe dans la pièce et s'exclama :

« Winry, Ed a disparu, il n'est nulle part ! Il n'a même pas laissé un message, ni rien...

- Hein ?! s'étonna Winry.

- J'ai aussi vérifié autour de la maison, mais rien du tout...

- Il exagère ! lança Winry. Ca ne lui arrive jamais de s'imaginer qu'on s'inquiète pour lui ?! »

Alphonse poussa déjà son deuxième soupir de la journée.

****

Alphonse et Winry avaient conclu qu'il leur fallait aller le chercher. Ils quittèrent la maison bien couverts et eurent pour réflexe de commencer par regarder de tous côtés. A gauche, la rue s'enfonçait vers les rivages de la ville et celle de droite fondait vers le laboratoire d'Endir. La nuit précédente avait grandement rafraîchi l'extérieur. Comme à son habitude, Yvanesca était plongée dans le silence, et certainement aussi la crainte. Le ciel, couleur bleu pastel, semblait aussi immobile et éteint que les maisons ocres qui entouraient les deux amis.

« Où peut-il être allé ?... marmonna Winry dans son écharpe, qu'elle avait emporté pour lutter contre le froid matinal.

- Hum... je n'en sais trop rien, admit Alphonse. Et si on...

- ... Si on quoi ? »

Alphonse s'était interrompu et avait froncé les sourcils en regardant fixement une direction. Là-bas, droit devant, perchée sur l'une des maisons ocres, une silhouette semblait observer les environs du laboratoire.

« On dirait... commença Alphonse en s'approchant des maisons avec l'intention de grimper dessus.

- Ah... attends, tu vas où ? » réagit Winry.

En guise de réponse, Alphonse frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les déposer au sol. Des éclairs surgirent et l'énergie se mit à fuser de tous côtés, la terre remua et se mit à former un escalier grimpant jusqu'aux toits des maisons ocres. Le jeune alchimiste gravit quelques marches, puis s'arrêta, se retourna et tendit sa main vers son amie.

« Tu viens ? » lui dit-il en plongeant dans son regard ses yeux dorés.

Les mêmes que son frère. Une fois de plus, Winry crut s'y perdre lorsqu'elle consentit à s'avancer vers son ami, pour déposer sa main dans la sienne.

****

Endir décocha un sourire tétanisant. Kerin fit un pas en arrière mais continuait de se tenir sur ses gardes : derrière lui, Edward n'était pas vraiment en mesure de se battre de toutes ses forces, à cause de sa traversée du Passage.

« Recule, Fullmetal... souffla le jeune démon.

- Kerin, on peut savoir qui est cet invité que tu m'as ramené là ? » questionna alors Endir.

Kerin serra les dents, et sentit une colère sans faille grimper en lui. Il n'avait pas prévu que son maître puisse arriver maintenant, alors que d'habitude à ces heures là, il était toujours plongé dans ses livres d'alchimie, quelque part au troisième sous-sol. Il ne descendait presque jamais dans les profondeurs du cinquième. Kerin en était certain. Il avait étudié les faits et gestes de son maître pendant des jours, des mois et des années ; avant de conclure qu'il avait des habitudes très routinières. Connaître par coeur ses trajets quotidiens avait souvent à permis à Kerin et Ethel d'échapper à son regard, à ses sentences, à ses règles qu'il leur avaient imposées. Et alors qu'une fois de plus, Kerin avait minutieusement préparé le terrain, encore courbatu et endolori par cette pierre rouge qu'il venait de recevoir en lui, alors qu'il était passé outre sa douleur et s'était traîné tant bien que mal jusque dans le sous-sol le moins fréquenté par son maître, voilà qu'Endir, pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans, arrivait à contrecarrer ses plans ?

« Tu es surpris ? » questionna son maître avec un petit sourire, comme Kerin s'obstinait à ne pas répondre.

Un hasard ?

Le jeune démon frémissait toujours de rage. Edward n'était pas le seul à avoir été affaibli par le Passage ; pour Kerin, l'ouvrir et permettre à quelqu'un de le traverser l'avait également vidé de ses forces.

« Tu es le Fullmetal Alchemist, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward frémit. A présent, c'était lui qu'Endir observait, et c'était à lui qu'il venait de s'adresser, toujours avec ce petit sourire qu'on avait envie de lui faire ravaler. Edward se décala légèrement, pour ne plus être dissimulé par Kerin, et ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre.

« Fullmetal... commença-t-il.

- Viens », lança Edward à Endir en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Un duel d'alchimie.

Lorsque Kerin voulut crier à son ami de s'enfuir, le combat avait déjà commencé, et il était déjà trop tard.

Des montagnes surgirent du sol et des murs pour fuser vers les deux adversaires opposés ; les éclairs de transmutation criaient et couraient sur les parois de pierre et de dalles, pour libérer leur puissance comme divine. Kerin recula vivement et se plaqua le dos contre le mur circulaire, le plus éloigné possible du conflit. Il croisa ses bras devant son visage pour ne pas être aveuglé par les vagues de poussière qui allaient et venaient, sans compter les projectiles qui volaient dans toutes les directions. Il chercha à distinguer chacun des deux combattants, mais à peine une silhouette faisait quelques pas vers lui et était sur le point de se dévoiler à ses yeux, elle disparaissait à nouveau dans la violence et la confusion du conflit.

Kerin savait qu'il devait agir. Oui, mais ses pouvoirs étaient plus une rage destructrice qu'autre chose ; qu'il était loin de pouvoir contrôler et d'user sans risquer de blesser son allié. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée du petit couloir, qui menait dans la salle où étaient enfermés les démons ; la petite salle où Edward s'était réveillé après sa traversée du Passage. C'était la seule issue ; vu que la porte par laquelle était arrivé Endir avait sans doute été scellée par ce dernier.

Aussi, en moins d'une seconde, Kerin avait pris sa décision.

Longeant le mur circulaire, évitant tant bien que mal les projectiles et les éclairs qui fusaient de tous côtés, Kerin se mit à courir en direction du petit couloir. S'il libérait les démons en les éloignant de la pierre rouge, peut-être qu'il arriverait à les contrôler pour qu'ils se rebellent contre Endir, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt... Détruire ce cylindre de pierre rouge lui serait une tâche accrue mais il s'en moquait : il n'allait pas reculer maintenant.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre son objectif et de s'éclipser du champ de combat, une immense pointe de béton traversa la pièce et alla percuter le mur à sa gauche, manquant de lui fracasser la tête et lui bloquant le passage. Kerin freina subitement, surpris par l'attaque, et se tourna à nouveau vers l'arène. Le conflit semblait s'être calmé, et pour cause : Edward s'était effondré à quelques mètres d'Endir, qui avait profité de la faiblesse de son adversaire pour empêcher Kerin de mettre son nouveau plan à exécution.

« Où vas-tu comme ça, mon petit Kerin ? questionna Endir d'un ton moqueur. Tu n'as pas envie de voir ton ami détruit par cette science qu'il vénère depuis son plus jeune âge ? »

Edward releva la tête d'un coup, serrant les dents, et frappa sans crier gare ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. Quelques piliers surgirent du sol, déformant le cercle de transmutation qui y avait été tracé, puis foncèrent vers Endir. Celui-ci para sans mal les attaques de son adversaire avec un énorme mur de pierre qu'il fit surgir devant lui. C'était l'occasion qu'attendait l'alchimiste d'Acier : alors qu'un nouveau nuage de poussière s'était levé, Edward surprit son adversaire et, une lame fraîchement formée sur son bras mécanique, il fondit vers le centre de la pièce, fit un bond prodigieux en direction d'Endir et frappa de toutes ses forces.

Mais, déjà grandement affaibli par le combat, il manqua sa cible.

Un pilier de béton surgit du sol et lui frappa l'abdomen ; il fut projeté avec violence à l'autre bout de l'arène et roula sur le sol ravagé de toutes parts. Il tenta de se redresser, et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Le souffle coupé, il sentit un mince filet de sang glisser de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton.

« Fullmetal ! »

Kerin n'avait rien vu venir. Tout s'était passé trop vite. Le jeune démon n'attendit pas et commença à concentrer sa puissance. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il devait le faire. Il devait le tuer. Tout serait terminé, il serait libre, ils seraient...

Il avait à peine commencé à métamorphoser son bras qu'il se retrouva avec une pierre rouge brandie devant son visage. Endir avait vu venir le coup et encore une fois, avait paré une agression à son égard avec excellence. Kerin sentit ses yeux s'agrandir, et la métamorphose de ses membres ne s'arrêta pas. Son corps parcouru de violents spasmes, il poussa un hurlement, et posa un genou au sol. Sur son bras, une marque noir s'étendait de plus en plus, durcissait et recouvrait sa peau. De cette matière noire surgirent bientôt de longues griffes, et des plumes noires vinrent se mêler à la transformation, en poussant sur ses bras qui ressemblaient plus à d'énormes serres de rapace qu'à des mains.

Edward se redressa légèrement avec douleur pour contempler la scène avec stupeur. Plus rouges que jamais, les yeux de Kerin s'enflammaient, fixaient le vide et concentraient leur colère, tandis que sur ses bras continuaient de croître ces griffes meurtrières, tranchantes comme des lames de sabre qui déchiquetaient les manches du haut qu'il portait. Sa chevelure noire se hérissait, et ses omoplates aussi commençaient à se transformer. Sans crier gare, deux immenses ailes d'ossements surgirent de son dos tandis qu'il hurlait à nouveau, dans une cascade de plumes noires qui masquaient de temps à autre l'effrayant spectacle. Edward tenta de se relever, de se servir à nouveau de son alchimie, mais rien à faire ; la dernière attaque d'Endir l'avait véritablement cloué au sol, il n'arrivait même plus à penser. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire pour l'instant était d'assister à la métamorphose de Kerin, qui peut-être retrouvait sa vraie nature.

Un démon. Un assassin, froid et cruel. A nouveau, il en avait un sous les yeux.

« On dirait que vous avez perdu, tous les deux », commenta Endir de sa voix puissante.

Il tourna alors son regard vers Edward qui tentait de se rasseoir, lentement, sans cesser de toiser son ennemi.

« Malgré tout, tu m'as impressionné, Fullmetal Alchemist, continua-t-il. Ta réputation n'est pas usurpée, tu est bel et bien un alchimiste de talent. Que dirais-tu de me rejoindre ? »

Il avait tendu sa main puissante, ornée d'un épais bracelet carré, en direction du jeune alchimiste. Ce dernier, ne parvenant à y croire, mit un instant avant de réaliser la question qu'on venait de lui poser. Lui, rejoindre le camp d'Endir ? _Rejoindre le camp d'Endir_ ? Il cligna deux fois des yeux puis se dit que s'il avait été dans une situation plus simple et plus à son avantage, il aurait peut-être ri de la blague.

« Retourne te coucher, vieux chnoque... grommela Edward tant bien que mal en se massant l'abdomen. C'est pas demain la veille que j'irai approuver les agissements d'un cinglé comme toi...

- ...Je vois, rétorqua Endir sèchement. Tu es également plus idiot que je le pensais. Tu connais pourtant la différence majeure entre toi et Kerin, non ? »

Le jeune démon, ses deux immenses ailes osseuses et ornées de plumes noires plantées dans son dos, tenta de se redresser en prenant appui sur ses griffes démesurées. Il tremblait encore, à la puissance qui émanait de la pierre rouge toujours brandie devant lui. Il frémissait, et ne pouvait rien faire... Ses gestes étaient limités à ces spasmes qui secouaient ses membres, et il luttait sans relâche contre l'emprise mentale que la pierre tentait d'avoir sur lui. S'il se dégageait maintenant de l'emprise de la pierre, il pourrait venir en aide à Edward et, mieux encore, tuer Endir une bonne fois pour toutes...

« Il est mon protégé, et tu es mon ennemi, acheva Endir avec sa voix puissante. Lui ne risque pas de mourir de ma main, aujourd'hui. Tandis que toi, c'est un peu différent... »

Le maître de Kerin décocha un sourire carnassier, puis tendit alors la pierre rouge en direction d'Edward.

« Kerin, tue-le. »

Un nouveau hurlement. L'ordre était prononcé, il était irrévocable. Contre son gré, ces griffes tranchantes se soulevèrent et frappèrent le sol avec fureur, prêtes à déchiqueter la proie qu'on leur avait désignée. Kerin haletait, luttant, et n'avait pas encore abandonné. Ses ailes frémissaient d'impatience, attendant de même le moment où enfin, le jeune démon céderait sa partie humaine à sa nature sombre et fonderait sans pitié sur son ennemi.

« Kerin... répéta Endir avec patience. Tue-le, tue cet alchimiste. Il a causé du tort à ton maître. »

_Justement_. Kerin gardait encore quelques forces, dont celle de résister à l'emprise de la petite pierre rouge. Cette pierre née de la plus funeste alchimie.

« Fais ce que je te dis ! » tonna alors l'homme avec plus d'insistance, en brandissant à nouveau la pierre en direction de Kerin.

Celui ci eut un mouvement de recul, puis perdit le contrôle de son bras droit qui se souleva de lui-même, toutes griffes brandies, et se rabattit avec violence en direction d'Edward. Ce dernier serra les dents et ferma les yeux, au cas où sa dernière heure était venue.

Les cinq griffes se plantèrent en même temps dans le sol, de part et d'autre du jeune alchimiste. Celui-ci, en rouvrant les yeux, constata avec soulagement que Kerin avait gardé une once de contrôle de ses attributs démoniaques, puisqu'il avait réussi à frapper sciemment au mauvais endroit. Endir serra les dents à son tour, de plus en plus agacé par la résistance de Kerin. Jamais il ne s'était débattu à ce point lorsqu'il lui avait fallu tuer quelqu'un contre son gré.

Kerin retira son bras et le planta à nouveau devant lui, pour l'empêcher de bouger et d'attaquer Edward. Mais le jeune démon avait beau résister, il n'en perdait pas moins ses forces et son esprit. Un liquide rouge surgit de sa gorge et il le cracha sur le sol, toussant, suffoquant. Sa respiration déjà rauque semblait se faire de plus en plus difficile, et Edward constata avec stupeur que ce n'était pas du sang qu'il avait craché. C'était des fragments de pierre rouge, des résidus de celles qu'Endir lui avait administrées.

L'espace d'une seconde, le regard d'Edward et de Kerin se croisèrent. L'espace d'une seconde, ils se comprirent et échafaudèrent un dernier plan, celui qui déciderait de l'issue du combat.

Kerin lâcha son bras qui donna un grand coup sur le sol et balaya les fragments de pierre rouge en direction d'Edward. Celui-ci en attrapa un au vol, et sentit sa puissance incommensurable parcourir son corps et le raviver comme une flamme, lorsqu'il se servit de cette nouvelle énergie pour frapper ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Ils savaient tous deux que si ce coup fonctionnait, ils l'emporteraient sur Endir, ils mettraient fin au calvaire et à la crainte des habitants d'Yvanesca ; ce serait la fin de leurs tourments, des divagations de ce chasseur de prime, la fin...

Edward plaqua ses mains sur le sol et misa tout le reste de sa force dans un dernier assaut.

Il se souvint uniquement de colonnes de pierre fuser en direction de son ennemi, et d'une lueur intense, écarlate, envahir l'arène. Puis deux cris résonner à l'unisson, suivis d'une douleur monstrueuse qui vint lui déchirer l'épaule ; une griffe tranchante plantée dans sa jambe, et des yeux écarlates qui l'embrasaient de peur et de douleur...

Retombant inerte sur le sol dévasté de l'arène, où le cercle de transmutation avait perdu segments et pouvoir, Edward sut qu'il avait perdu une précieuse manche de son combat. Et, peut-être même, la dernière.

*

*

*

*

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, j'accepterai toute critique ^^


	11. Les larmes interdites

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Ethel, Endir et Rendy

**Note : Attention, spoil du volume 19 sur ce chapitre ! **Sinon, je remercie encore énormément Matsuyama et Sabine pour leur soutient omniprésent. Je tiens aussi à signaler que je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour fêter la sortie du très attendu Fullmetal Alchemist volume 20 ! ^^**  
**

**

* * *

****Onzième Chapitre : Les larmes interdites**

**

* * *

  
**

C'était le jeune homme de l'autre jour, le chasseur de primes. Winry le reconnut de loin, sans mal, tandis qu'accompagnée d'Alphonse, elle le rejoignait en passant par les toits. Ce regard vert d'eau un peu vague, ces cernes sous ses paupières et ces cheveux d'une clarté à peine croyable...

L'homme les entendit arriver à ses côtés, perché sur le toit d'une des maisons ocres. Il portait une cape de la même couleur que les murs des bâtisses, et qui voletait dans le souffle du vent, dissimulant par la même occasion la moindre de ses formes.

« Ne faites pas trop de bruit si vous tenez à rester là, dit-il alors d'une voix traînante.

- Est-ce que... il se passe quelque chose ? » questionna Alphonse en regardant à son tour en direction du laboratoire.

De là où ils se trouvaient, ledit laboratoire n'était qu'une grande surface sombre qui rasait la celle de la terre, et se recouvrait de sable, par endroits, selon la volonté du vent. Quelques petites structures mécanisées s'élevaient légèrement au-dessus de l'édifice souterrain ; sans doute un dispositif de surveillance. Mais de là où ils étaient, tout n'était distinguable qu'en silhouette, et les formes obscures qu'ils apercevaient pouvaient être n'importe quelle machine effrayante.

« Pour l'instant, pas vraiment », répondit Rendy avec cette même voix traînante.

Il laissa échapper un bâillement et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, sans cesser de veiller sur le laboratoire. Comme il n'ajoutait aucune explication, Alphonse le questionna :

« Et tu n'aurais pas vu Edward, par hasard ?

- Edward... ton petit frère ?

- Euh... grand, corrigea Alphonse. Mais mon frère, oui.

- Il est plus petit que toi, non ?

- Evitons de parler de ça... suggéra alors Winry au cas où le "petit frère" en question était dans les parages.

- Donc, tu l'as vu ? » reprit Alphonse.

Rendy parut réfléchir un instant, avant de déclarer :

« Non, désolé. Par contre, mon associé était dehors hier soir, et il a vu un truc pas net près du laboratoire.

- Vraiment ? C'était quoi ? questionna Alphonse, devinant que ça le concernait, puisque ça devait concerner Endir.

- Il paraît que c'était assez étrange et qu'il n'a pas tout compris, mais il a quand même essayé de me raconter un peu. Bah tiens, raconte-leur toi-même, Kain. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis Alphonse et Winry se retournèrent, surpris par un craquement derrière eux. Un nouvel arrivant se hissa sur le toit de la bâtisse, un pistolet

à chaque hanche, un manteau ocre au col en fourrure sur les épaules. Il semblait avoir environ le même âge que son chef ; moins d'une trentaine d'années. Il avait de petits yeux tombants, couleur rouge sombre ; des cheveux indigo aux pointes noires coupés courts, et un tatouage indigo sous l'oeil gauche. Un Ishbal. Il regarda brièvement Alphonse et Winry avant de reporter son attention sur Rendy.

« Vous m'avez demandé ? questionna-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Rendy sans détacher son regard du laboratoire. Tu veux bien leur raconter ce que tu as vu hier soir ? »

Kain regarda les deux inconnus avec surprise, et aussi, semblait-il, une pointe de jalousie. Mais il exécuta rapidement les ordres de son dirigeant.

« C'était mon soir de garde... enfin comme tous les soirs en fait, commença-t-il. ( Rendy lui jette un regard lourd de reproches ) J'étais assez loin du laboratoire, genre deux cent mètres plus loin qu'aujourd'hui, et j'ai vu une sorte de rideau noir qui se levait devant le laboratoire, expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt la direction du repaire d'Endir. Je me suis dépêché d'arriver sur les lieux mais tout ce que j'ai pu apercevoir, c'était une silhouette qui disparaissait dans les ténèbres, et comme des sortes de loups noirs qui ont disparu si vite que je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé... Mais j'ai trouvé ça dans le sable tout près du labo, après coup, donc je me suis dit qu'il s'était bien passé un truc. »

Pour prouver ses dires, Kain sortit un objet en argent dans un cliquetis sonore, et le montra à Alphonse et Winry. Ces deux derniers écarquillèrent les yeux, et leur inquiétude redoubla en pensant à Edward.

C'était sa montre d'alchimiste d'Etat...

****

Le néant. Il avait déjà vu ça quelque part.

Tout voilait son regard, et l'empêchait de reprendre ses esprits. Sous son corps inerte, étendu de tout son long, le sol était glacé. Mais il ne pouvait esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un geste ; bientôt, son état de conscience, aussi vague fut-il, raviva sa souffrance, et il serra les dents en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Son épaule gauche le faisait atrocement souffrir, et il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec l'auto-mail de sa jambe. Mais s'il arrivait à la remuer tout doucement, il ne pouvait pas encore se redresser pour chercher ses blessures. Il n'avait pas envie de les voir, de toutes façons. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste les oublier. Tout oublier, dormir juste un peu...

Il rouvrit ses paupières après les avoir closes un instant ; ses pupilles dorées, légèrement dilatées par la fatigue et la fièvre, cherchèrent malgré tout à comprendre dans quel endroit où il se trouvait. Ce froid et ce silence... sans doute le laboratoire d'Endir. Et vaguement, il distingua des barreaux devant lui. Une prison. Il était enfermé. Donc, il n'était pas mort. Pas encore. Mais il avait perdu lors de leur combat ; et Endir l'avait quand même laissé en vie ?

L'affrontement... oui, les souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu. Lui et Kerin s'étaient fait battre par un alchimiste armé d'une pierre rouge incomplète... A présent, lui était enfermé quelque part dans le repaire souterrain d'Endir, et quant à Kerin, il pouvait être n'importe où... En train d'agoniser, ou peut-être de se faire châtier... Edward se surprit à s'imaginer le pire, mais en quelques minutes de discute avec Endir, il avait compris que ce dernier ne témoignait pas une once de pitié envers ceux qui s'opposaient à lui.

Edward tenta subitement de se relever, pendant que son esprit était ailleurs. Mais la diversion fut un échec, la douleur revint en trombe dans tout son corps et il s'effondra à nouveau sur les dalles glacées de sa cellule. Il poussa un long soupir, se sentant terriblement impuissant. Pourtant, n'avait-il pas déjà vécu cette situation ? Après avoir affronté l'alchimiste écarlate à Briggs, que le puits s'était effondré sur lui et qu'il s'était retrouvé mortellement blessé ? Qu'avait-il fait à ce moment-là pour s'en sortir ? Il tenta de s'en rappeler, et ses yeux eurent la mauvaise idée de s'obliquer vers le reste de son corps, toujours immobile. Là, des vertiges commencèrent à le prendre lorsqu'il distingua des flots de sang glisser sur les dalles. Il tenta de se relever. Avec tout le sang qu'il perdait, il ne tarderait pas à succomber, il devait faire quelque chose. Sa vue s'embrouilla, il eut l'impression qu'elle tournoyait autour de lui.

« Pas maintenant... souffla-t-il, luttant pour rester conscient. C'est pas le moment... de dormir... »

Il serra les dents et fit un dernier essai pour se redresser, en se hissant sur ses bras meurtris, mais la douleur à son épaule gauche se raviva en un instant et il s'effondra de nouveau en retenant un cri de souffrance. Haletant, courbatu, il abandonna un instant sa lutte vaine.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas. Faiblement, puis de plus en plus fort. On venait dans sa direction. On passait dans le couloir où s'alignaient les cellules silencieuses, les unes après les autres. Edward retint sa respiration déjà difficile, en se redressant légèrement pour mieux voir devant lui. Deux personnes passèrent alors devant sa cellule, d'un pas énergique.

D'abord Endir, qui ne daigna pas jeter un regard sur son prisonnier... et il était suivi d'Ethel. Celle-ci, en revanche, remarqua Edward et sans tourner la tête, ses yeux verts obliquèrent vers lui.

Pour lui lancer un regard froid comme la glace.

Les deux disparurent bien vite dans les ténèbres, et le bruit de leurs pas s'évanouit progressivement. Edward, qui était resté immobile sous la stupeur, relâcha ses muscles et se laissa encore tomber contre le sol. Ce regard... Dénué de sentiment, il n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion, mis à part peut-être un profond mépris... Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Pourquoi Ethel n'avait-elle pas eu l'air surpris ? Ou au moins, inquiet ? Elle qui était censée être de son côté et détester Endir ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et lui fit le même effet qu'une lame transperçant sa chair. Il avait été trahi. Kerin et Ethel n'étaient que deux imposteurs, ils étaient tous des imposteurs...

La fièvre d'Edward montait peu à peu et lui ôtait le peu de raison qu'il avait su conserver, dans sa douleur. Il devait se calmer, maintenant. Il ferma les yeux et il sentit ses doigts se détendre, son esprit apaisé. La folie s'évanouit peu à peu et laissa place au silence. A des souvenirs. A présent, il avait l'impression de retourner huit ans en arrière, lorsqu'il avait perdu son bras et sa jambe, que son propre sang l'entourait de tous côtés et que seul l'amour pour son frère lui avait permis de survivre. Exténué, il poussa un nouveau soupir. Il sentait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, parfois saccadée et rauque, mais il vivait encore. A moitié. Une fois de plus, il avait l'impression de la voir se dresser devant lui et de lui tendre la main, cette loi de la vie qu'on a commune de personnaliser, et de nommer "Mort".

C'est alors qu'il s'en souvint.

Il se souvint de ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie, à Briggs. Ce n'étaient pas seulement ces deux chimères, qu'il avait sauvé dans un élan de courage, et qui lui avaient simplement rendu la pareille en l'aidant à ne pas mourir de sa blessure mortelle. C'était encore avant ça, lorsqu'il lui avait fallu retrouver l'envie de vivre... Des visages étaient apparus dans sa tête...

Un visage. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Et frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

****

On toqua à la grande porte de son bureau. Roy Mustang sursauta et écarta d'un geste vif les bricoles sur son bureau, qu'il avait sorties de son tiroir pour passer le temps ; il saisit un dossier, le posa devant lui, s'arma d'un crayon et fit mine d'être terriblement occupé lorsqu'il autorisa son visiteur à entrer.

Une jeune femme entra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle, en s'excusant poliment du dérangement. Mustang, constatant que ce n'était que son assistante personnelle, se détendit et ne prit même pas soin de dissimuler un soupir de soulagement.

Elle était de taille moyenne, vêtue d'un uniforme de l'armée. Ses yeux noisette et son regard un peu sévère traduisaient son amour du travail impeccable et organisé. Ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait pris soin d'attacher lui arrivaient normalement à la taille ; elle ne les avait plus coupés depuis que Mustang était devenu président et avait perdu son oeil gauche, suite au terrible combat contre les Homonculus.

« Ce n'est que vous, Colonel Hawkeye ? fit alors Mustang en s'affaissant dans son fauteuil tournant.

- Président, avez-vous terminé de traiter le dossier concernant l'affaire Louiset ? demanda ledit colonel en guise réponse.

- Le... Louiset ? Ah, euh... ce nom me dit quelque chose, en effet... Alors comment dire ça...

- Dois-je comprendre que la réponse est "non" ? » l'interrompit Hawkeye, d'un ton tout à fait calme bien que son regard assombri traduisait l'humeur inverse.

Mustang se massa la nuque et fouilla dans la pile de papiers devant lui, avant d'en tirer le dossier convoité par son assistante - et auquel il n'avait, bien entendu, même pas jeté un oeil.

« Je m'y mets tout de suite », s'empressa d'affirmer Mustang, qui venait d'abhorrer un visage plus sérieux.

Ce qui surprit Hawkeye. Elle restait debout à deux mètres de son bureau, droite et silencieuse, comme à son habitude. Mais devant elle, le Président semblait avoir perdu d'un coup toute son humeur quelque peu immature qu'il avait conservée même après avoir perdu un oeil. Ce côté enfantin qui n'était pas sans rappeler Edward Elric... Elle ne l'avait pas vu ce dernier depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, et en réalité, elle était aussi venue demander de ses nouvelles ; Mustang était certainement plus informé qu'elle sur le jeune alchimiste qui passait son temps à voyager.

« Président, est-ce que tout va bien ? » questionna alors Hawkeye.

Mustang leva les yeux vers elle. Cette fois, le regard de la jeune femme traduisait aussi de l'inquiétude. De l'inquiétude à son égard... Comme il aimait la voir, cette femme, la sentir près de lui, et ressentir son regard profond planté dans le sien... Par le passé, il avait fréquenté nombre de jeunes femmes à qui il tenait compagnie, et il ne s'était jamais lassé de séduire les jolies demoiselles qu'il croisait chaque jour. Il avait longuement continué de se comporter en séducteur, peut-être pour se voiler la face, peut-être pour refuser de reconnaître qu'en fait, son coeur ne battait que pour une seule et unique personne. Une seule et unique femme. Ce n'était que récemment qu'il avait accepté de voir la réalité en face. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite : tant que tous deux restaient dans ce quartier général, ils étaient deux militaires et ne devaient jamais laisser intervenir leurs sentiments. Et notamment, jamais rire, jamais pleurer.

« Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, répondit Mustang en continuant de traiter le dossier. En revanche, je m'excuse de ne pas m'être occupé de ceci plus tôt... »

Hawkeye décocha un sourire que Mustang ne vit pas, trop concentré dans ce qu'il faisait. En réalité, c'était dans ces moments-là que la vie de militaire devenait plus intéressante : si suite à leur dernier grand combat, Mustang était devenu un adulte droit et sérieux, elle savait qu'elle aurait laissé l'ennui faire partie de son quotidien. Souvent, elle devait lui rappeler ses devoirs et le soumettre à ses obligations, bien que moins gradée que lui... C'étaient ces moments-là qui faisaient de sa vie de tous les jours un vrai bonheur. Bonheur qu'elle était tenue, cependant, de ne jamais montrer à personne...

Mustang s'empara alors d'un café qui traînait sur l'aile gauche de son bureau, et en but une gorgée tout en se félicitant de ne pas l'avoir mis par terre accidentellement tout à l'heure. Ca ne lui était encore jamais arrivé d'être ainsi pris sur le fait ; et encore il avait à peu près réussi à masquer sa distraction... à peu près.

« Président, avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'Edward, dernièrement ? questionna alors Hawkeye.

- Hum... oui, répondit celui-ci sans lever l'oeil vers elle, et en s'aventurant à nouveau courageusement dans son dossier. Il est à Yvanesca.

- Yvanesca ? La cité du désert ?

- Tout à fait. Il m'a envoyé une missive codée il y a quelques temps. Il n'a pas changé... il a gardé sa prudence. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de sérieux, c'est pourquoi j'ai prévu d'intervenir. Il se trame des événements funestes dans cette ville maudite, si vous voulez mon avis, Colonel Hawkeye.

- Je vois... Mais en vérité, Président, il y a autre chose dont je devais vous parler. Ca n'a pas vraiment rapport avec les agissements de l'armée, et... je comprendrais tout à fait que vous me reprochiez d'avoir eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de dériver de notre sujet initial. Cependant, il me semble que pour vous, ça a de l'importance, et que je devais vous le faire savoir au plus vite. »

Mustang marqua une nouvelle pause ; s'affaissant dans son fauteuil et lâchant son stylo pour saisir son café. Il poussa un soupir : décidément, il n'aimait pas parler dossiers et missions ; il était même content que son assistante lui parle d'autre chose, pour une fois.

« Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ? questionna alors le Président, en buvant une gorgée de son café.

- Je suis enceinte. »

Mustang se redressa d'un coup et rendit bruyamment au plancher la boisson qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Suffoquant, il se frappa le torse à deux reprises pour essayer de se remettre à respirer normalement. Puis enfin, sa main tremblante déposa la tasse de café vide sur son bureau, et il se redressa, lançant un regard mi-surpris, mi-inquiet à son assistante. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, de son unique oeil, comme il ne s'autorisait pas à le faire souvent. Ces yeux noisette, un peu rudes parfois, mais magnifiques... Ces mêmes yeux, il jura d'y voir grimper des larmes...

Mustang sourit. Ses larmes à lui aussi l'aveuglèrent bientôt.

Il était militaire. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer.

Mais il s'en fichait, en vérité.

*

*

*

*

* * *

Voilà, j'attends vos critiques ! A bientôt et merci d'avance =3


	12. Un monde sous terre

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Ethel, Endir, Kain et Rendy.

**Note : **Arigatô, Sabine, Matsuyama !x3

**

* * *

**

**Douzième Chapitre : Un monde sous terre**

**

* * *

**

Edward sentit le flux alchimique parcourir ses membres quand il posa sa main d'acier sur sa jambe droite grièvement blessée. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis que les tissus se reconnectaient, afin de faire cesser l'hémorragie. Bientôt, le sang s'arrêta de couler, et le jeune alchimiste se laissa à nouveau tomber contre le sol glacé de sa cellule, sur le dos, respirant avec avidité l'air, aussi impur fut-il, qui stagnait dans l'inquiétant laboratoire. Son épaule n'était pas assez blessée pour qu'il ait besoin d'user de son alchimie médicale à nouveau, et ça le rassurait ; il avait grand besoin d'économiser ses forces. Il sentait ses cheveux trempés de sang s'étaler autour de lui ; sa tresse était à moitié défaite et son teint avait rarement été aussi pâle.

Mais il était en vie.

Il ferma les yeux. Ces paroles, il les avait déjà entendues quelque part. Un esprit bienveillant lui avait murmuré ces mots... Son frère. Alphonse. Alors que ce dernier, âme attachée à une armure, avait été à moitié détruit par Scar, que lui-même avait frôlé la mort et que son bras droit avait été réduit à néant, sous cette pluie torrentielle et sur ces pavés trempés... "_On n'est pas beaux à voir, en effet... mais on est en vie._.." Edward sourit. Oui, ils étaient en vie. C'était même encore le cas en ce jour.

Aussi, ce n'était pas en ce jour qu'il se laisserait mourir.

Un hurlement provenant de l'autre côté des murs d'acier le tirèrent soudain de ses pensées réconfortantes. Il se redressa avec douleur, et chercha du regard, en vain, l'auteur de ce cri de souffrance. Cependant, il avait reconnu cette voix... c'était la voix d'une jeune femme... Ethel ? Ca venait de la salle où elle était partie avec Endir, il y avait peine quelques minutes... Edward parvint à se rasseoir contre un mur de sa cellule, et il commença à s'interroger. Il était encore un peu essoufflé, et le froid environnant le faisait frémir. Ses mèches blondes, certaines trempées de son propre sang et de l'humidité environnante, lui tombaient sur les yeux mais n'éteignaient pas son regard intense, qui s'était fixé vers l'extrémité du couloir où les deux avaient disparu. Où menait-il, exactement ? C'est alors que d'autres cris lui parvinrent, plus faibles, plus lointains. Cette fois, il devait s'agir de Kerin. Mais il n'hurlait pas de douleur, pour sa part...

Il hurlait de rage. Il était en train de s'ensevelir dans une haine sans nom. Pour quelle raison ; que ce passait-il ? Edward fronça les sourcils et sentit ses dents se serrer. Traîtres ou non, Kerin et Ethel semblaient passer un sale quart d'heure... Pourquoi, si après tout ils étaient bien dans le camp d'Endir ? Décidément, cette histoire l'embrouillait de plus en plus. S'il avait eu encore un semblant d'énergie, il se serait levé, aurait transmuté ces barreaux qui le privaient de liberté et serait parti droit devant, en courant dans ce couloir sombre et inquiétant. Il serait venu en aide à la première personne en danger ; comme il l'avait toujours fait... peut-être malgré lui. Malgré son orgueil et son caractère.

Les cris d'Ethel avaient cessé, mais pas ceux de Kerin. Des cris qui se maudissaient pour leur impuissance.

****

Kerin se débattait avec fureur, enchaîné au mur dans la petite salle voisine de celle où il avait affronté Endir. Cette pierre rouge le narguait, dans le cylindre en face de lui, et immobilisait par la même occasion les démons enfermés dans leurs cellules. Démons qui le considéraient avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de lassitude ; ils avaient bien compris, eux, que Kerin n'arriverait pas si facilement à rejoindre sa bien-aimée, là, dans la salle d'à côté, avec cet immense cercle de transmutation tracé au sol ; cercle qu'Endir avait dû redessiner entièrement à cause de son dernier combat.

Ethel poussa un nouveau cri de douleur, et Kerin hurla encore une fois le nom de son amie, tout en essayant de briser ces bracelets d'acier qui retenaient ses membres contre le mur. Même pas moyen de se transformer, avec cette maudite pierre rouge... Il ne pouvait rien faire, seulement crier, seulement haïr, seulement entendre ces cris qui pourtant lui étaient insupportables. Il l'entendait agoniser, souffrir, crier, se battre... Mais ça ne suffisait pas. On ne pouvait lutter contre cet alchimiste machiavélique, lorsqu'il était armé d'une de ses maudites pierres rouges.

La cinquième pierre avait trouvé un rôle. Endir avait jugé bon de la tester sur Ethel : pour cela il lui avait dessiné une entaille sur le bras droit, puis il avait déposé la pierre à même la blessure, en contact avec le sang de la jeune femme. Il n'avait rien fait de plus, mais ce simple geste avait déclenché bien des souffrances.

Ethel, qui respirait avec difficulté, sentait son corps parcouru de spasmes, sans cesse agressé et en même temps protégé par cette pierre aussi incroyable que funeste, cette source de pouvoirs immense mais porteuse de tant de malheurs. Elle sentait les dalles glacées, sous ses doigts qui griffaient le sol, elle voyait ces traits blancs tracés partout autour d'elle ; elle était au centre de ce cercle alchimique dont elle ne comprenait même pas la signification. Elle le sentait vibrer et parcourir son corps, en écho aux vagues de douleur qui la déchiraient. Et comme pour aggraver sa situation déjà voisine du trépas, elle entendait Kerin, dans la salle voisine, enfermé avec les démons, hurler de rage... Comme elle aurait voulu le rejoindre, dût-elle le faire en rampant, rien que pour le rassurer avec sa voix, au contact de ses mains tremblantes, ces mains meurtries qui n'oeuvraient que pour son bonheur, depuis toujours... Ce bonheur convoité et que, pourtant, elle n'avait jamais trouvé encore...

« Kerin... » murmura-t-elle, le souffle coupé sous la douleur.

Ce fut son premier et dernier mot depuis qu'Endir l'avait amenée dans la pièce. Elle se laissa retomber sur les lignes blanches du cercle, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Endir, dressé de toute sa hauteur, la regardait de haut et sans la moindre compassion. Visiblement, sa captive était encore en vie... Il esquissa un sourire malsain, puis la douleur se lut subitement sur son visage. Il se massa le bras gauche, où sa manche avait été déchiquetée et son bras lacéré. Kerin et Edward avaient réussi à lui faire ça juste avant de subir leur défaite ; ils avaient eu de la chance... Après tout, comme deux gamins comme eux auraient-ils pu le blesser, lui, si ce n'est grâce à beaucoup de chance ?

Lui qui allait donner vie à la légende des âmes écarlates, ce que même les sages de Xerxès n'étaient parvenus à faire ?

****

Alphonse s'empara vivement de la montre, et l'ouvrit en dissimulant tant bien que mal son inquiétude. Là, à l'intérieur du couvercle, étaient gravés quelques mots : "Don't forget 3 Oct.11". Aucun doute, cette montre était celle de son frère. Il lui était bien arrivé quelque chose ; quelque chose en lien avec le laboratoire.

« Si seulement on pouvait parler à Kerin et Ethel... regretta Winry, tremblante d'inquiétude. Il faut qu'on aille le chercher ; on ne peut pas rester là sans agir ! »

Alphonse était entièrement d'accord avec son amie, mais comment venir en aide à Edward, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni de la manière où ils allaient se rendre dans cet endroit soupçonné... qui était, sans le moindre doute, le laboratoire d'Endir ?

Rendy, qui s'était tu longuement, poussa alors un soupir et ordonna d'une petite voix en se redressant :

« Kain, rends-moi mon manteau. »

Le dénommé Kain frémit à l'entente de cet ordre qu'il semblait redouter. Puis, la tête basse, il ôta à contrecoeur le manteau ocre à col en fourrure de ses épaules et le tendit à son chef en détournant le regard. Rendy, en réponse, jeta la cape qu'il portait jusqu'alors sur la tête de son subordonné, enfila son manteau en un coup de vent et se tourna vers Alphonse et Winry :

« Bon. On y va ? »

Cette proposition, qui aurait dû les surprendre, les motiva au contraire et sans se poser plus de questions, ils suivirent Rendy et Kain qui s'était enveloppé de la cape en boudant. Ils partirent tous les quatre en direction du laboratoire, en passant par les ruelles sombres entre les bâtiments ocres. Pendant leur course silencieuse, car il leur fallait être d'une prudence extrême, Alphonse questionna Rendy à voix basse :

« Dis, on n'a aucun plan, c'est ça ?

- Non, en effet », répondit Rendy sans cesser de regarder devant lui.

Alphonse esquissa un sourire amusé. Devenaient-ils fous ? Au fond de lui, sa conscience lui criait de s'arrêter car ce qu'ils faisaient étaient stupide, mais c'était la faute de ses jambes ; elles le menaient vers son frère adoré, même sans plan préalable. Oui, pensait-il en souriant ; ce n'était pas sa faute à lui. Ses jambes le menaient vers son frère.

Elles le mèneraient toujours vers lui.

Les quatre alliés se stoppèrent au bout de deux minutes de course, arrivés à proximité du laboratoire. Les habitations étaient particulièrement calmes et inquiétantes dans cette région d'Yvanesca ; comme si la seule présence du repaire d'Endir éteignait la vie alentour. De près, le laboratoire n'avait rien de si inquiétant ; c'était une structure de métal d'à peine un mètre de haut, pour les parties les plus hautes, avec quelques caméras à l'objectif poussiéreux qui, en réalité, ne devaient pas surveiller grand-chose. C'était, somme toute, une immense plate forme d'acier ornée d'appareils divers, qui faisaient surface en formant d'étranges structures. Il devait y avoir au moins deux entrées, mais elles étaient parfaitement cachées et il était trop risqué pour eux de s'attarder à fouiller les environs, puisque même poussiéreuses à cause du vent du désert, les caméras devaient bien servir à un petit quelque chose.

« C'est maintenant que ça se complique », déclara Rendy à voix basse en sortant son pistolet.

Ils étaient restés dissimulés dans une ruelle sombre qui débouchait sur le laboratoire, juste devant eux, à quelques mètres. Alphonse et Winry contemplaient l'édifice avec un émerveillement qui s'apparentait plus à de l'effroi ; c'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient aussi proches de ce lieu que Kerin et Ethel maudissaient tant.

Kain était sur le point de demander à son cher comment il comptait entrer, lorsque le vent changea brutalement de direction et fonça vers le sol, frappant le sable brutalement. Les quatre alliés eurent un mouvement de recul, surpris. Ils distinguèrent des formes noires naître devant eux, et comme une fumée en sortir ; fumée qui retomba sur le sol, et prit l'apparence de créatures sombres avec deux yeux rouges luisants. Les apparitions commencèrent à se multiplier, toujours sous cette forme de grands loups noirs aux crocs luisants et au regard dénué de vie.

« Oh... des âmes écarlates ? lança Rendy en brandissant son pistolet, dissimulant mal son inquiétude.

- Âmes écarlates ? » questionna Alphonse en reculant lentement, au vu des créatures qui commençaient à s'intéresser un peu trop à eux.

En effet, les loups noirs, qui semblaient aussi vaporeux que des nuages de sable, tournaient leur regard en direction des quatre proies que le destin en personne semblait leur offrir. Les bêtes devaient être plus d'une vingtaine à présent, et pour compliquer les choses, leur nombre ne cessait de croître.

« Non... tu ne connais pas ce terme ? répondit alors Rendy, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe. C'est une légende que les habitants de Xerxès eux-mêmes ont rapportée au monde... »

Kain suppliait son chef de s'éloigner. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de démons, et ces derniers, pour couronner le tout, semblaient bien plus puissants que d'habitude. Comme si toute l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs était à leur disposition, pour la première fois, les rendant insensibles aux éléments. Et pour tenter d'y apporter justification, sans crier gare, Rendy redressa son arme en direction du démon le plus proche et tira deux coups de feu dans sa direction.

****

Le silence était retombé depuis une demi-heure. Kerin n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour appeler son amie, qui de toutes façons devait être évanouie dans la pièce voisine. Mais il ne pouvait attendre patiemment son réveil, il pouvait bien faire quelque chose !

A nouveau, il tenta de se débattre ; de se libérer de ces mâchoires d'acier qui l'immobilisaient contre le mur. Et ce cylindre de pierre rouge ; comme il aurait aimé lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure dans le Passage, si ce réceptacle avait été capable de ressentir quelque souffrance... Kerin serra les mâchoires une fois de plus. Sa fureur était loin de s'être apaisée ; il se sentait ivre de colère, confus et perdu dans un cercle vicieux, qui le faisait sombrer peu à peu dans une folie sans nom. Il le savait bien ; il était trop instable, en tant qu'être vivant, pour survivre bien longtemps. Pour vivre sa vie, que ce soit comme un humain, ou comme un démon. Il était pris au piège entre leurs deux mondes, et aucun choix ne lui était permis. Ce n'était pas à lui de choisir son camp, c'était au destin de choisir pour lui.

Parce qu'une fois de plus, comme depuis toujours, il se sentait impuissant.

« Kerin... Kerin, tu m'entends ?... »

Kerin surgit d'un coup de ses pensées sombres et redressa la tête subitement, manquant de peu de se cogner au mur derrière lui.

« Ethel ?... répondit-il. Ethel, c'est toi ?! »

Une petite voix, qui venait de la salle d'à côté, lui répondit par l'affirmative ; et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, profondément soulagé. Elle était vivante, elle arrivait à lui parler. Mais il n'en savait pas encore assez, et il se retint de l'assommer de questions.

« Ethel, tu arrives à bouger ? lança-t-il tout haut pour se faire entendre. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que cette ordure t'a fait ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a utilisé la quatrième pierre sur...

- Si », répliqua avec faiblesse Ethel, qui lui restait toujours invisible.

Kerin maudit son impuissance à nouveau. Mais il y avait plus important pour l'heure : se sortir de cette situation loin d'être à leur avantage.

« Ethel, écoute-moi... Essaye de bouger même si la pierre s'y oppose. Tu ne dois pas la laisser prendre le dessus ; sinon l'Homonculus dans la pierre pourrait bien se servir de ton corps pour revenir... »

Kerin se mordit la lèvre pour n'avoir pas trouvé des mots moins durs, moins forts. Il n'était pas capable de parler des choses graves sans détachement ; et ça, Edward l'avait compris avant lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas... lança alors la voix d'Ethel, soudain empreinte de tristesse. Tout n'est pas encore perdu... Il nous faut retrouver Edward, Winry, et Alphonse... Endir est parti, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que... il est au courant pour nos plans ?

- ... Oui, il l'est depuis le début, répondit Kerin avec gravité. Il sait parfaitement qu'Edward est venu de Central pour nous aider, surtout depuis que je l'ai affronté à ses côtés.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai essayé de le regarder indifféremment... mais alors, ça n'a servi à rien ?

- J'en ai peur... C'est pour ça qu'il te faut aller le rejoindre... et aussi, il faut te débarrasser de ce maudit émetteur !

- Mais puisqu'Endir est parti... ils peuvent venir nous rejoindre, alors ?... »

Kerin confirma et ferma les yeux, en assurant qu'il s'en occupait. Dans la cellule devant lui, l'une des créatures se leva alors, s'éloigna le plus possible de la pierre rouge, concentra sa puissance, et dans un grognement, elle ouvrit un portail noir avant de disparaître à l'intérieur, sous le regard surpris de ses semblables.

*

*

*

*

* * *

Voilà, comme d'habitude je suis ouverte à toutes critiques. Merci de me laisser une petite review !


	13. La légende des Âmes écarlates

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Ethel, Endir, Kain et Rendy.

**Note : **Tiens, ravie de te voir poster par ici, Bananemask ! Je te remercie énormément pour ton soutien ^^ Et merci bien à Matsuyama qui m'a fait de la pub en plus de me soutenir à fond lol ! Merci également à Sabine pour ses reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira =3

En attendant voici le chapitre 13, où le titre de l'histoire prend enfin du sens. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Treizième Chapitre : La légende des Âmes écarlates**

**

* * *

  
**

Winry, horrifiée, fit un pas en arrière, les mains devant son visage. Mais elle n'eut bientôt plus à s'en faire ; l'attaque de Rendy avait bel et bien été inefficace. Il avait pourtant souffert un peu pour tirer de la main gauche, visant parfaitement sa cible : et les deux balles avaient traversé la créature comme elles auraient traversé un nuage de tempête. Néanmoins, l'offensive avait quand même eu un effet ; celui de désintéresser les créatures du paysage pour les laisser reporter leur attention sur l'agresseur potentiel qui avait osé user de son arme sur l'une d'entre elles. Devaient-elles conclure à une déclaration de guerre ?

« Bien, je suppose qu'on n'a plus qu'à courir, maintenant, déclara Alphonse.

- C'est la première fois que je suis aussi d'accord avec quelqu'un », répondit Kain en reculant lentement.

Alphonse en était ravi.

La seconde d'après, les quatre avaient disparu à nouveau dans les ruelles d'Yvanesca, fuyant à toute allure le laboratoire, poursuivis par les créatures déchaînées.

Alphonse tenait Winry par la main, pour l'aider à courir ; les créatures étaient effroyablement rapides et agiles. Elles se faisaient semer régulièrement par Rendy et Kain qui connaissaient les ruines par coeur ; mais l'une d'entre elles trouvait toujours le moyen de leur retomber dessus pour les poursuivre à nouveau. Alphonse aurait volontiers usé de son alchimie, mais il n'avait pas envie de lâcher Winry, et de plus il était quasiment certain que transmuter un mur derrière eux ne ralentirait pas les créatures pour bien longtemps.

« Merde, on arrive aux habitations ! s'écria alors Kain, après quelques minutes de course.

- On n'a plus le choix... il faut les affronter ! » lança courageusement Rendy en surgissant de la ruelle où ils couraient jusqu'alors, suivi de ses trois alliés.

Ils étaient de retour dans la rue principale. Sains et saufs, essoufflés, et encerclés par les loups noirs. Les créatures les regardaient avec colère, leurs crocs brillants sous la lumière du soleil qui s'était levé dans le ciel pâle.

« On est pas dans la merde, là, fit remarquer Kain en sortant un pistolet à son tour.

- Sérieux ? J'avais pas vu ! lança Rendy en sortant un second pistolet. Alphonse, t'aurais pas un plan par hasard ? »

Le jeune alchimiste regarda autour de lui, puis répondit avec calme :

« Non... et toi ? »

L'une des créatures poussa un rugissement qui les fit sursauter, et Alphonse la regarda avec détermination. Il n'allait pas laisser qui que ce soit se faire blesser, voire mourir sous ses yeux.

C'est alors que, comme en écho à ces pensées encourageantes, des bruits de pneu commencèrent à se faire entendre. Les quatre alliés, surpris, regardèrent en direction de la sortie de la ville, vers les habitations, à l'opposé du laboratoire. Ce n'était pas courant d'entendre le ronronnement d'engins modernes dans une ville comme Yvanesca.

Des véhicules de l'armée surgirent dans la rue principale, maintenant les civils à distance. Alphonse et Winry furent soulagés sur-le-champ : ce n'était plus signe de menace comme au temps où King Bradley avait les rênes. Le Président actuel était une personne fiable et qui savait toujours intervenir au bon moment, ils en avaient alors le parfait exemple. Les bolides parvinrent auprès des quatre alliés et firent reculer les créatures. D'autres s'enfoncèrent dans la ville et repartirent vers les quartiers habités ; les soldats entreprirent donc de défendre les réfugiés face aux démons.

« Euh... ils nous aident ? s'étonna Rendy, qui était prêt à s'enfuir une fois de plus.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » répliqua Alphonse sans parvenir à réprimer un sourire, soudain encouragé et le coeur emballé par les événements qui prenaient enfin une tournure positive.

Une nouvelle voiture parvint près d'eux. Lorsque Winry regarda qui s'en trouvait à l'intérieur, elle comprit pourquoi tous les soldats avaient salué la voiture quand elle était passée à proximité d'eux.

« Président Mustang ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait si heureuse de le voir. Et elle songeait que même Edward, dans cette situation, aurait su témoigner ne serait-ce qu'un brin de gratitude envers le Flame Alchemist.

Ce dernier, vêtu de son éternel uniforme, et de son bandeau noir sur son oeil gauche, descendit vivement du véhicule, suivi de près par Riza Hawkeye. Alphonse et Winry vinrent à leur rencontre ; tandis que derrière eux, Kain et Rendy tâchaient de se faire oublier.

« On dirait qu'on a bien fait de venir, commenta Mustang. Ne vous en faites pas, ces créatures ne s'en prendront pas aux habitants ; nous allons faire ce qu'il faut pour empêcher cela. Mais il nous faut faire vite ; où est le Fullmetal ? »

Un silence. Winry et Alphonse s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis se tournèrent vers Kain et Rendy. Ce dernier, soupirant, pointa son pouce derrière lui, et lâcha d'une voix traînante :

« Là-bas. Au labo d'Endir. »

La rue principale s'enfonçait directement vers le sinistre édifice ; ils pouvaient y être en quelques minutes de course. Mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure de se jeter sur l'ennemi ; il leur fallait réfléchir avant d'agir, cette fois.

« C'est Endir, l'alchimiste solitaire, dont vous parlez ? questionna alors Mustang.

- Tout à fait, répondit Rendy en s'approchant un peu du groupe, suivi de près par Kain qui n'avait pas l'air confiant. Il s'est enfermé dans son laboratoire depuis des années, et mène tout un tas d'expériences plus que douteuses.

- Ca fait un peu plus de vingt ans, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça. J'étais même pas né... quel cinglé ce type. On était sur le point d'aller lui régler son compte, ajouta Rendy en faisant tourner l'un de ses pistolets dans sa main.

- Oui, encerclés et à la merci de ces bestioles... ajouta Kain tout bas.

- Allons-y », suggéra Mustang.

Le Président lança un sourire radieux à Hawkeye avant de tourner les talons et de repartir avec les quatre alliés en direction du laboratoire, au pas de course. Ils allaient enfin lancer leur assaut à eux ; Endir avait suffisamment vécu dans l'insouciance. Il était temps pour lui de payer pour ses crimes.

Hawkeye regarda son fiancé s'éloigner avec un mélange de déception et d'inquiétude. D'habitude, elle ne le lâchait jamais d'une semelle... Et déjà, elle avait dû faire fort pour le convaincre de la laisser venir avec lui à Yvanesca. Même si elle n'était plus tellement en état de combattre - d'après Mustang seulement - elle était quand même venue. Ce combat ne serait pas ordinaire ; elle l'avait bien senti. A présent, les cinq combattants partis affronter Endir n'étaient plus que de petites silhouettes qui rapetissaient à l'horizon, disparaissant dans un nuage de sable. Les soldats l'entouraient et lui demandaient comment elle se sentait, mais elle ne les écoutait pas. Elle était songeuse, et n'entendait que son coeur.

Elle se massa doucement le ventre d'une main, et ferma les yeux. Il allait revenir. Comme avant, comme toujours. Quand elle l'avait cru mort, quand elle avait souhaité mourir, sur les berges du désespoir, même dans cette situation où elle n'aspirait qu'à son trépas, Roy Mustang ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Alors, cette fois, elle l'attendrait. Comme une fiancée que l'on protège, qui incarne une raison de rentrer vivant ; comme le rayon de soleil qui perce les nuages noirs, la lumière qui chasse les ombres, l'étoile qui illumine les nuits. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à ce rôle ; elle s'en sentait presque honteuse.

Mais Roy Mustang rentrerait vivant. Il rentrerait avec Edward, avec tout le monde. Et la vie continuerait, tout comme avant.

« N'oubliez pas que je vous aime, idiot... alors, revenez-moi vivant. »

Roy Mustang lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, sans s'arrêter de courir. Alphonse, qui cavalait à ses côtés, le questionna, intrigué :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Président ? »

Mustang avait juré entendre la voix d'une jeune femme. Une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toutes...

« Ce n'est rien », assura alors le Président en regardant à nouveau droit devant lui.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la bâtisse qui avait servi de refuge à Alphonse, Edward et Winry. Ils firent une halte, et regardèrent en direction du coeur de la ville : de là où ils étaient, en scrutant l'extrémité de la rue principale, ils apercevaient presque le repaire d'Endir, masqué de temps à autre par les nuages de sable. Il n'y avait plus de démons, semblait-il ; mais rien ne leur indiquait que les environs du laboratoire étaient sûrs pour autant. Les cinq alliés regardaient avec attention en direction du coeur de la cité, au cas où un ennemi se dresserait sur leur route.

« Endir possède un dispositif de surveillance très avancé, expliqua Kain à Mustang, une main dans la nuque. On n'est jamais entrés dans son laboratoire, Rendy et moi, et à vrai dire les seuls qui pourraient nous aider à le faire sont coincés à l'intérieur... »

Winry baissa la tête, songeuse. Pourtant, c'était maintenant ou jamais, Edward était en danger, Kerin et Ethel aussi, ils ne pouvaient rester ici sans agir ! Elle regarda la maison ocre où ils avaient passé deux nuits ensemble. Sans prévenir, elle courut à l'intérieur, traversa le salon, et commença à ramasser ses outils pour les ranger dans sa mallette. Alphonse arriva derrière elle, bientôt suivi par Mustang, Rendy et Kain.

« Winry ? l'interpella le jeune alchimiste. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Winry ferma sa précieuse malle et se tourna vers Alphonse :

« Je suis prête à parier que cet idiot a cassé son auto-mail, aussi il faudra que j'aie de quoi l'arranger quand on le retrouvera... »

Alphonse resta muet un instant, avant de sourire. C'est alors que Rendy, resté dans le salon, effleura, songeur, le drap brodé qui avait été fixé sur le mur du fond en entrant.

« C'est ici... » dit-il à Kain.

Et sans crier gare, il saisit le drap et l'arracha brutalement du mur où il avait été accroché. Surpris, Mustang, Alphonse et Winry le rejoignirent :

« Rendy ? Qu'est-ce que tu... » commença Alphonse.

De nouvelles gravures. Des symboles dessinés partout dans la pierre, et jusqu'alors dissimulés par le superbe drap brodé. Rendy les effleura et s'adressa aux autres sans les regarder :

« Pour comprendre la façon de penser d'Endir, il faut s'attarder sur celle des anciens sages de Xerxès, dit-il avec autant d'assurance qu'un historien à la culture étendue. Vous le savez peut-être, ces maisons étaient à l'origine habitées par ces sages, qui voulaient immortaliser leurs théories et ainsi la transmettre aux nouvelles générations. Endir s'est un peu trop intéressé à ces théories, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Et que raconte cette théorie ? questionna Winry en contemplant les gravures avec émerveillement.

- Je ne suis pas originaire de cette cité », répondit Rendy avec un petit sourire, même si tous en avaient conscience.

Alphonse fit alors quelques pas vers le mur et effleura à son tour la pierre, observa avec attention les signes et les représentations qu'il pouvait voir. Il se surprit même à les comprendre en partie.

« Est-ce que ça parle bien... des humains parfaits, aux yeux pareils à la pierre philosophale, mais immortels et à la sagesse sans limite ? dit-il alors sans quitter le mur des yeux.

- Toi... » commença Rendy, abasourdi.

Pour comprendre ça, il lui avait fallu des semaines et des mois... et voilà que cet alchimiste comprenait déjà plus ou moins le sens de ces symboles ? C'est alors que le visage de Rendy se détendit et il décocha un petit sourire, sans quitter Alphonse des yeux.

« Non, ne dis rien... demanda le chasseur de primes. J'ai compris le truc... »

Oui, ces cheveux blonds et ces yeux dorés... à n'en pas douter, les sages de Xerxès n'avaient peut-être pas tous disparu.

« La légende dit à peux près ça... reprit alors Rendy, conscient qu'il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps. Les habitants de Xerxès étaient de ceux qui considéraient que l'âme de chacun avait une couleur bien déterminée, et que d'après cette couleur, ils pouvaient prédire le caractère global d'une personne. Eux qui pensaient que le regard reflétait l'âme, ont déduit que la couleur des yeux désignait celle de l'âme.

- C'est pour cela que vous nommez les démons âmes écarlates ? questionna Winry.

- Exactement. Ce terme désigne aussi bien les Ishbal que les démons, en réalité. Kain par exemple, est aussi considéré comme une âme écarlate en tant qu'Ishbal.

Kain sentit les regards s'orienter vers lui, et il détourna les yeux.

- Mais les âmes écarlates Ishbal n'étaient pas considérées comme parfaites. Les sages de Xerxès attendaient la venue d'un humain aux yeux rouges, comme l'a dit Alphonse, un modèle de sagesse, et surtout, immortel. Ses yeux ne seraient pas de la couleur de l'or, mais de celle de la pierre philosophale, qui conférait puissance et pouvoir à ceux qui avaient le bonheur ou le malheur de la posséder. Mais aussi brillants étaient-ils, les sages de Xerxès n'ont jamais réussi à créer cette "véritable" âme écarlate. Leurs recherches ont continué sur des générations et des générations, et pourtant, la seule créature s'apparentant à la vie éternelle qu'ils ont créée, si j'ai bien compris, était cet Homonculus qui a causé leur perte...

- Oui, c'est ça, confirma Alphonse en détournant le regard du mur. C'est bien ce qui s'est réellement passé, et que les Homonculus ont tenté de cacher au monde pendant très longtemps. Alors au final, personne n'est parvenu à réaliser cette légende...

- Malgré leur talent, les gens de Xerxès ne sont pas arrivés à leurs fins, commenta Mustang. Le rêve qu'ils poursuivaient frôlait l'utopie, de toute façon...

- Et tout ça, c'est lié à Endir ? demanda Winry.

- De toute évidence, puisqu'il s'est installé à Yvanesca, répondit Kain. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait prendre connaissance de toutes les découvertes des sages, afin que ses recherches soient plus efficaces et rapides... en fait, on en sait trop rien.

- Non, on n'a encore jamais eu l'honneur de lui parler en face... » ajouta Rendy, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, et un pistolet en main laissant deviner que l'honneur dont il parlait s'apparentait plus à une envie de meurtre qu'à autre chose.

Soudain, ils entendirent comme un son strident à l'extérieur. Et un grognement intense, comme celui des démons qui les avaient attaqués tout à l'heure.

« Merde, ils reviennent ?! » lança Rendy en sortant à nouveau son second pistolet.

Les cinq alliés se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, arrivèrent en trombe dans la rue principale et regardèrent en direction du laboratoire d'Endir.

Là, à quelques mètres sur la grande rue déserte, un démon était assis. Il avait l'air moins vaporeux que les autres, mais son regard écarlate ne changeait pas ; toujours cette âme de la couleur du sang, convoitée et aussi tellement crainte.

« Restez en retrait, conseilla Mustang à ses alliés en ajustant ses gants.

- _Il ne vous sera pas nécessaire de prendre garde... _»

Les cinq sursautèrent et regardèrent le démon avec stupeur. Etait-ce bien lui qui venait de parler ? Winry, serrant dans ses deux mains la bretelle de sa mallette, avança alors à pas lents vers la créature.

Alphonse tenta de la retenir, mais alors qu'il allait lui saisir le bras, le démon se leva et ce fut lui qui avança vers eux. Winry se stoppa. Elle reconnaissait cette âme-là. Ce n'était pas un démon banal.

Kerin.

* * *

*

*

*

*

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions ;3


	14. Réunion

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Ethel, Endir, Kain et Rendy.

**Note :** Pour répondre à ta question Matsuyama, je m'inspire aussi de quelques éléments de l'anime ( essentiellement l'oeil en moins de Roy et la production de pierres rouges ). Mais je reprends majoritairement les trucs du manga ^^ Quoiqu'il en soit je te remercie énormément pour ta review, ainsi que toi Sabine qui m'encourage toujours autant !

Ah au fait, j'ai mis un petit dessin de Rendy en avatar, si ça vous intéresse. Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Quatorzième Chapitre : Réunion**

**

* * *

  
**

« C'est toi... Kerin ? » questionna Winry.

La question sembla surprendre Alphonse, Kain et Rendy. Ils restèrent interdits, fixant la créature, examinant le moindre de ses mouvements pour tenter d'y discerner ceux du jeune démon. Mais c'était cette voix, intense et grave, qui avait mis la jeune mécanicienne sur la voie.

« _Oui, c'est moi_, répondit le démon de sa voix lointaine. _Je me sers de l'enveloppe corporelle d'un démon pour venir vous parler en face. Je vous expliquerai en chemin, allons-y ! _»

Mustang, Kain et Rendy semblaient hésiter, mais Alphonse et Winry se précipitèrent vers la créature qui repartait en direction du laboratoire. Finalement, les trois méfiants se décidèrent à suivre le mouvement, à contrecoeur pour certains.

« Cet enfoiré... maugréa Rendy. Si on avait pas besoin de lui pour aller chercher son cinglé de prof, il y a longtemps qu'il se serait reçu trois balles dans la tête...

- Rendy, c'est pas le moment ! » lança Alphonse par-dessus son épaule.

Le chasseur de primes agacé se garda de répliquer. Kerin en profita pour prendre la parole, trottant aux côtés de ses alliés :

« _Je suis actuellement enfermé au cinquième sous-sol. Edward est quelque part dans les cachots, au même étage. Il est en vie, mais il est blessé et a besoin de votre aide. _»

Le jeune démon avait enfin dit ce que Winry voulait entendre. Elle le regarda longuement avec surprise et gratitude, puis infiniment soulagée, elle reprit sa course de plus bel. Elle allait secourir Edward, et le revoir, enfin...

« _Ethel compte aller le rejoindre pour le faire sortir de prison,_ continua Kerin._ Quant à Endir, il a quitté le laboratoire depuis quelques heures._

- Comment ?! réagit Alphonse. Alors, on peut entrer sans problème ?

- _Oui, mais selon les plans d'Endir, les démons devaient aller semer la panique dans la ville pour faire diversion. Il n'avait visiblement pas prévu que l'armée intervienne... Ca nous laisse une faille à exploiter à loisir. _»

Mustang décocha un petit sourire. Ca, pour sûr, Endir n'aurait pas dû le sous-estimer.

« Et tu sais où il est allé ? questionna Winry.

- _Il est reparti vers le sud, par un tunnel souterrain,_ répondit Kerin._ Au sud d'Yvanesca, près d'Aerugo, il a poursuivi pendant des années la construction d'une tour gigantesque au milieu d'un cratère._

- Une tour ? On doit la voir de loin, alors ? Ce n'est pas très discret comme édifice...

- _Je ne l'ai jamais vue, en réalité. Endir m'a toujours défendu de m'y rendre. Mais cette tour doit cacher bien des mystères, puisque même si elle est immense, aux dires de mon maître, je ne l'ai jamais aperçue. En tout cas, Endir s'y trouve certainement à l'heure qu'il est, et il s'occupe de derniers préparatifs pour le plan qu'il a en tête. Je vous en parlerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, il vous faut entrer dans ce laboratoire, et trouver un moyen de me libérer... Il y a un cylindre de pierre rouge devant moi ; ce qui fait que je ne peux pas me transformer, et donc je suis incapable de me dégager._

- Minable... souffla Rendy.

- Et Ethel ? reprit Winry pour couvrir la voix du chasseur de primes.

- _Endir lui a administré une pierre rouge,_ répondit Kerin avec une soudaine fureur, les crocs serrés. _Elle ne peut pas approcher ce maudit cylindre non plus. Pour l'instant, je l'ai chargée d'aller libérer Edward ; mais avant ça il faudra désactiver l'émetteur qu'elle a au cou. Sinon, Endir pourra l'exécuter quand il la verra partir de la salle principale du cinquième sous-sol ; salle qu'il lui a interdit de quitter. Or, il possède un appareil lui permettant de savoir exactement où elle se trouve, à chaque instant. _»

Il s'interrompit en constatant que le laboratoire était à portée. Les six alliés ralentirent et s'approchèrent de la structure d'acier. Les caméras les avaient vus depuis longtemps et les scrutaient avec leur objectif poussiéreux ; mais à présent, ils n'avaient plus à s'en soucier.

« _Ce serait trop long de rentrer les codes,_ dit alors Kerin en courant vers la structure._ Suivez-moi ! _»

Il sauta sur un mur d'acier et le traversa comme un nuage de sable, en laissant sur le mur une large tache noire. Confiants, Alphonse et Winry coururent vers la paroi et la traversèrent par la marque noire. Ils furent bientôt imités par Mustang, Kain et Rendy ; ce dernier empruntant une voie gorgée d'Esprim à contrecoeur.

Les cinq alliés débouchèrent directement dans une immense cavité faite d'acier et de machines ; un lieu de technologie et de mal.

Pour la première fois, ils entraient dans le laboratoire d'Endir.

Ce lieu redouté était inquiétant, avec toutes ces lumières artificielles fixées au plafond et aux murs ; ils se trouvaient pour l'instant dans une immense salle circulaire avec un passage longeant le mur, qui les faisait descendre vers les abysses du repaire. Au centre du chemin descendant se trouvait un immense gouffre sombre, si profond qu'on en apercevait pas l'extrémité.

Le démon s'était mis à trembler légèrement, en émettant des grognements rauques. Winry s'approcha de lui, inquiète :

« Kerin, tout va bien ?

- _Je... je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, _répondit la créature avec la voix du jeune démon. _Il faut que je vous guide au plus vite au second sous-sol. Suivez-moi ! _»

Ils empruntèrent la seule voie potentielle ; le passage qui longeait les murs arrondis. Les parois d'acier défilèrent, les unes après les autres, au fil de leur course. Il régnait un profond silence ; ils n'entendaient que le bruit de leurs pas résonner dans cette immensité, et parfois le ronronnement de quelque machine terrée dans les profondeurs de l'édifice souterrain. Ils parvinrent rapidement au second sous-sol, où, d'après Kerin, se trouvait la machine qui gardait l'émetteur d'Ethel activé.

«_ C'est ici _», annonça Kerin en arrivant dans une nouvelle pièce.

Celle-ci était grande et rectangulaire, avec une sortie droit devant, et deux rangées de machines de part et d'autre du chemin. Les intrus commencèrent à longer les engins en tout genre, guidés par Kerin, qui finit par s'arrêter devant une machine particulière :

« _C'est celle-là._

- Comment tu le sais ? questionna Alphonse, intrigué.

- _Endir lui-même me l'a dit. Mais comme je ne suis pas capable de la mettre hors-service sans déclencher l'auto-destruction de l'émetteur, cette information n'était qu'une provocation à mon égard ; rien de plus. _»

La machine en question n'avait rien d'impressionnant ; ce n'était qu'une grande boîte de métal avec quelques lumières rouges ou vertes qui clignotaient, et une table pourvues de touches pour entrer des codes sur un petit écran vert sombre. Le démon désigna du museau un boîtier à l'arrière de la machine ; Winry ne se fit pas prier et sortit ses outils. Elle dévissa rapidement le couvercle métallique du boîtier, et se trouva nez à nez avec des dizaines de fils multicolores qui faisaient vivre la machine.

« On connaît le scénario, lança Rendy, railleur. Y'a cinquante fils identiques et faut couper le bon ?

- Je ne veux pas voir ça... » déclara Kain en s'éloignant des machines.

Winry, concentrée, observa les fils et les mécanismes avec attention. Il fallait saboter à un endroit bien déterminé ; c'était la vie d'Ethel qui était mise en jeu.

« Si je coupe le fil directement relié à la connexion énergétique, l'émetteur sera désactivé sur-le-champ, et n'aura même pas le temps d'imploser... souffla Winry. Je crois que c'est ici... »

Elle approcha sa pince coupante d'un fil rouge un peu en retrait, légèrement tremblante ; puis coupa le fil d'un coup sec. La machine s'éteignit d'un coup ; les lumières moururent et le ronronnement du moteur s'évanouit. Un grand silence s'ensuivit.

« Ca a marché ? » questionna Alphonse, anxieux, premier à oser briser le silence.

Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le savoir. Pas pour l'instant.

« _Je dois vous laisser, maintenant,_ annonça Kerin, dissimulant mal son inquiétude pour Ethel. _Retrouvons-nous au quatrième sous-sol, dans la bibliothèque ; vous trouverez le chemin facilement. Continuez à descendre le plus bas possible dans la cavité principale. _»

Sur ce, le démon s'évanouit comme un nuage de fumée, éteignant ses yeux écarlates.

****

Ethel rouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle porta la main à son cou, et à sa grande surprise, ne sentit plus l'émetteur vibrer. Elle le saisit d'une main, et l'arracha violemment de son raz-du-cou en fermant les yeux. Rien. Elle considéra l'objet métallique avec mépris, puis le lança avec fureur le plus loin possible, avant de se redresser, encore un peu frémissante.

« Ethel ! cria alors Kerin, de la salle d'à côté. Ethel, dis-moi que ça a marché !

- On ne peut mieux, répondit Ethel en souriant. Je suis enfin débarrassée de cet odieuse machine... »

Kerin sourit à son tour, et s'autorisa à pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Il avait bien fait de miser sur les talents de la jeune mécanicienne.

« Parfait, alors c'est le moment d'aller secourir Edward ! reprit Kerin, car la situation restait grave.

- J'y vais tout de suite. Après, on revient te chercher ! »

La jeune fille quitta la salle en titubant un peu, affaiblie par la pierre. Elle avait des tremblements dans tout le corps, et sa vue se brouillait de temps à autre ; arrivée dans le couloir des cachots, elle dut avancer en s'aidant du mur. Même si son corps lui sommait de s'arrêter, lui faisait croire qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait mal, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Il lui restait encore du chemin à parcourir.

****

Edward rouvrit les yeux. Il entendait des bruits de pas ; on venait dans sa direction. Il se redressa vivement, prêt à faire face à son visiteur. Les pas étaient irréguliers et parfois hésitants ; quelqu'un de blessé ? C'est alors qu'Ethel arriva près de lui, et tomba à genoux devant sa cellule en saisissant un barreau pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

« Ethel... grogna Edward, qui ne savait toujours pas s'il devait avoir pitié ou la traiter en ennemie.

- Pardonne... moi, murmura alors Ethel. Je suis venue te sauver. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir regardé comme ça... tout à l'heure... c'était pour qu'Endir ne se doute de rien... »

Cette explication lui suffit. En un rien de temps, Edward oublia ses doutes et ses craintes, pour reporter toute son attention sur la situation présente : leur combat final contre Endir allait bientôt débuter. Néanmoins, il fut surpris par le regard de la jeune femme : malgré les ténèbres, il pouvait distinguer une lueur rouge dans ses yeux émeraude.

« On fera un topo plus tard, déclara-t-elle alors. Recule un peu s'il te plaît... »

Edward s'exécuta et la seconde d'après, le bruit d'une lame de vent fendit l'air, la serrure vola en éclats et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit lentement en poussant un long grincement. Edward resta longtemps interdit, sans avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer. C'est alors qu'il vit la main gauche d'Ethel ; elle l'avait transformée pour y faire pousser cinq lames affûtées, comme à la manière de l'Homonculus de la luxure, il y a longtemps de cela...

« Allons, tu peux marcher ? questionna Ethel, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe, en faisant disparaître de sa main les lames aiguisées.

- Je crois... », répondit Edward en se redressant sur ses jambes.

Elles tremblaient encore, et sa jambe droite lui faisait toujours aussi mal ; même s'il avait à peu près guéri sa blessure, la plaie n'était pas soignée au point qu'il puisse marcher tout à fait normalement.

« On va aller retrouver les autres, déclara Ethel en se relevant à son tour. Endir n'est pas là pour l'instant, on a le temps de planifier quelque chose...

- Et Kerin, il est où ? questionna Edward, se remémorant les hurlements de rage du jeune démon, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt.

- Enfermé dans la salle du fond. »

Edward lança un regard en direction de ladite salle.

****

Kerin était somnolent. Devant lui, le cylindre de pierre rouge refusait de bouger de place, à son désespoir aussi bien qu'à celui des démons enfermés dans leur cellule. Ca l'aurait arrangé de trouver un nouveau pouvoir, comme celui de passer à travers les murs... S'il avait pu le faire tout à l'heure, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait additionné ses pouvoirs avec celui d'un véritable démon. C'était aussi en prêtant un peu d'Esprim supplémentaire à la créature qu'il avait réussi à lui faire quitter sa cellule en empruntant le Passage... mais finalement, seul, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose ; il aurait essayé quelque chose s'il lui restait encore un peu d'énergie. Malheureusement, après son petit voyage à la surface avec l'enveloppe corporelle d'un démon l'avait vidé de ses forces.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas, dans la salle voisine à celle où il était enfermé. Une personne... non, deux. Et à nouveau une seule ; l'autre s'était stoppée. Les pas se rapprochèrent, puis il entendit le claquement de deux mains frappées l'une contre l'autre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne comprit plus ce qui lui arrivait ; il se sentit plongé dans le noir, tiré en arrière, pris dans une avalanche de pierres ; puis il s'effondra finalement sur le sol de la salle au cercle de transmutation, libre de ses mouvements. Il se redressa avec peine, émergeant d'une montagne de pierres, et jeta à Edward un regard noir.

« On est quittes ? questionna l'alchimiste en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- J'en ai bien peur... » rétorqua le jeune démon avec un sourire, en acceptant l'aide de son allié.

Edward avait fait un grand trou dans le mur contre lequel était immobilisé Kerin, par la salle de derrière, le précipitant dans la salle au cercle de transmutation en lui faisant complètement traverser le mur derrière lui. Kerin avait fini dans une avalanche de pierres démontées par l'alchimie, mais au moins, il se trouvait maintenant loin du cylindre de pierre rouge, et pouvait enfin se dégager.

Edward transmuta encore les brassards d'acier qui avaient permis à Endir d'immobiliser son protégé contre le mur, et bientôt, le jeune démon avait retrouvé sa complète liberté de mouvements. Il se redressa en se secouant, pour ôter les derniers morceaux de pierre et la poussière sur ses vêtements, ainsi que dans ses longs cheveux noirs. C'est alors que son regard tomba enfin sur Ethel. Elle lui décocha un sourire, les larmes aux yeux. Kerin ne lui rendit pas ce sourire. Il regardait ses yeux, abasourdi, et bientôt, frémissant de rage. Une âme écarlate. Il en avait une sous les yeux. A l'émeraude des yeux d'Ethel s'était mêlé un rouge flamboyant, le reflet de la pierre rouge, que lui avait imposée Endir. En comparaison, ce tatouage noir qu'elle avait sur le sternum n'était rien. Il avait le même sur la main gauche après tout, c'était leur marque de fer rouge, leur symbole de captifs. Ce n'était pas aussi grave que de devenir, d'un instant à l'autre, un humain dévoré par la cupidité d'une pierre maléfique.

« Ethel... commença Kerin, dont le visage oscillait entre colère et tristesse. Alors, c'est vrai ?... Tu... »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle s'avança vers son ami, calmement, et tandis qu'Edward jugeait bon de détourner le regard, la jeune femme étreignit son ami de toujours.

Cette pierre n'avait pas d'importance, tant qu'elle pouvait rester avec lui jusqu'à sa mort.

Kerin fixait le vide, abasourdi et désespéré, mais devait se rendre à l'évidence ; le combat touchait à sa fin, tout était en train de changer, et personne ne pourrait jamais plus faire marche arrière. A son tour, il serra Ethel contre lui, ne serait-ce que pour sentir son odeur, s'assurer que c'était bien elle ; et à son soulagement, cette odeur fraîche qu'elle avait toujours eue embaumait encore sa chevelure et son corps, corps si jeune et déjà tellement meurtri par la cruauté d'Endir. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire d'elle une âme écarlate. Un démon. Une créature fuite, crainte et haïe. Il n'en avait simplement pas le droit. Et il l'avait quand même fait. Juste pour punir Kerin d'avoir osé se rebeller contre son maître, aux côtés qui plus est d'un alchimiste d'Etat. Oui, c'était la seule raison, au fond. C'était de sa faute.

« Pardonne-moi, dit alors Kerin en caressant la chevelure ondulée de son amie. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi... »

Ethel ne répondit pas, mais, avec un sourire, elle laissa son front se déposer sur le torse de son ami.

Ami qui jamais n'aurait le droit à sa rancoeur.

* * *

*

*

*

*

* * *

Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il y a un peu de romance dans cette fic, finalement ! Je vous en réserve aussi une bonne dose pour le chapitre 16 ;3 Une petite review pour ma peine ?


	15. Sans se retourner

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Ethel, Endir, Kain et Rendy.

**Note :** Maintenant que les écrits de la fic sont presque terminés, je vais pouvoir poster les suites à grand rythme ( deux par semaine environ ). Mais puisque vous êtes hyper rapides pour les lire, je suppose que ça ne vous posera pas de problème ;3 Sinon dites-le et je vous laisserai choisir la fréquence à laquelle vous voulez les suites.

Un grand merci, comme de coutume, à Matsuyama et Sabine ! **  
**

**

* * *

**

**Quinzième Chapitre : Sans se retourner**

**

* * *

  
**

Le quatrième sous-sol, enfin. Mustang, Kain, Rendy, Alphonse et Winry quittèrent l'immense pièce circulaire pourvue d'un gouffre en son milieu, pour s'engager dans un couloir sombre aux parois métalliques. Ils débouchèrent ensuite dans une nouvelle pièce beaucoup plus accueillante, éclairée et colorée. Une bibliothèque.

« Ca doit être la collection personnelle d'Endir... » commenta Alphonse en s'approchant des livres.

Il en saisit un au hasard et souffla dessus pour ôter un peu de poussière ; sur la couverture était dessiné un cercle de transmutation, c'était de toute évidence un manuel d'alchimie. Il le remit à sa place et en tira d'autres, pour en arriver à la même conclusion. Ces livres, qui s'alignaient autour de lui par dizaines et par centaines sur ces étagères, étaient tous axés sur l'alchimie.

« Il possède une collection presque aussi imposante que celle de la bibliothèque de Central... commenta Mustang en observant les rangées de livres. Il devrait peut-être se diversifier un peu...

- Ah, j'en ai un qui parle de cuisine ! s'exclama alors Kain, du fond de la pièce, en brandissant un autre ouvrage.

- Arrête ça, tu me files la nausée, cracha Rendy à son subordonné. J'ai envie de tout cramer... Et vous Président, vous auriez pas des envies de feu, par un heureux hasard ?

- C'est ça, pour nous condamner par la même occasion ? lança Winry. Arrêtez un peu tous les deux ! »

Rendy murmura un juron et se tourna vers Kain pour lui ordonner de lâcher ses trouvailles.

A l'issue de quelques minutes d'attente, qui leur parurent extrêmement longues, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans une salle à droite.

Winry se leva.

Elle laissa tomber sa mallette sur une chaise, puis se précipita vers les nouveaux venus, esquivant les tables et les livres empilés un peu partout. Kerin, Ethel et Edward arrivaient enfin, ils étaient tous réunis.

Winry alla directement voir Edward et l'aida à marcher ; se retenant à grand-peine de lui sauter au cou. Alphonse rejoignit aussi son frère et lui saisit l'autre bras, heureux de le revoir sain et sauf. Winry regardait son ami avec inquiétude ; son manteau rouge était déchiré par endroits, et sa jambe droite ainsi que son épaule gauche semblaient avoir souffert. Sa tresse était à moitié défaite et il avait l'air épuisé, mais son regard était toujours aussi intense... Il décocha à son frère et son amie un sourire radieux, comme pour leur assurer que tout allait bien. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, et que ça se voyait.

Les nouveaux venus s'assirent au milieu de la pièce, bientôt imités par leurs alliés. Winry avait été soulagée de constater qu'elle avait réussi à désactiver l'émetteur d'Ethel, qui avait chaleureusement remercié la jeune mécanicienne, impressionnée par ses talents. Ethel savait qu'elle devait la vie à sa nouvelle amie ; raison de plus pour tout donner pour la défendre une fois face à Endir.

Rendy n'arrêtait pas de fixer Kerin avec dédain, effleurant nerveusement son pistolet d'une main. Un coup de coude de la part de Mustang l'incita à se calmer, pour l'instant. Winry s'était assise à côté d'Edward, et après lui avoir rendu sa montre en argent, elle lui avait ordonné de lui montrer son bras droit. Par la même occasion, elle pourrait peut-être s'occuper de ses blessures.

Edward n'était pas emballé à l'idée de subir une réparation maintenant, mais son bras étant - presque - intact, il se dit que ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps. Il consentit enfin à enlever son manteau puis son haut tandis que Kerin prenait la parole en évitant soigneusement de croiser Rendy ou Kain du regard.

« Notre combat est presque terminé, annonça-t-il. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller chercher Endir là où il se terre en cet instant ; c'est-à-dire la tour du Sud, qu'il a baptisée Ethera.

- Ethera ! répéta Rendy en ricanant. On va la lui casser, sa petite tour, ce nom est trop beau pour elle.

- Comme quoi, on peut être d'accord des fois, répliqua Kerin.

- Un, zéro... » souffla Kain avant de se faire fusiller du regard par son chef.

Le temps de calmer le chasseur de primes et son compère, la conversation put repartir.

« Pour nous rendre à la tour, il va nous falloir emprunter le passage qui se situe à cet étage même, informa Ethel. Endir a lui-même construit un long tunnel directement relié à la frontière d'Aerugo, nous pourrons donc nous y rendre sans problème. Depuis que mon émetteur est hors d'état de nuire, Endir a dû se rendre compte que sa diversion n'avait pas fonctionné, et que nous aussi nous avons pu planifier quelque chose. Il doit s'attendre à nous recevoir, maintenant.

- Eh bien, allons à sa rencontre, lança Edward. Je commence à me lasser du désert, en plus c'est pas bon pour mes auto-mails...

- Le plus grand danger pour tes auto-mails, ce n'est pas le sable mais toi-même, répliqua Winry en resserrant un boulon. Vas-y, bouge ton bras pour voir ? »

Edward s'exécuta et réalisa quelques mouvements simples, des rotations du poignet et du coude, sans le moindre problème.

« Génial, merci Winry ! dit-il en remettant ses vêtements abimés par les derniers événements.

- C'est vrai qu'on est plus nombreux et efficaces, maintenant, reprit Kerin pour récupérer la conversation, mais à Ethera, Endir a les pleins pouvoirs et encore trois pierres à sa disposition. J'ignore encore comment il compte nous accueillir, mais mieux vaut être préparés.

- Facile, dès qu'il se pointe, je lui tire une balle dans la tête, lança Rendy.

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu saches viser...

- Il faut qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre, reprit Ethel pour tenter d'éviter un nouveau conflit entre Kerin et le chasseur de primes. A ce que je sais, la tour est immense et enfoncée dans un cratère très profond. Si personne n'est blessé ou a besoin de soins, je propose qu'on s'y rende tout de suite.

- Bonne idée, finissons-en », lança Edward en se levant, bientôt imité par Alphonse.

Les huit alliés étaient déjà prêts à aller mener l'un des plus grands combats de leur vie.

****

D'un coup de griffes démesurées formées sur sa main, Kerin découpa en morceaux une bibliothèque collée à un mur ; ledit mur dévoilé, une porte cachée s'offrit à leur regard. Elle n'était pas verrouillée ; Ethel alla l'ouvrir, jeta un regard à ses compagnons, puis s'enfonça la première dans le tunnel.

Il était à peine assez large pour y faire circuler trois personnes côte à côte. C'était un passage assez simple semblait-il, aux parois d'acier comme la grande majorité du laboratoire, avec un sol qui faisait résonner les pas, quelques rares bouches de ventilation et des néons tous les trois mètres qui éclairaient le chemin.

La marche fut silencieuse. Calme, monotone. Les parois d'acier se succédaient, les unes après les autres, sans changement, sans nouveauté. Cela ne faisait que rendre le trajet plus long. Mustang, qui fermait la marche, ne manquait pas de jeter de temps en temps un regard derrière lui ; un passage souterrain aussi étroit était le lieu rêvé pour supprimer sans mal huit personnes. Un suffisait d'une étincelle, de quelques démons ; la bataille serait ardue voire impossible. Ils ne devaient pas s'attarder. Ne pas ralentir la marche. Ils leur fallait atteindre Ethera au plus tôt.

Mustang regarda à nouveau devant lui. Oui, ainsi, il serait bientôt de retour chez lui. Car il était attendu.

Winry serrait avec force la bretelle de sa mallette. Alphonse progressait à ses côtés, tandis que devant elle, Edward marchait sans jamais se retourner. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, après tout. Il ne se retournait pas pour lancer un sourire encourageant, ou un mot pour briser le silence. La jeune mécanicienne continuait de le regarder progresser, devant elle, tout près. Elle était tellement heureuse de le retrouver... Elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir les détails de leur séparation ; Edward leur avait raconté, à elle et à Alphonse, qu'il avait "simplement" emprunté un passage étrange pour se rendre directement au cinquième sous-sol du laboratoire ; puis qu'il avait affronté Endir aux côtés de Kerin. Que tous les deux, ils s'étaient fait vaincre, puis enfermer, ou punir par le vieil alchimiste. Edward avait dû tellement souffrir... et pourtant, il en parlait déjà comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien. Winry baissa les yeux. Edward ne se retournait pas.

****

Les longues minutes se succédèrent, les unes après les autres ; et enfin, après une longue heure de marche, la sortie leur apparut enfin, sous la forme d'une tache lumineuse qui se profilait droit devant eux, au bout du tunnel.

« Nous y sommes ! » s'exclama Ethel en apercevant la lueur, soulagée de pouvoir annoncer enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Quoique, cette nouvelle leur annonçait également la venue d'un combat mortel.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à l'extérieur ; mais n'eurent pas le temps de profiter de l'air frais, tant ils furent abasourdis par la vision devant eux.

Le tunnel avait été construit parallèlement au sol. Logiquement, ils devaient donc se trouver à une trentaine de mètres en dessous du sol, dans une zone privée de toute lumière. Mais ils étaient bien des dizaines de mètres sous terre.

Le passage débouchait sur un cratère immense, qui donnait vue sur une tour impressionnante, noire et couleur métal, qui devait bien compter deux cent étages si ce n'est plus. Elle trouvait son origine tout au fond du cratère ; si profond qu'on ne l'apercevait pas, enfoui dans des ténèbres abyssales. Et le tunnel débouchant en plein milieu du cratère, encore en profondeur, la tour était complètement dissimulée dans les entrailles de la terre. Là, au-dessus d'eux, ils pouvaient apercevoir le ciel gris, privé de la lumière du soleil. Cela rendait l'atmosphère du précipice encore plus inquiétant ; et Ethera encore moins accueillante.

« Eh bien, voilà pourquoi personne ne l'a jamais aperçue, dit Alphonse pour briser le silence. Elle a beau être gigantesque, si elle a été construite dans les profondeurs de la terre, elle reste invisible... »

Rendy fit tourner son pistolet dans sa main tout en scrutant l'édifice. Ses formes aiguisées et sombres en faisaient un lieu de crainte et de terreur ; lieu qu'il se ferait un plaisir de détruire.

« Bon, on s'y rend comment, les génies ? » questionna-t-il.

En effet, il leur était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas descendre jusqu'au fond du gouffre pour pénétrer dans la tour en passant par le rez-de-chaussée, avant de remonter jusqu'au sommet, là où se terrait de toute évidence Endir. Il leur faudrait continuer à aller tout droit ; construire un passage qui les mène directement à l'étage de la tour qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, à peine à une dizaine de mètres devant. C'était le chemin le plus rapide jusqu'à la tour. Et puis, ça leur épargnerait l'ascension de plus d'une centaine d'étages...

« Je peux peut-être nous construire un pont avec l'alchimie... déclara Edward en examinant la structure de la falaise et celle du rebord où ils se trouvaient.

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire... le contredit alors Kain. Regardez, notre hôte nous accueille... »

Les huit alliés regardèrent en direction de la tour, ébahis. Un pont d'acier était en train d'en surgir, lentement, dans un grincement sonore ; puis après avoir traversé le gouffre, il vint se déposer sur le morceau de roche qui servait de sortie au tunnel souterrain. Il régna un silence au sein du petit groupe.

« C'est... fiable, vous croyez ?... questionna Alphonse, un peu hésitant.

- A mon avis, oui, répondit Kerin. Endir a besoin de moi pour ses projets, et ça l'arrange que je le rejoigne. Que vous soyez avec moi ou non, peu importe pour lui ; son ego surdimensionné lui laisse croire qu'il viendra sans problème à bout de tout ennemi.

- Tout ça parce qu'il se croit en sécurité dans sa petite tour, lança Rendy. Il va avoir une mauvaise surprise, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Oui, et je me ferai une joie de réduire ses espoirs à néant, renchérit Mustang en ajustant ses gants. Ca tombe bien, j'ai besoin de dérouiller un peu.

- Ca c'est clair », lança Edward avec un sourire ironique lancé au Président.

Alphonse et Winry soupirèrent. Visiblement, certaines choses n'avaient pas changé. Les deux en revenaient à peine qu'Edward ose parler sur un tel ton au Président des armées...

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » lança Kain en sortant un pistolet.

Kerin s'avança jusqu'au bord de la falaise, un peu à droite du pont.

« Euh, non là c'est pour mourir, le pont est à ta gauche petit démon, lança Rendy. Ah, mais j'y suis, tu consens enfin à accepter ton triste sort ?

- Je peux pas, tu en serais trop content. »

Sans crier gare, deux ailes immenses surgirent des omoplates du démon, dans un craquement soudain qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença Mustang, interdit.

Les ailes se détendirent, acérées et pourvues d'une fine peau d'argent, comme des ailes de chauve-souris ; sauf qu'elles étaient en partie recouvertes de plumes noires qui s'étaient mises à voleter alentour.

« Je prends un autre chemin, et un peu d'avance, déclara Kerin en se tournant vers le groupe. Je vous interdit de mourir. »

Ethel s'avança vers lui, il la saisit par la taille et s'élança dans les airs avec elle. Médusés, ses alliés les regardèrent s'envoler vers les plus hauts étages d'Ethera, près du danger et d'Endir.

« Mais regardez-le se donner des airs... souffla Rendy, sans admettre que la petite démonstration de vol l'avait complètement épaté.

- C'est le moment d'y aller les jeunes », lança Mustang en se lançant le premier sur le pont.

Les jeunes en question regardèrent encore les deux captifs d'Endir s'éloigner vers la tour par la voie des airs, puis ils suivirent le Président au pas de course, et traversèrent rapidement le pont d'acier pour aboutir enfin à la tour d'Ethera.

Le Président fut le premier à rentrer dans l'édifice, suivi de près par ses alliés. Ils se mirent à regarder autour d'eux, ébahis par la grandeur de l'édifice.

Au fond, cette tour immense et de forme arrondie n'était qu'un bâtiment creux, d'un diamètre d'au moins trente mètres, avec des escaliers longeant les murs pour progresser vers le sommet. Quelques immenses vitres translucides, tous les vingt mètres de hauteur, laissaient passer la lumière blafarde du ciel, qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu. En réalité, il n'y avait que quelques rares étages, qui étaient des plate-formes d'acier ne recouvrant même pas la moitié du gouffre central. Loin au-dessus de leur tête, ils pouvaient apercevoir le dernier étage, une autre plate-forme qui donnait aussi sur le gouffre, comme les autres. Et tout au sommet, un cercle de transmutation était dessiné au plafond de l'édifice.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, mais je suppose que c'est mauvais signe, déclara Mustang. Hâtons-nous ! »

Alors qu'ils allaient se lancer dans les escaliers métalliques, qui les amèneraient jusqu'au sommet et jusqu'à Endir, ils entendirent des grognements et des pas précipités dans leur direction, qui venaient de derrière. En un clin d'oeil, Rendy se retourna et tira une balle dans la tête de la chimère qui venait de surgir la première ; les autres créatures reçurent une déflagration qui les brûla instantanément et calma d'office leur colère. Apparemment, Endir n'avait pas créé que des démons ; les monstres qui arrivaient en masse par les étages inférieurs étaient le "lamentable fruit de l'alchimie", selon certains : des créatures produites à partir de plusieurs animaux différents ; avec des têtes de lion, des pattes de chien, des queues de serpent, des yeux blancs et vides. Tous les monstres variaient en taille et en nature, du singe au tigre, en passant par le crocodile et le loup.

Kain et Rendy avaient trouvé l'occasion idéale de prouver qu'ils savaient viser ; ils tiraient sur les créatures qui arrivaient de loin et cavalaient sur les plate-formes ; les faisant parfois chuter dans le gouffre sans fin. Ils étaient assistés par le Président qui ne manquait pas d'user de son alchimie flamboyante et destructrice sur les bêtes envoyées par Endir.

« Montez tous les trois, on surveille vos arrières ! cria Mustang à l'attention d'Edward, Alphonse et Winry qui étaient restés à distance de l'affrontement. C'est maintenant ou jamais, vous devez aller faire taire Endir ! Ce jeune démon est peut-être fort, mais face à la pierre si j'ai bien compris, il ne peut r... »

Le Président se retourna brutalement et envoya une nouvelle déflagration en direction de deux créatures qui avaient failli l'atteindre.

« Faites ce que je vous dis ! » tonna-t-il alors.

Edward fut le premier à s'exécuter. Il repartit en courant, bientôt suivi par Alphonse et Winry, dans les escaliers ascendants, vers le sommet d'Ethera et de leurs craintes.

*

*

*

*

* * *

Comme promis, vous aurez de la romance à profusion pour le prochain chapitre. Mais avec de l'action aussi, parce qu'en général on ne s'en lasse pas ! x3 Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos critiques ^^


	16. Ethera

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Ethel, Endir, Kain et Rendy.

**Note :** Voici venir le chapitre 16 donc ; la fin approche à grands pas et je la prévois pour fin mai. Tous mes remerciements à Matsuyama et Sabine, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! **  
**

* * *

**Seizième Chapitre : Ethera**

**

* * *

  
**

Le vacarme du conflit s'éteignait au fur et à mesure de leur ascension. Il était toujours difficile, pour Alphonse et Winry, de continuer à gravir les marches de la tour sans jeter de temps à autre un regard derrière eux, pour surveiller leurs alliés, qui étaient restés en bas pour combattre. Seul Edward, qui menait le pas, n'émettait pas même en lui l'éventualité de pouvoir se retourner, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ou deux. Comme à son habitude, il ne regardait pas derrière lui.

Les marches défilaient. Winry sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre, tant de fatigue que de crainte. Si elle avait tenu à venir, c'était bien pour pouvoir apporter son aide à ses deux amis d'enfance et déjouer les pièges d'Endir ; et elle frémissait déjà à l'idée d'assister à un combat mortel qui les opposerait à cet alchimiste maléfique. Mais elle ne les laisserait pas mourir. Même si elle ne savait pas réellement comment elle pourrait les protéger, et leur venir en aide au moment où seule la force et le courage feraient toute la différence. Le moment fatidique où l'un des deux camps devrait s'incliner devant l'autre. Mais ils gagneraient, il le fallait...

A nouveau, son regard tomba sur Edward, qui courait toujours devant lui. C'était Alphonse qui fermait la marche, juste derrière elle. Quel âge cela lui faisait-il ?...

Dix-sept ans et demie, peut-être... Oui, et son jeune frère, seize... Il s'était écoulé bien du temps depuis leur victoire face aux Homonculus. Et finalement, était-ce une victoire complète ? Puisqu'il leur avait fallu retourner au combat un an plus tard, avaient-ils vraiment gagné la guerre ?

Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors quand gagneraient-ils enfin ? Quand auraient-ils le droit au repos, à une vie calme loin du danger et du malheur ?

Auraient-ils le droit à cette vie-là un jour, où le soleil leur apporterait tout le bonheur du monde sur un plateau d'argent ?

Winry, entre colère et tristesse, sentit quelques larmes perler sur yeux azur. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir.

Un rude combat les attendait.

****

Les trois parvinrent sur une nouvelle plate-forme métallique, qui devait correspondre au moins au cent cinquantième étage. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour souffler ; il leur faudrait arriver face à Endir avec encore quelques forces. Alphonse s'approcha du bord de la plate-forme, et jeta un regard en bas, au fond du gouffre. Il entendait encore des coups de feu de temps à autre ; signe que Rendy et les autres étaient toujours en train de combattre.

C'est alors qu'une explosion venue d'en haut les surprit, et ils regardèrent vers le sommet de l'édifice. Des pierres chutaient du dernier étage, brisées par l'alchimie.

« Attention !! »

Edward saisit Winry par le bras et la tira en arrière, plus près du mur circulaire. Alphonse se retira vivement à leurs côtés ; les pierres se fracassèrent sur l'extrémité de la plate-forme, rebondirent sur la structure d'acier et chutèrent à nouveau dans le gouffre. Ils avaient évité l'attaque de peu.

« Kerin et Ethel doivent déjà être en train de combattre... déclara Alphonse en regardant à nouveau vers le sommet de la tour. Il n'y a plus une seconde à perdre ! »

Une nouvelle pierre tomba alors des hauteurs, ralentit légèrement en arrivant au niveau des trois amis et se déposa lourdement sur la plate-forme où ils avaient fait halte. Elle déploya des ailes humides, ouvrit de petits yeux blancs et une gueule béante qui commença à montrer les crocs en s'avançant vers les intrus.

« Encore une chimère ? » lança Alphonse en se plaçant devant Edward et Winry.

La créature ressemblait à une chauve-souris noire avec un corps de loup, et une tête presque aussi effrayante que celle des démons d'Endir. Ses mâchoires serrées laissaient échapper des filets de bave proportionnels à sa taille au garrot, qui était d'au moins un mètre et demi.

« Al, bouge de là, je m'en occupe... souffla Edward à son frère, qui ne bougeait pas de devant ses deux alliés.

- Non, vous deux vous montez, répliqua Alphonse avec un sourire en coin traduisant son assurance. Je m'en occupe, ça va aller. Endir essaye de nous ralentir, mais on va lui montrer de quoi on est capable ! »

La chimère poussa un rugissement qui les tira de leur conversation, et Edward comprit qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Alphonse frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et les déposa sur la plate-forme sous ses pieds ; il y avait là assez d'acier pour se faire tout un attirail.

Les éclairs de la transmutation aveuglèrent la créature qui se mit à reculer nerveusement ; Edward et Winry saisirent l'occasion. Ils repartirent vers les escaliers ascendants, laissant à contrecoeur un ami, un frère, derrière eux. Ils avaient rarement eu à faire un choix aussi difficile ; mais ils devaient l'assumer. Et puis, Alphonse leur reviendrait vivant. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

****

Kerin regarda les pierres chuter vers le fond de la tour, inquiet pour ses amis qui étaient en train d'y combattre. Puis à nouveau, ses yeux écarlates tombèrent sur Endir, fièrement dressé à l'autre bout de la plate-forme d'acier immense qui faisait office de dernier étage à la tour. Le sommet de leurs craintes. Un grand cercle de transmutation était dessiné sur le sol et un autre, presque identique, avait été tracé juste au-dessus, sur le plafond.

« Kerin, rends-toi à l'évidence, lança alors Endir en brandissant une pierre rouge. Vous deux, vous ne pouvez pas gagner contre moi. »

Ethel, sous ordre de Kerin, était restée en retrait, près des marches qui redescendaient vers les abysses de la tour. Elle regardait successivement Endir et Kerin, redoutant le moment fatidique où le conflit repartirait. Lorsqu'elle et Kerin étaient arrivés dans la tour en fracassant l'une de ses immenses vitres, ils se trouvaient proches du dernier étage d'Ethera, et avaient rapidement rejoint Endir qui se trouvait déjà au sommet, les attendant. Un premier conflit avait débuté aussitôt ; et dans la fureur de l'affrontement, les roches qu'Endir avait synthétisées avec la pierre rouge étaient tombées des hauteurs. Ethel était inquiète en pensant à ses alliés qui tentaient de les rejoindre, en cet instant. Ils se trouvaient vulnérables à ce type d'avalanche, mais heureusement, la bataille entre Endir et Kerin s'était vite stoppée. Même si le plus dur restait à venir.

Les deux adversaires continuaient de se toiser. Endir ne semblait pas enclin à continuer le combat ; après tout il avait déjà été blessé au bras gauche lors de son dernier affrontement contre Edward et Kerin. Mais là, c'était différent. Il avait l'avantage, il lui restait trois pierres rouges à utiliser, et des âmes écarlates qui l'avaient dans leur sang ne pouvaient lutter contre. Il aurait volontiers tenté de posséder Kerin si Ethel ne s'était pas trouvée là elle aussi ; or elle était tout à fait disposée à faire taire son maître définitivement s'il lui venait la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre au jeune démon. Elle aussi, elle avait perdu toute sa loyauté.

Endir ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses deux adversaires à la fois. Alors, pourquoi attendait-il ?

C'est alors qu'un détestable rictus étira ses lèvres fines.

« C'est le moment, dit-il alors. Je vais me débarrasser des gêneurs qui arrivent. »

Ethel se redressa d'un coup, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Endir avait fait luire la pierre rouge intensément, exploitant son pouvoir immense ; les rayonnements aveuglèrent les deux captifs qui durent détourner le regard. Ignorant le principe de l'équivalence, des roches et des plaques tranchantes d'acier commencèrent à se former au-dessus de l'alchimiste, puis ce dernier les lança avec force dans le gouffre.

****

Edward s'arrêta subitement. Ils se trouvaient à un nouvel étage, tout près du sommet. Et ils entendirent des éclairs de transmutation s'énerver au-dessus d'eux, à une trentaine de mètres plus haut ; avant de réaliser qu'ils se trouvaient en grand danger.

Il hurla à Winry de reculer, et d'énormes pierres se mirent à tomber du gouffre et à s'effondrer sur la plate-forme où ils se trouvaient. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec la première fois ; les projectiles étaient trois fois plus nombreux et grands ; ils fracassaient l'acier, explosaient en rebondissant sur les murs, annonçant une mort certaine à ceux qui se trouvaient sous leur chute mortelle.

Edward frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et les posa sur le mur derrière lui. Une rambarde d'acier surgit de la paroi et se plaça au dessus d'eux, pour les protéger de la chute des pierres. Mais leur abri faiblissait et s'affaissait de plus en plus ; Winry se colla au mur et s'assit, sous ordre d'Edward qui continuait à dresser au-dessus d'eux de quoi stopper la chute des pierres. La plate-forme où ils se trouvaient commença à s'affaisser à son tour, et les projectiles n'arrêtaient pas de tomber. Winry perdit l'équilibre lorsque le sol sous leur pieds flancha et pencha sur le côté. Edward fut déstabilisé à son tour ; il se rattrapa à un câble d'acier qui surgissait de l'une des roches, et il regarda derrière lui, alerté par un cri de son amie.

Le sol avait été percé par un autre rocher, et elle s'était rattrapée au dernier moment au rebord de la plate-forme d'acier. Ses jambes battaient inutilement le vide sous elle, appelant désespérément son ami, d'une voix qui ne parvenait pas à couvrir le vacarme des pierres.

« WINRY !! »

Edward se jeta sur elle, saisit ses deux poignets avec force et tenta de la hisser vers lui, lui suppliant de ne pas lâcher prise. Les pierres chutaient sans cesse alentour ; leur abri s'était effondré depuis longtemps. Alors que le jeune alchimiste allait trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour tirer son amie vers lui, une pierre vint heurter son épaule avec violence ; il poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra en avant.

Un hurlement ne couvrit pas le vacarme de l'avalanche mortelle.

Les deux tombèrent parmi les débris, jusqu'à l'étage du dessous, déjà parsemé de roches et de débris. Leurs cris de souffrance furent étouffés par le vacarme, tandis que les pierres meurtrissaient leur corps avant de les abandonner dans un univers baigné de chaos. Edward surgit des débris le premier, et ignorant la douleur qui lui lancinait l'épaule, il alla tirer Winry des décombres. La jeune fille était blessée et épuisée, elle se laissa tomber contre lui comme une poupée sans âme, à demi consciente.

« Winry, supplia Edward, Winry reste avec moi !! »

Il regarda alors au-dessus de lui, et vit que l'étage duquel ils avaient chuté ne les protégerait plus pour longtemps. Il n'entendait plus rien. De la poussière s'était levée devant son regard, comme pour l'empêcher d'observer ce qui allait faire sa perte. Il sentit que son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine sans s'arrêter. L'avalanche non plus ne cessait pas. Les pierres tombaient encore. Ils allaient vraiment mourir, si ça continuait comme ça. Visiblement, Endir était décidé à en découdre. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

L'étage au-dessus d'eux s'effondra, dans un fracas épouvantable.

Edward se pencha au-dessus de Winry, dans un élan inespéré ; quitte à ne la protéger qu'avec son corps, quitte à mourir pour elle.

Un vacarme assourdissant lui annonça que la large plate-forme d'acier venait d'aboutir sa chute. Timidement, il rouvrit les yeux et constata avec stupeur qu'il n'avait rien senti, mis à part un frisson intense qui lui avait dit qu'il était mort. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas encore vrai. Il lui restait un brin d'espoir. La plate-forme d'acier était tombée de travers juste au-dessus d'eux, leur construisant un sombre abri de fortune encore capable de bloquer quelques pierres. Mais ce nouvel abri n'était toujours pas le plus fiable possible : les pierres continuaient de frapper son acier salvateur, de se fracasser contre lui, et de tomber, de tomber, sans fin.

Edward regarda à nouveau Winry, qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits, de rouvrir les yeux. Mais c'était si difficile... Dans un tel instant, pourquoi ne pas attendre sagement la mort ? Elle viendrait la chercher, tendrait sa main griffue vers elle, et elle n'aurait qu'à lui sourire...

Puis la maudire de toutes ses forces, car elle serait séparée de celui qu'elle aimait.

Edward fermait les yeux, les dents serrées, le visage crispé, attendant avec douleur son dernier moment. Un jour à Briggs, le puits s'était effondré sur lui... et lui s'était trouvé blessé, mortellement blessé, bien plus qu'en ce jour. Il s'en était sorti quand même. Et là, même pris dans cette avalanche de pierres, il restait peut-être un espoir. Oui, il lui restait un espoir. Winry venait de rouvrir les yeux.

Le jeune alchimiste ne put réprimer un sourire radieux, empreint de tristesse, mais aussi de soulagement. Elle parvint à se rasseoir près de lui, tremblante de peur, ne sachant pas que faire dans un tel moment. Que lui dire, devait-elle d'abord le remercier de l'avoir sauvée, dans cette chute qui aurait dû lui être mortelle ? Ou devait-elle le regarder les larmes aux yeux, pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait d'un simple regard ? Que faire à l'aube de sa mort, auprès de celui qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur, et de toute son âme ?

Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il s'approcha d'elle, et prenant comme prétexte sa protection contre les pierres qui continuaient de tomber tout autour d'eux, il la prit dans ses bras, se pencha un peu au-dessus d'elle, la noyant dans la chaleur rouge de son manteau en piètre état.

Winry, tremblante, décocha lentement un sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni depuis quand ce flux soudain de bonheur était monté en elle.

Bien qu'elle eût une petite idée.

Elle laissa son front se déposer dans le cou de son ami. Ils allaient mourir.

En réponse, elle sentit une main glacée se poser sur son épaule, tandis qu'une autre pleine de chaleur se glissait dans son dos. Ce bras, qui la protégeait depuis toujours, la serra avec force, et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse de son ami. Elle ferma les yeux.

La mort ne l'effrayait plus.

Edward ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais la poussière l'aveuglait toujours. Il parvenait seulement à distinguer la longue chevelure de son amie, qui s'était agrippée à lui dans un geste réconfortant. Lui-même, pour la première fois de sa vie, lui rendait son étreinte avec sincérité, avec passion. Avec des sentiments qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de dissimuler.

Peut-être par vanité. Peut-être par orgueil.

Il ignorait la réponse et ne souhaitait pas la connaître. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir, mais celui de ressentir. Ressentir... il s'était pourtant juré, pendant ces longues années de voyage, de rires, de pleurs et de vie, de ne jamais laisser intervenir ses sentiments s'ils devenaient une barrière à ses ambitions, à sa volonté. Ca, c'est ce qu'il s'était promis.

Mais depuis quand respectait-il ses promesses ?

Winry passa lentement ses bras autour du cou de son ami. Celui-ci baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux se mêler, dans une cascade d'or, avec ceux de sa bien-aimée. Cette jeune femme qui avait fait fondre son coeur de glace, consumant sa tristesse et son désespoir, même dans les pires moments de son existence. Ils sentirent une cascade, aussi, de sentiments réciproques qui s'exprimaient pour la première, et peut-être la dernière fois. Edward blottit le profil de son visage contre celui de Winry, qui sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Edward, lui, ne pleurait pas.

Peut-être par vanité.

Il trouva la force de sourire, et de sa main de chair, il caressa lentement la joue de son amie, ôtant la larme qui avait glissé sur sa peau claire.

Peut-être par orgueil.

Tout s'écroulait autour d'eux, et leur refuge pouvait s'effondrer à chaque seconde. Mais ils savouraient chacune de ces secondes, cette fois. Edward sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre, et il pouvait même sentir celui de Winry, qu'il serrait étroitement contre lui. Leur coeur battaient à l'unisson. Leur coeur ne faisaient qu'un.

Winry sourit à son tour, heureuse comme jamais, même dans cette atmosphère de mort, au milieu du danger, car elle était enfin seule, seule parmi les abysses du temps, seule dans un univers sans limites, seule... mais avec celui qu'elle aimait. Parce qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais plus. Edward laissa sa main gauche glisser dans la chevelure dorée de son amie, tandis que sa main d'acier l'étreignait toujours plus fort. Winry se mit à trembler. La peur s'était à nouveau emparée d'elle, à moins que ce ne fût le froid ; ou encore ce sentiment nouveau qu'elle tentait d'apprivoiser. Les pierres chutaient régulièrement du plafond de leur refuge, mais Edward serrait toujours Winry contre lui, et la protégeait, comme avant.

Peut-être par amour.

Il en avait assez de chercher d'autres explications.

Pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, ils se regardèrent alors droit dans les yeux. Sans ciller, sans pleurer, sans rire. Un regard comme ils ne s'en étaient jamais échangé ; un regard qui en dit plus qu'un milliers de mots. Et ils éteignirent ce regard, lorsque pour la première fois de leur vie, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

*

*

*

*

* * *

Suite sous peu. N'hésitez pas à commenter ^^


	17. Promesse

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Ethel, Endir, Kain et Rendy.

**Note : **Pour changer, un grand merci à Sabine et Matsuyama qui m'encouragent sans relâche ! Et que la magie des fics continue à nous tranporter ^^

* * *

**Dix-septième Chapitre : Promesse **

**

* * *

  
**

L'avalanche cessa soudain. Ignorant le pouvoir mortel de la pierre rouge, Kerin avait bondi vers Endir et, avec un hurlement de rage, il avait frappé violemment de ses griffes acérées dans sa direction, en plein coeur de la lumière écarlate.

La lueur mourut aussi sec ; et Endir recula vivement en grinçant des dents, furieux. Sa pierre rouge venait de se briser ; Endir avait exploité tous ses pouvoirs et le coup de Kerin l'avait achevée. Le jeune démon ne stoppa pas son offensive ; sa main toujours pourvue de griffes immenses, il frappa en direction de son maître. Ce dernier recula vivement, surpris par la vitesse de son protégé ; il ne trouvait pas le temps de sortir une autre pierre. Brutalement, un coup le propulsa au sol et lui coupa le souffle un court instant. Alors qu'il allait se relever, deux griffes se plantèrent de part et d'autre de sa tête, lui interdisant toute tentative de fuite.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?... souffla Endir, sans quitter Kerin des yeux. Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer, mon petit Kerin ? »

Kerin toisait son maître, dents serrées, essoufflé, confus. C'est vrai, il la tenait enfin ; cette occasion de tuer son maître. De le mettre hors d'état de nuire, définitivement. De mettre un terme à ces souffrances, cette colère, cette tristesse qu'Yvanesca portait comme un poids sur ses épaules meurtries. Une occasion en or, une opportunité de rêve.

Mais pourtant, le moment n'était pas encore venu.

Il le savait et ça le remplissait de rage. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Endir en cet instant ; parce qu'il s'était laissé distraire. Parce qu'Endir avait sorti sa pierre rouge en une fraction de secondes, et que ses griffes tremblantes obéissaient maintenant à la volonté du vieil alchimiste.

Ethel observait la scène de loin, prête à se jeter elle aussi sur son maître pour tenter de venir à bout de lui ; mais cette nouvelle lueur écarlate qui venait de se lever entre les deux combattants ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : un seul faux pas, et Kerin perdrait la vie. La jeune fille se retint à grand-peine de crier le nom de son ami ; elle devait se faire oublier pour l'instant ; tout faire pour agir au bon moment...

La lueur s'intensifia. Endir frappa, à son tour. Kerin fut violemment projeté contre l'une des parois de la tour, et retomba inerte sur le sol. Il se releva moins de deux secondes plus tard, mais Endir s'était à nouveau approché de lui en brandissant sa pierre, jetant à Ethel un regard qui lui sommait de ne rien tenter si elle tenait à la vie du jeune démon. Endir saisit son protégé par la gorge et le souleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, en le toisant cruellement. Kerin écumait de rage et se débattait faiblement, mais il ne se contrôlait plus. La pierre rouge le narguait, tout près, lui retournait l'estomac, lui labourait les entrailles, lui donnait la nausée et une terrible envie de se terrer, d'obéir aveuglément à cette puissance comme divine.

Il ferma les yeux.

****

Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de dormir. Mais ses membres étaient ankylosés, son corps plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et son esprit éteint par tout ce qu'il venait de subir. Il était à présent dans un monde où régnaient paix et silence ; ce monde qu'on ne veut plus quitter une fois qu'on s'y est aventurés.

Il sentit alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Etrange ; car ce n'était pas courant qu'il tombe nez à nez avec quelqu'un d'autre dans cet univers qui n'appartenait pourtant qu'à lui. Cet univers rouge, écarlate, intense ; gorgé de rêves et de mirages. Mais il s'était dressé devant lui, cet inconnu aux longs cheveux noirs en bataille, avec des yeux pareils au sang et un regard particulièrement pénétrant. Cette personne était déjà venue le démanger en plein rêve. La première fois, elle l'appelait à l'aide. Lui donnait des conseils qu'il ne comprenait pas, lui parlait d'une voix inaudible, lui tendait une main qu'il ne pouvait saisir.

Et pourtant, cette présence ne laissait pas Edward indifférent. Cet agacement qui l'avait rattrapé se changea peu à peu en curiosité, en intrigue. A présent, ce visage jeune, ce regard froid, cette présence n'était plus étrangère. C'était une personne qu'il avait appris à connaître, depuis quelques jours seulement. A ses côtés, il s'était engagé.

Il s'en souvenait, à présent.

Son esprit était devenu plus clair. Cet univers avait perdu ses barreaux et son infinité. Ce n'était plus qu'un passage, une étape, nécessaire ou non, mais que son esprit avait choisi d'emprunter pour la seconde fois. L'inconnu détendit alors son visage, un peu sali par les combats et la difficulté de son quotidien, et décocha un petit sourire. Lui, sentait qu'il souriait également à l'inconnu. Cette fois, ils allaient y arriver. Serait-ce par la chance ou le talent ? Ils l'ignoraient et s'en moquaient ; ils avaient fait un pacte, et mettraient tout en jeu pour le respecter. Ils ne voulaient plus reculer, à présent. Il leur fallait donc rouvrir les yeux, voir tout cela d'eux-mêmes, revenir à la vie.

Revenir honorer une promesse.

****

« Edward ! Edward, réponds ! Grand-frère !! »

L'alchimiste d'acier rouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa vue, encore brouillée, mit quelques instants pour réussir à distinguer le décor funeste de la tour Ethera.

« Ah, te revoilà enfin ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs, tous les deux... »

Il sentit qu'une main l'aidait à se redresser et à s'asseoir parmi les décombres. Il se laissa faire, encore somnolent, tandis qu'il essayait de se remémorer les derniers événements. Soudain, sa mémoire le frappa comme une funeste révélation, et tout lui revint à l'esprit : cette avalanche de pierres, cette proximité de la mort, ce visage...

Ce baiser.

Edward tourna brusquement la tête et la vit, elle, le bas de son corps encore enfoncé dans les débris, et son buste et sa tête soutenus par Alphonse, qui venait visiblement de les rejoindre. L'immense plate-forme d'acier ayant disparu, Edward conclut rapidement que son frère devait l'avoir transmutée en autre chose, les tirant de leur abri de fortune qui leur avait tout de même sauvé la vie. La jeune fille semblait évanouie ; Edward se retint à grand-peine de crier son nom, de tout faire pour la tirer des décombres, et la voir rouvrir les yeux...

Mais il ne put que la contempler, abasourdi ; ce beau visage endormi et fatigué, sali par les débris qui avaient manqué de leur ôter la vie à tous les deux. Lui aussi devait être dans le même état ; ses vêtements déchirés par endroits et ses membres blessés par les pierres qui s'étaient écroulées sur eux. Alphonse serrait fort Winry contre lui, en regardant son frère. Ce regard entendu, ils le comprirent tous deux. Ce regard entendu, il sommait à Edward d'aller aider Kerin, car c'était la raison de leur venue à Yvanesca, le pourquoi de ces blessures, de ces dangers. Parce qu'il avait signé un pacte, fait une promesse.

Il tendit lentement sa main de chair, tremblante, en direction de son amie. Il lui effleura la joue, la gorge serrée, puis ferma les yeux avant de se retourner en un coup de vent, et de repartir en direction des escaliers ascendants ; en évitant tant bien que mal les débris et les pierres qui avaient rendu le chemin encore plus dangereux. Il repartit en un coup de vent, sous le regard inquiet de son jeune frère.

Winry poussa un faible gémissement, toujours endormie. Une larme venait de perler à l'un de ses yeux.

****

Edward sentait que ses jambes lui faisaient mal, tandis qu'il courait sans s'arrêter dans le nouvel escalier ascendant. Sa jambe gauche, notamment, grinçait d'une drôle de manière. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette sensation et ça n'avait jamais été bon signe. Mais il fut rapidement contraint de s'arrêter ; le vide se dressait maintenant devant lui. C'était l'espace immense laissé par l'étage en s'effondrant un niveau en dessous. Le jeune alchimiste ne se laissa pas plus déconcerter et frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, avant de les poser sur le mur à sa droite. De la matière surgit en quantité dudit mur afin de lui former un nouveau chemin, qui lui permit de rejoindre l'escalier suivant en continuant à longer la paroi de la tour. Il continua donc son ascension, en levant de temps en temps la tête vers le sommet d'Ethera, qui n'était plus très loin. Il était même très proche, à présent. Le chemin était de plus en plus abîmé au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait en direction du dernier étage, et du combat qui devait toujours avoir lieu entre Kerin, Ethel et Endir.

****

Kerin rouvrit les yeux. Il était de nouveau parvenu à établir une brève connexion entre lui et Edward ; et l'alchimiste arrivait pour les aider.

La diversion qu'il attendait lui parvint enfin : Ethel allongea les doigts de sa main gauche en de longues griffes tranchantes qu'elle étendit en un clin d'oeil jusqu'à effleurer Endir ; et Kerin profita de la surprise de ce dernier pour se dégager et reculer vivement face au danger de la pierre rouge. Endir fit quelques pas en arrière en brandissant devant lui ladite pierre, et en surveillant ses deux adversaires du regard. Essoufflé, Kerin se massa la gorge avec douleur. Ses jambes tremblaient encore un peu, et la nausée ne l'avait pas encore quitté. Ethel était prête à relancer une offensive ; mais elle attendait le signal de son ami. C'étaient à deux qu'ils pourraient faire quelque chose ; il leur fallait frapper ensemble.

« Finalement, c'était une mauvaise idée de te rapprocher du statut d'âme écarlate, Ethel, déclara alors Endir de sa voix intense. Tu es beaucoup trop désobéissante, et tu risques de nuire à mes plans, toi aussi.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi... siffla Ethel, le regard plein de rage. Vous avez fait ça uniquement pour faire souffrir Kerin, et ça je ne vous le pardonnerai pas ! »

A sa surprise, le vieil alchimiste éclata de rire. Kerin fronça les sourcils. Même hilare, son ennemi était toujours sur ses gardes. D'un petit signe de main, le jeune démon fit comprendre à Ethel que cette distraction n'en était pas une ; qu'il ne fallait pas tomber dans son piège.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que je vous ai magistralement manipulés tous les deux, vous ne pensez pas ? Vous voyez, je savais qu'en vous rapprochant l'un de l'autre vous finiriez par cultiver ce genre de faiblesse ! Mon petit Kerin, si tu ne tenais pas à cette fille que j'ai ramassée dans le désert il y a douze ans, il y a longtemps que tu l'aurais utilisée comme appât pour me tuer ! Ta faiblesse est pitoyable, et malgré elle tu espères venir à bout de moi ?!

- Parfaitement, vieil abruti... et c'est justement parce qu'il n'est pas seul, vous voyez. »

Kerin, Ethel et Endir regardèrent brusquement en direction des escaliers qui redescendaient dans les profondeurs de la tour. Edward venait de surgir sur le palier du dernier étage, essoufflé et blessé, mais pourvu d'une détermination qui n'avait toujours pas faibli.

« Fullmetal... souffla Kerin, non pas avec surprise cette fois, mais avec un sourire en coin.

- Salut », répondit Edward en fusillant au passage Endir des yeux.

Ce dernier décocha à son tour un petit sourire. Enfin, le combat devenait un rien intéressant.

« Si tout le monde est là, que la fête commence », déclara Endir en brandissant la pierre rouge au-dessus de sa tête.

Une nouvelle lueur écarlate. Kerin ouvrit ses ailes en grand et s'envola en direction du plafond et du cercle de transmutation qui y était tracé, tandis qu'Edward, seul capable d'approcher la pierre, se ruait sur Endir en profitant d'une diversion d'Ethel.

Des pierres surgirent du mur derrière le vieil alchimiste et fusèrent en direction d'Ethel et Edward qui durent faire fort pour les éviter. Tandis qu'Endir était occupé à essayer de les atteindre malgré leur agilité agaçante, Kerin s'accrocha au plafond en transformant ses mains en serres immenses, et en fouettant l'air avec ses ailes osseuses qui semaient des cascades de plumes noires. Il commença à se concentrer. Peut-être que ce cercle pouvait leur être utile, s'il parvenait à en exploiter les pouvoirs...

Endir ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour méditer sur la question, et envoya un pic rocheux en direction du jeune démon, qui se lâcha aussitôt et redescendit en piqué sur son maître, tandis qu'Ethel et Edward chargeaient leur ennemi d'un angle différent. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois prêts à porter un coup fatal, Endir dressa devant son visage ses deux poignets ornés de ses énormes bracelets carrés, les frappa l'un contre l'autre et montra une pierre rouge dans chacune de ses mains. Il lui en restait encore en réserve. Kerin fut surpris par l'apparition de la seconde pierre et chavira sur le côté pour éviter son pouvoir mortel. Edward fut contraint de stopper également son offensive, lorsqu'en fraction de seconde, un énorme bloc de pierre se forma devant Endir et fut projeté vers lui avec violence. Pour stopper son troisième adversaire, Endir n'eut qu'à brandir sa seconde pierre rouge dans sa direction.

Mais Ethel ne s'arrêta pas.

Contrairement à Kerin, elle n'était pas encore complètement contaminée par la pierre... Et de plus, elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais battre le vieil alchimiste s'ils ne prenaient pas de risques dans leur ultime affrontement. Or, s'ils étaient tous réunis et prêts à tout donner, c'était pour leur liberté, et la quiétude d'Yvanesca.

Poussant un hurlement de rage pour lutter contre la puissance de la pierre écarlate, Ethel brandit sa main et la rabattit sur Endir, ses doigts mutés en griffes acérées.

« ETHEL !! »

Kerin la vit se faire repousser avec une violence peu commune, et se rua sur sa trajectoire pour la rattraper et lui amortir la chute. Elle toussa et serra les dents, visiblement touchée. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa bientôt de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle tentait de revenir à elle, de rouvrir les yeux... parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore gagné. Kerin eut pour réflexe de la serrer contre lui, de peur qu'elle ne se relève brutalement pour repartir à l'assaut.

Endir recula vivement et somma d'un regard terrifiant à Edward de ne rien tenter. Il avait réussi à garder ses deux pierres, mais le coup d'Ethel lui avait lacéré l'épaule et le percoral droit, et il sentait des filets de sang couler lentement sur sa peau et tâcher ses vêtements sombres. Il serra les dents sous la douleur ; il ne pensait pas que sa captive prendrait une telle initiative. Mais elle aussi, s'était reçu un coup violent en plein dans l'abdomen, et qui devait l'avoir à moitié paralysée grâce au pouvoir de la pierre rouge. Alors que le silence retombait doucement sur l'arène, Edward jugea bon de prendre ses distances car ses amis n'étaient plus en état de combattre. Il se plaça entre eux et Endir, tandis que quelques bruits extérieurs leur parvenaient, sans pour autant les déconcentrer ou les distraire. Le vacarme d'un combat lointain, qui avait lieu dans les entrailles de la tour. Edward se retint à grand-peine de se ruer au bord de la plate-forme d'acier pour jeter un regard dans le vide, appeler ses amis et les entendre leur répondre, avec un sourire invisible à cause de la distance, que tout allait bien et qu'ils avaient tous les trois intérêt à se dépêcher d'abattre Endir.

Edward fut soudain tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'Endir fit à nouveau luire ses deux pierres rouges, dans chacune de ses mains puissantes. Ses bracelets s'étaient mis à vibrer légèrement, comme si les pierres réveillaient en eux un pouvoir étrange. Edward le remarqua et fronça les sourcils : ces deux bracelets n'étaient pas anodins. A l'instant, Endir les avait frappés l'un contre l'autre avant de former un bloc de pierre... étaient-ce donc des outils d'alchimie ?

« Vous commencez vraiment à m'énerver, vous autres... grogna le vieil alchimiste en fusillant les trois amis du regard. Vous n'avez pas encore compris que votre résistance était vaine ?! Mais quelque chose encore m'échappe, Edward Elric ! Toi, un chien des militaires, pourquoi t'être mêlé de problèmes qui ne te regardent pas ?! »

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de détourner son regard, en attendant que celui d'Endir se calme, et peut-être, comprenne par lui-même. La raison était simple. Quelque part, dans ce monde qui était aussi le sien, quelqu'un avait besoin de son aide. Toute une ville pouvait être aidée. Des centaines de gens avaient une raison de croire en lui. De le respecter. De le reconnaître et le remercier, parce qu'il aura été utile, qu'il aura sauvé toute une population. Rien au monde ne lui était plus gratifiant, même s'il refusait souvent de le reconnaître. Même si son orgueil et son caractère le poussaient souvent à agir égoïstement, il devait parfois se rendre à l'évidence : il était de coeur à aider les autres.

Il releva la tête. Ce n'était pas la peine de chercher plus loin.

« C'est simple, papy, lança-t-il à Endir, en lui jetant son regard d'or. Je suis venu honorer une promesse. »

*

*

*

*

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ; n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !


	18. Incarnation

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Ethel, Endir, Kain et Rendy.

**Note : **Un grand merci à Sabine mais aussi à tous les lecteurs qui sont passés par là, la fin approche à grand pas mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira jusqu'au bout ^^ Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Dix-huitième chapitre : Incarnation**

**

* * *

  
**

Roy Mustang claqua à nouveau des doigts, et envoya une déflagration dans la direction d'une chimère énorme qui cavalait vers lui ; ses trois têtes de loup se noyèrent dans les flammes et son corps difforme bascula dans le vide tandis qu'elle poussait un rugissement de douleur. Alors qu'ils pensait avoir enfin dégagé leurs arrières, et qu'il s'était remis à gravir les marches hâtivement aux côtés de ses deux alliés, il entendit rapidement de nouveaux monstres arriver des plus bas étages, et courir vers eux, animés par une colère aveugle qui les plongeait dans la folie la plus totale.

« Merde, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ou quoi ?! » s'exclama Rendy en ouvrant le feu sur les créatures les plus proches, aux côtés de Kain.

Mustang serra les dents et se prépara à relancer une offensive. Comme les monstres ne cessaient de les assaillir et de les rattraper, ils avaient jugé bon, avec les deux tireurs, de progresser autant que possible vers les étages supérieurs de la tour, au lieu de rester en face de l'entrée. Ils avaient déjà réussi à monter deux étages supplémentaires, mais il leur restait encore du chemin pour rejoindre les autres ; de plus l'assaut des chimères ne montrait toujours pas de faiblesse.

« Il faut faire quelque chose, ça ne peut pas durer éternellement comme ça ! reprit Rendy entre deux coups de feu. Il faut trouver le moyen de détruire cet escalier ! »

Cela ressemblait effectivement à la meilleure solution. Mais les trois n'étaient pas habitués au remodelage de matière, contrairement au Fullmetal Alchemist et à son frère, qui à cette heure-ci devaient mener un plus périlleux combat dans les hauteurs d'Ethera.

« Poussez-vous, je vais toujours essayer », ordonna Mustang en rajustant ses gants.

Les chimères qui arrivaient étaient encore en train de gravir les marches. Rendy et Kain derrière lui, le Président se concentra, leva la main, et envoya une volée de flammes en plein sur les marches d'acier. Il enchaîna avec une nouvelle déflagration lancée de la main gauche, puis une troisième qui sembla encore plus dévastatrice que les précédentes. On entendit quelques cris de chimères qui s'étaient jetées inconsciemment parmi les boules de feu, en nourrissant le fol espoir de vaincre leur température extrême et de déchiqueter leurs ennemis dans la foulée. L'escalier commença à tanguer sous le souffle des explosions répétées ; et les chimères qui s'étaient jetées dans les flammes s'écroulèrent subitement, entraînant avec elles les marches d'acier touchées par l'attaque de Mustang. Le Président avait pu laisser place à un vide de plus de cinq mètres dans l'escalier, et les chimères qui arrivaient se mettaient pour la plupart à freiner en continuant à cracher leur fureur bestiale sur leurs adversaires hors de portée, mais d'autres préféraient tenter un saut qui se terminait en chute magistrale sur les étages du dessous.

« Montez Président, lança soudain Rendy, sans quitter les créatures des yeux. Nous on reste un peu, je veux être certain qu'elles n'arriveront pas à nous rejoindre... »

Mustang parut hésiter un instant, mais se ressaisit bien vite : peut-être que là-haut, au sommet de la terrifiante Ethera, les jeunes gens en train de combattre de toutes leurs forces avaient besoin de lui. Et ces chimères, aussi repoussantes et nombreuses fussent-elles, n'égaleraient jamais la dangerosité de leur créateur.

« Très bien, j'y vais. Et ne traînez pas.

- C'est à moi de dire ça », rétorqua Rendy tandis que le Président tournait les talons et repartait vers les prochains escaliers ascendants.

Mustang décocha un sourire avant de s'engager vivement sur de nouvelles marches d'acier. Rendy le regarda partir du coin de l'oeil, en gardant son arme pointée vers les chimères, qui tentaient toujours de rejoindre leurs ennemis soit par un saut inespéré, soit par l'expression saisissante de leur colère.

Il le regarda partir du coin de l'oeil ; cet instant d'inattention suffit à cette chimère d'une couleur ocre, et pourvues de deux immenses ailes colorées, pour se jeter vers Kain en franchissant le précipice à tire d'ailes. La balle que lui tira ce dernier dans le poitrail ne suffit pas à l'abattre et il s'élança, toutes griffes et crocs en avant, sur le jeune Ishbal.

« KAIN !! »

Un hurlement, un coup de feu. Les cris des chimères cessèrent soudain.

****

Le silence retomba sur l'arène suite à la réplique d'Edward. Sans rien n'y avoir compris, Endir fronça les sourcils et sentit que la colère commençait à s'emparer de lui.

« Vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'atteindre mon objectif... siffla-t-il entre ses dents, en serrant nerveusement ses pierres rouges dans chacune de ses mains. Vous n'êtes que des gamins, ne vous croyez pas plus forts que vous ne l'êtes !!

- Tout ce qu'on veut c'est t'arrêter avant que tu fasses une grosse connerie, rétorqua Edward. Chercher à ouvrir la porte, c'est une folie pure. Et croyez-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir... »

Ses membres d'acier lui parurent soudainement plus lourds, et ses blessures le lancinèrent. Oui, il en savait quelque chose, de cette douleur.

« Ouvrir la Porte... répéta Endir avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mon petit Kerin a été très bavard, on dirait. Je ne cherche pas à le nier, c'est bien mon objectif. C'est le but que je vais atteindre une fois que je me serai débarrassé de toi, Fullmetal Alchemist !

- Et pourquoi chercher à ouvrir la Porte ?! s'exclama Edward, empêchant le vieil alchimiste de savourer sa réplique cinglante d'ultime adversaire.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?... Parce que rien ne m'échappe, à moi, tu sais. J'ai élucidé tous les mystères du monde, sauf un : la Porte. Je ne l'ai jamais vue, jamais franchie, alors que d'autres l'ont fait... Et ça, je ne le supporte pas ! Mon savoir dépasse pourtant celui de toutes les civilisations... même ces idiots de Xerxès ! »

Le poing d'Edward se serra. Il fusilla Endir du regard, et avant que le jeune alchimiste ne cède à sa colère, Kerin s'écria :

« Vous vous leurrez complètement ! Jamais une civilisation n'a dépassé celle de Xerxès ; et ça vous rend malade, Endir ! C'est ça qui vous rend malade ! »

Edward jeta un regard derrière lui, surpris, mais Kerin ne stoppa pas si tôt son discours.

« Ca ne sert à rien de nier, car si vous savez tout de moi, je sais tout de vous, continua-t-il en le fixant de son regard écarlate. Votre suffisance et votre trop grande confiance en vous sont la source de toute votre folie ! Avouez-le, dites-le ! Votre objectif depuis le début, c'est dépasser les citoyens de Xerxès, vous sentir définitivement supérieur à eux ! Et c'est la preuve même que vous ne les surpassez pas, en ce jour !! »

Il ajouta, en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant frémir ses ailes :

« Et vous ne les surpasserez jamais... car vous allez mourir aujourd'hui.

- Ne tente rien, cracha soudain Endir en brandissant une pierre rouge vers son protégé. J'ai encore besoin de toi pour remplir mes obligations.

- Essayez seulement de l'approcher, menaça Edward en redressant son bras d'acier.

- Quoique tu penses de mon but, gamin, j'irai jusqu'au bout, assura Endir d'une voix inquiétante. Après tout, je suis le seul à pouvoir sauver Ethel. »

Ces mots frappèrent Kerin aussi violemment qu'un coup en pleine poitrine. Obligeamment, il baissa les yeux vers elle, toujours inconsciente dans ses bras, mais qui fronçait de temps à autre les sourcils, en poussant un gémissement à peine audible. Endir, lui, émit un petit rire malsain.

« Tu vois, quelle faiblesse s'empare de toi dès que tes yeux tombent sur elle ?... susurra-t-il au jeune démon. Encore une fois : ne tente rien, mon petit Kerin. Tu es encore bien faible... Diable. Monstre. Démon. Âme écarlate. Voilà tous les noms dont les gens t'affublent, même si tu n'en mérites aucun... car tout cela va changer. »

A ces mots, Endir sortit une nouvelle pierre de ses vêtements en partie déchiquetés. Mais ce n'était pas le même genre de pierre philosophale incomplète que celles qu'il utilisait jusqu'à maintenant pour repousser Kerin et Ethel. Celle-ci était au moins deux fois plus grande, elle brillait plus intensément et semblait même faire légèrement vibrer le sol lorsque le vieil alchimiste usait de son pouvoir, qui devait être immense. Edward eut un mouvement de recul. Voilà qui ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Endir regarda Kerin et lui montra la pierre, en tendant le bras qui la tenait dans sa direction. Le jeune démon sentit, rien qu'à voir cet outil funeste, un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Ouvres les yeux, la clé de ta puissance est là, mon petit Kerin, déclara le vieil alchimiste. Même si tu crains ces artifices, ce sont eux qui font ta chair, ton sang et ta force. Accueilles-en encore quelques-uns en toi, et tu verras toute la différence ! Tu mesureras la puissance de ces joyaux ! Même imparfaites, ces pierres philosophales peuvent se réunir au sein d'un être et le rendre invincible ! Tu vas devenir une légende vivante, une âme écarlate parfaite, un homme immortel qui possédera tous les pouvoirs !! »

Brusquement, Endir tendit son autre main vers Kerin, et lui décocha un sourire :

« Reviens-moi, mon petit Kerin. Reviens-moi, que je puisse donner vie à la légende des Âme écarlates ! Ce que même ces soit-disant brillants alchimistes de Xerxès n'étaient parvenus à faire ! En réalisant cette légende, je leur prouverai et je prouverai au monde que je suis supérieur à quiconque sur cette Terre !! Non... »

Il fit un pas en direction de son protégé, mettant Edward sur ses gardes, et ajouta :

« Nous serons les maîtres du monde, mon petit Kerin. Ces dix-sept ans de captivité n'auront pas été vains pour toi, je te l'assure. Tu auras passé ta jeunesse dans l'ombre, pour mieux t'ouvrir à la lumière le moment venu... Tu vas bientôt te voir récompensé de ta patience ! Rejoins-moi, Kerin !! »

Le jeune démon serra les dents, serrant un peu plus son amie contre lui.

« Et tu ne penses pas que je suis également le seul espoir pour sauver Ethel ? La pierre n'a pas encore déployé beaucoup de puissance en elle, mais si on ne fait rien, elle peut y passer. Elle n'est pas née démon, elle. »

Kerin releva la tête. La colère sur son visage avait laissé la place à de la tristesse, et du désespoir.

« Avec cette pierre, tout devient possible ! Et tu vivras à ses côtés pour l'éternité si tu le désires ! Allons !! »

Un silence. Puis Edward entendit des pas derrière lui. Il vit Endir sourire étrangement devant lui, et avant même de réaliser la folle décision qui venait d'être prise sans son avis, il vit Kerin arriver à son niveau et le dépasser, ses deux immenses ailes semant toujours des plumes noires sur son passage, ses longs cheveux noir corbeau s'agitant au rythme de sa marche, et son regard profond ne se détachant jamais de celui de son maître qui, satisfait, faisait maintenant en sorte de contenir la puissance de la sixième pierre, afin que son protégé puisse l'approcher. Il décocha un rictus détestable.

« Ke... Kerin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'écria Edward, pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Ca va pas, non ?! Ce cinglé veut juste se servir de toi pour...

- Fullmetal, je vais te demander de ne pas te mêler de ça, l'interrompit Kerin en tournant sa tête vers lui. En revanche, si tu pouvais t'occuper d'Ethel en attendant... »

Edward, horrifié, jeta quand même un regard derrière lui pour contempler Ethel, allongée sur le sol, et visiblement toujours évanouie.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit de cette nature, je t'arrêterai par tous les moyens !! s'écria Edward en se tournant de nouveau vers le jeune démon. Tu vois pas qu'il est en train de se foutre de toi ?! Si jamais il t'empoisonne encore le sang avec les pierres qui lui restent, tu vas y passer, c'est certain !!

- Encore une fois, Fullmetal : ne te mêle pas de ça », reprit Kerin, indifférent, en se dirigeant à nouveau vers son maître.

Edward grinça des dents et claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il avait conclu un pacte, fait une promesse, et au tout dernier moment, Kerin voulait tout foutre en l'air ?!

Mais Kerin avait anticipé l'agression. En un clin d'oeil, et avant même qu'Edward n'ait eu le temps de transmuter quoi que soit, le jeune démon se retourna et donna un grand coup d'aile en direction de l'alchimiste, qui se fit fouetter et recula en titubant. Endir profita de sa désorientation pour frapper ses deux bracelets l'un contre l'autre, et l'instant d'après, deux câbles d'acier qui dépassaient d'un mur prirent vie, et tels deux serpents argentés, ils glissèrent à toute vitesse vers Edward et lui ligotèrent les membres sans que le jeune alchimiste ne trouve le temps de riposter. Cloué au sol, fou de rage, Edward puisait dans ses dernières ressources pour se débattre inutilement et pour crier à Kerin de reprendre raison. Mais le choix que celui-ci venait de faire semblait alors irrévocable.

Le jeune démon se stoppa à un mètre d'Endir, puis il dégagea la blessure qu'il avait sur l'épaule gauche, tandis que derrière lui, Edward ne cessait de s'agiter et de lui hurler d'arrêter. Du sang frais coulait encore un peu de sa plaie, qui était une zone d'injection parfaite.

« Fais comme d'habitude, et tu survivras, conseilla Endir avec un rictus détestable en approchant la pierre.

- Très bien, mais accordez-moi deux faveurs... » demanda soudainement le jeune démon.

D'abord surpris, Endir acquiesça ensuite rapidement, toujours fier d'avoir réussi à convaincre son protégé aussi facilement.

« Premièrement, vous soignerez Ethel. Vous ne la ferez plus souffrir... Et deuxièmement, vous ne toucherez pas aux militaires de Central ni au Fullmetal Alchemist, ou aux autres personnes qui sont de son côté.

- Accordé. Maintenant, concentre-toi, ordonna Endir en approchant la pierre avec triomphe.

- STOP !! » cria Edward en essayant encore de se défaire des liens qui lui ligotaient les membres.

Le poing de Kerin se serra, il ferma les yeux et l'instant d'après, quelque chose de froid fut déposé sur sa blessure, et il poussa un hurlement de douleur.

La pierre rouge se déchaîna. Elle pénétra la plaie avec vigueur et plongea dans le sang du jeune démon qui, dévoré par une douleur atroce, tomba à genoux sur le sol et saisit son épaule d'une main, quitte à déchiqueter ce qu'il lui restait de peau à cet endroit avec ses ongles. Edward ne put que contempler la scène, horrifié. C'était la seconde fois qu'il assistait à une crise de Kerin ; mais celle-ci était bien plus grave et impressionnante. Ses hurlements lui déchiraient les tympans, son sang s'était mis à bouillir dans ses veines et la puissance incommensurable de la pierre lui labourait les entrailles sans la moindre pitié. Il allait mourir, si ça continuait ainsi. A chaque fois que ces pierres funestes cherchaient à ne faire qu'une avec son corps et son âme, il risquait sa vie. Chaque fois un peu plus, avec un peu plus de souffrance. C'était le prix à payer pour gagner en puissance, aussi vrai que son espérance de vie diminuait ironiquement au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de cette prétendue immortalité.

Edward se débattit encore dans l'espoir de se libérer de l'étreinte des câbles, mais Endir semblait les avoir serrés au maximum ; et il sentit des fourmillements dans son pied et sa main de chair. Son sang commençait à avoir du mal à circuler, contrairement à celui de Kerin qui au contraire bouillonnait et s'exaltait dans un rythme soutenu, imposé par son coeur épuisé qui battait la chamade. Ses veines ressortaient contre sa peau, ses yeux vides et opaques restaient fixés dans le vide tandis qu'il continuait de hurler. Un pouvoir étrange se formait de temps à autre tout autour de lui ; une matière rouge et translucide qui s'agitait au rythme, semblait-il, de ses souffrances extrêmes. Edward n'abandonna pas sa lutte pourtant vaine : il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à contempler ce spectacle funeste sans rien faire. Il devait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Pourtant, la fatalité semblait se refermer sur eux comme un piège, et leur situation se dégradait à une vitesse affolante... Le jeune démon semblait toujours souffrir autant, empoisonné non seulement par la pierre mais aussi par la folie d'Endir. Tout ça pour une légende, un mythe... Une utopie... Ou alors était-ce vraiment réalisable, puisque d'aucuns dirent que dans ce monde, le mot "impossible" n'existe pas ? Au final, Kerin allait-il vraiment devenir l'incarnation de sa légende ?

Le jeune alchimiste serra les dents et essaya de se traîner en direction de Kerin, malgré les vagues d'Esprim qu'il émettait tout autour de lui et qui donnaient d'étranges sensations à ceux qu'elles traversaient. Edward sentait que les vagues translucides faisaient légèrement frémir sa peau, mais Endir semblait bien plus repoussé par les afflux de pouvoir que ne l'était le jeune alchimiste. Il semblait mal résister à l'Esprim ; contrairement à Edward...

« Kerin, tiens bon !! » cria Edward en dégageant l'une de ses mains.

Il n'entendit pas même sa propre voix. Il s'était considérablement rapproché, et les vagues d'Esprim hurlaient presque autant que Kerin, en émettant des sons stridents qui auraient tôt fait de le rendre fou. Mais il sentit qu'il leur résistait, par un hasard étrange. Il se sentit capable de les affronter. Endir regardait Edward se rapprocher, abasourdi, de son protégé, malgré les vagues de puissance repoussantes que ce dernier émettait dans toutes les directions.

Loin du funeste affrontement entre un démon imparfait et une pierre maléfique, Ethel était toujours étendue sur le sol, et c'est à peine si l'Esprim l'atteignait pour caresser sa chevelure blond sombre. En pensant à elle, à eux, qui risquaient d'être séparés pour toujours si la situation ne tournait pas vite à leur avantage, Edward sentit son coeur se serrer encore plus. Il se surprit pourtant à penser à de telles choses, de tels sentiments, surtout dans un moment pareil.

Soudain, son regard croisa celui de Kerin. Des yeux d'un rouge intense, terrifiant, tétanisant. Dans ce visage au teint pâle et ce regard dénué de tout sentiment, il la vit alors.

L'incarnation du mal et de la souffrance.

*

*

*

*

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos commentaires, j'en aurai besoin pour aller jusqu'au bout =3


	19. La septième pierre

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Ethel, Endir, Kain et Rendy.

**Note :** Je remercie grandement et comme de coutume Sabine et Matsuyama pour leur soutient ! Allez, voici l'antépénultième chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Dix-neuvième Chapitre : La septième pierre**

**

* * *

  
**

Lorsque Roy Mustang s'engagea en trombe sur le seuil du dernier étage d'Ethera, il resta muet de stupeur.

Ses yeux tombèrent d'abord sur Ethel, étendue et immobile loin de la zone de combat. Puis il contempla, abasourdi, ce qui se tramait au beau milieu de l'arène. Comme fou, Kerin était en train de dégager des vagues de puissance phénoménales, en poussant de temps à autre des hurlements, certainement de souffrance. Il avait gardé deux ailes immenses surgissant de chacune de ses omoplates, et ses longs cheveux noirs dansaient au beau milieu des afflux d'énergie qu'il émettait tout autour de lui. Et près du jeune démon en train de se battre contre l'avidité d'une pierre maléfique, il aperçut avec stupeur Edward, en train de se traîner péniblement vers Kerin, à moitié ligoté par des câbles d'acier. Comptait-il l'arrêter par la force ? C'était trop tard, si Kerin avait pris une autre pierre rouge, ils ne pouvaient pourtant plus rien faire !

Ce fut la conviction de Roy Mustang au moment où il se précipita vers le jeune alchimiste d'Etat, dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps et de l'empêcher d'atteindre le jeune démon.

Endir, qui était masqué par les vagues d'Esprim, profita de cette occasion pour frapper à nouveau ses bracelets l'un contre l'autre. Il donna ensuite un coup de poing au sol, et quelques instant après, une secousse ébranla tout l'étage ; Mustang perdit l'équilibre un bref instant, juste avant de voir avec horreur des lances d'acier surgir du sol pour venir le frapper de plein fouet.

Le Président eut le temps d'une courte esquive mais il se fit taillader le bras gauche ainsi que son épaule, une volée de sang gicla et commença à tâcher son uniforme tandis qu'il reculait brusquement, réalisant avec stupeur que l'attaque venait d'Endir, jusqu'alors dissimulé par les vagues d'Esprim qui avaient redoublé d'intensité. Edward n'avait pas encore atteint Kerin ; mais sa tête l'ébouillantait à présent et il sentait que, même résistant à cet étrange pouvoir, il allait tout de même finir par payer cher sa témérité.

Alors que le jeune démon allait réussir à contenir la puissance de la pierre, son maître sortit brusquement une nouvelle pierre rouge imposante.

Sa septième pierre.

Il poussa un grand éclat de rire, et cria à son protégé :

« Il n'en reste qu'une seule, Kerin ! Acceptes-la en ton sang dès maintenant ; et notre voeu à tous les deux s'accomplira !! »

Même si pour le jeune démon, ce serait le voeu de la mort.

Le coeur enseveli dans sa propre cupidité, aveuglé par ses souhaits irréalisables, Endir lança la pierre en direction de Kerin. Tout se passa si rapidement que lorsqu'Edward et Mustang le réalisèrent, il était déjà trop tard.

****

Alphonse entendait toujours ces grésillements lointains, comme si un feu violent était en train de se répandre au sommet d'Ethera. Mais en levant la tête, le jeune alchimiste ne voyait que d'étranges lueurs rougeoyantes, certainement symbole du pouvoir de Kerin. Edward et Mustang n'étaient-ils donc pas en train de combattre ? Lorsqu'il était passé auprès de lui et Winry, il y a quelques minutes à peine, le Président avait l'air affaibli mais gardait des réserves pour mener un dernier combat contre leur ennemi ultime. Pourquoi ne voyait-il alors, de là où il se trouvait, que les vagues rouges d'Esprim ? Où étaient les déflagrations et les éclairs de transmutation ? Alphonse sentit qu'il serrait Winry un peu plus fort contre lui. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour monter les rejoindre, se mettre enfin au courant de la situation et venir en aide à ceux qu'il aimait... Mais Winry était blessée, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule parmi les débris tranchants. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose de plus, il savait que son frère aîné ne lui pardonnerait pas... Pas alors que les deux jeunes gens semblaient s'être enfin rendu compte des sentiments qui les unissaient.

Ces sentiments inébranlables.

Mais sa volonté aussi, l'était.

Alphonse frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il allait dégager son amie des gravats, coûte que coûte.

****

Edward sentit juste un grand coup de vent balayer l'air au dessus de sa tête, puis il vit la pierre rouge lancée par Endir retomber par terre, puis demeurer au sol, immobile, comme éteinte. Les vagues d'Esprim semblaient maintenant se contrôler ; elles s'étaient atténuées, et se répandaient maintenant dans l'air avec une violente harmonie. Le jeune alchimiste releva la tête. Kerin s'était levé, d'un bond, juste après avoir repoussé le projectile avec l'une de ses ailes. Aile dont une partie avait été brûlée par l'objet rien qu'à son contact ; mais au moins, il avait échappé à la sentence de la septième pierre incomplète.

« Kerin... siffla Endir, fou de rage, en considérant son protégé avec mépris. Pourquoi ?! C'était ta chance de devenir enfin imm... »

Il s'interrompit pour cracher un torrent ensanglanté. Un violent spasme lui secoua tout le corps tandis qu'Edward et Mustang, qui avait rejoint le jeune alchimiste pour le tenir à l'écart du conflit, restaient interdis. Avec une vitesse diabolique, le jeune démon avait transformé sa main en une serre énorme, et s'en était servi pour frapper son maître au ventre ; avec une telle puissance que ses griffes ensanglantées étaient ressorties par son dos en lui brisant la colonne vertébrale.

« L'immortalité... tout en étant captif ?... susurra Kerin à l'oreille de son maître agonisant, le visage calme et les yeux plus écarlate que jamais. Tu m'as proposé une souffrance éternelle, pour ma part je t'offre le repos... »

Il retira brutalement ses griffes acérées, laissant le vieil alchimiste les yeux rivés dans le vide, ensanglanté et abasourdi, tomber sur le sol qu'il avait lui-même bâti. Une flaque de sang eut tôt fait de se répandre sous son corps éteint, et une stupeur éternelle se grava dans ses yeux vitreux.

Edward, libéré des câbles d'acier grâce à l'aide de Mustang, comprit enfin en voyant Kerin. Il n'était plus qu'une réserve d'énergie attendant d'être utilisée et épuisée ; c'était son intention depuis le début. Il avait lui-même pris la décision et le risque d'accepter la sixième pierre, tout en faisant croire qu'il se rangeait définitivement du côté de son maître, et tout en sachant qu'il risquerait sa vie une fois de plus. Son infinie volonté lui avait permis de s'en sortir, mais il savait que sa fin était plus proche que jamais. Qu'il n'espérait pas revoir un jour Yvanesca. Qu'il n'espérait pas sentir encore l'odeur du vent. Ni entendre à nouveau la voix d'Ethel.

Soudain résigné, il regarda le plafond et observa le cercle de transmutation qui y était tracé. Les lignes blanches s'étaient gorgées d'Esprim ; et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il jeta un regard à Edward, qui frémit rien qu'en voyant ce rouge ancré dans le regard du jeune démon. C'étaient les yeux d'un véritable assassin, plus cruel et froid que celui de ce tueur qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques jours. Cette nuit où ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois. S'il s'était douté de ce que cette rencontre lui ferait vivre...

« Fullmetal, nous y voilà enfin, lança Kerin avec une voix étrange, en même temps proche et lointaine. Je vais t'ouvrir la Porte. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune alchimiste. Enfin. C'était vrai. Ca allait se réaliser. Il allait retrouver ses membres. Parvenir à son but. Enfin...

Même si la réalisation de son souhait signifierait aussi, il s'en doutait bien, de rompre des liens et d'endurer encore bien des souffrances.

« Aussi brillant qu'était mon maître, reprit soudainement Kerin, immobile au centre de l'arène malgré les vagues d'Esprim qui continuaient d'onduler autour de lui et de faire danser ses cheveux dans une cascade de plumes noires, il a dû réaliser bien tard que son plan ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu. Je me demande même s'il s'en est rendu compte au final... Lui qui pensait que plus je posséderais de ces pierres maléfiques, plus je me rapprocherais de l'immortalité... Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il se passe exactement l'inverse depuis le début. Le prix à payer pour avoir tous ces pouvoirs est très important, et les dons qu'il m'a offerts, je les paye avec ma propre vie... »

Il s'interrompit un instant, en contemplant la serre sanglante avec laquelle il avait frappé son maître. Elle tremblait légèrement, comme s'il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de faire.

Comme s'il ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il était libre.

Du moins, il le serait lorsqu'il aurait accompli sa promesse, et fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Voulez-vous savoir... pourquoi Endir, ou même les brillants sages de Xerxès n'ont jamais réussi à créer cet humain parfait ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Edward ne trouva les mots pour répondre, quant à Mustang, il alla auprès d'Ethel pour la soutenir, jusqu'au moment où elle rouvrirait les yeux. Les deux alliés regardaient toujours Kerin avec un mélange de curiosité et de désolation. Le jeune démon quant à lui, clot son regard écarlate et déclara avec un sourire attristé :

« C'est simplement parce qu'il n'existe pas. Et parce que ce monde aussi est imparfait... Reconnaissez... qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure explication à ce mystère... non ? »

Kerin regarda brusquement Edward et lui lança ensuite :

« Je suis navré d'avoir hanté deux de tes rêves, Fullmetal. Mais ces connexions que j'ai réussi à établir avec toi prouvent une chose dont tu ne te doutes sûrement pas. Tu es gorgé d'Esprim. Comme moi. Ton pouvoir spirituel est considérablement élevé. Tu aurais peut-être préféré l'ignorer, mais... je pense qu'il était de mon devoir de t'en informer. »

Edward continuait de dévisager Kerin, abasourdi. Lui, possédait également ce pouvoir étrange dont il venait tout juste d'apprendre l'existence, après de longues années de vie et d'alchimie ?

« Tu as presque autant d'Esprim qu'un Ishbal, mais surtout, tu possèdes en toi la clé pour t'en servir... ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, et rares sont ceux qui peuvent tirer profit d'une telle force spirituelle. Mais toi et ton frère avez cette force incroyable, et je crains qu'elle ne soit à l'origine de vos facilités. En fin de compte, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique, les Âmes écarlates se sont estimées supérieures à la va-vite... Je persiste à croire qu'encore aucune civilisation n'a réussi à égaler celle de Xerxès... »

Le jeune alchimiste écoutait toujours Kerin sans répondre. Il écoutait, mais n'entendait plus. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait le sentiment d'y voir de plus en plus clair. Son talent pour l'alchimie, sa résistance aux vagues de puissance émises par le jeune démon... il avait simplement eu la chance de naître avec une quantité d'Esprim particulièrement élevée pour un non Ishbal, et au fond, n'avait aucun mérite... Que ce soit dans son talent, le fait qu'on le traite de génie ; tout n'était donc dû qu'à cette force étrange et n'avait rien à voir avec sa persévérance et ses années de travail, d'entraînement aussi bien moral que physique ? Il pensait être prêt à assumer le fait qu'il n'était pas réellement un "génie" ; du fait qu'il avait vu la vérité... mais à apprendre que c'était juste grâce à son Esprim qu'il s'en était tiré, il était presque hors de lui ; non, il se sentait naïf, et déçu. Déçu par lui-même. Son poing se serra.

Mais Kerin le remarqua, et, poussant un petit soupir, il déclara alors, avec une voix qui se gravera à jamais dans l'esprit d'Edward :

« Ne te blâme pas, Fullmetal. Tu sais, cet Esprim est vil, et traître. Au final, c'est ce genre de pouvoir qui apporte haine et orgueil, avant d'engendrer des conflits... Un tel pouvoir, il faut l'oublier, et ne jamais l'enseigner à personne... »

Regardant Edward dans les yeux, il poursuivit :

« A présent, oublie-le. Oublie qu'il est présent, là, au fond de ton esprit. C'est le seul moyen d'éviter que ce qui s'est déjà tramé se reproduise... »

Mustang détourna les yeux avec désolation. Edward quant à lui restait muet de stupeur et de tristesse.

« ... D'éviter qu'un autre fou ne cherche à ouvrir la Porte. »

A peine ces mots s'étaient-ils perdus dans le silence, que Kerin planta subitement chacune de ses ailes dans le sol, suivant les formes du cercle de transmutation qui y était tracé, et situé juste au dessous de celui qui était dessiné sur le plafond. Le jeune démon concentra sa puissance qui se mit à revenir en force dans l'air et à circuler avec force dans l'arène. Son Esprim se déchaîna. Kerin sentit que son corps se vidait de ses forces à une allure affolante tandis qu'il l'appelait, Elle, l'objet du désir et des peurs de tous les alchimistes, voire même de tous les Hommes.

Edward ouvrit grand les yeux, et eut un mouvement de recul.

Des éclairs rouges, il la vit se dresser enfin, cette porte comme de pierre, immense, flottant dans un néant qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que Kerin la priait d'arriver jusqu'à lui.

La Porte s'ouvrit légèrement dans un grincement sonore et un immense oeil se détacha des ténèbres, regardant Edward avec, semblait-il, de l'intrigue et de la curiosité.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Fullmetal, maintenant !! » hurla Kerin en tentant de rester concentré.

La voix du jeune démon le lui confirma bien. Edward eut l'impression qu'il s'envolait lorsqu'il se mit à courir en direction de cette structure étrange qui se proclamait maîtresse de toute chose.

Il se souvint uniquement de vagues rouges qui l'engloutissaient, et d'un mal de tête brusque et éphémère qui s'évanouit au moment même où le néant l'enfermait dans son obscure infinité.

****

"Laisser voguer mon esprit." "Laisser voguer mon esprit." C'est la phrase qu'il ne cessa alors de se répéter.

Il se sentait véritablement flotter, son corps décomposé d'un endroit et recomposé ailleurs ; comme la toute première fois, dans un monde étrange où il n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux. Un monde étrange qui lui avait soit-disant enseigné les vérités de ce monde, mais qui l'avaient surtout châtié avec une cruauté telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Et l'avait-il méritée, au fond ? La transmutation humaine était certes un tabou absolu en alchimie, un péché capital, un interdit à ne jamais bafouer ; mais pourquoi ?

Il se surprit à se poser cette question, après dix ans au moins d'alchimie.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il été châtié ; pourquoi interdire si formellement cette pratique ?

Alors que c'était impossible ; pourquoi ne pas se contenter de faire subir un échec à ceux qui tentaient de réaliser cette transmutation ? Pourquoi ces alchimistes un peu trop prétentieux devaient-ils en plus subir une souffrance telle que celle qu'il avait connue ? Cette approche de la Mort, cette douleur... Etait-ce là le prix juste de sa tentative inespérée ?

Il sentit ses membres se crisper, son chemin devenir plus ardu. A présent tourmenté par ces pensées, il rouvrit les yeux.

Le Passage que Kerin lui avait ouvert se mit à disparaître, le noir s'évapora pour laisser la place à ce monde blanc, monochrome, sans imperfection. Un monde sans autre présence que son propre esprit, cette Porte étrange, et...

« Salut, je ne pensais pas te revoir ici de sitôt. »

La Vérité.

Edward redressa la tête. Il toisa sans retenue la créature humanoïde qui se tenait assise à quelques mètres de lui. Ce n'était qu'une silhouette brumeuse, blanche et pareille à un nuage. Tout son corps n'était que brume, exceptés son bras droit et sa jambe gauche, qui semblaient faits de chair.

« C'est ça que tu viens chercher ? »

Elle renchérissait. Elle le cherchait. Edward ne se laissa pas intimider. Il savait que la Porte, qui l'avait peut-être laissé passer par jeu ou par caprice, était toujours derrière lui, tout près, flottant dans le vide, et n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le reprendre de force, si jamais il commençait à adopter une attitude que la Vérité jugerait incorrecte. Sa situation actuelle n'était pas des plus aisées, mais il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Son regard d'or, calme mais toujours un peu coléreux, continuait de fixer ce qui semblait être la tête de la créature.

« Quelle détermination je peux lire dans tes yeux... reprit la Vérité, toujours assise tranquillement. Quel culot tu as quand même, de venir ainsi frapper à ma porte ! »

Edward sentit que, derrière lui, ladite Porte commençait à s'agiter légèrement ; de petits bras noirs sortirent lentement de l'entrebâillement de l'immense structure et se tinrent prêts à saisir le jeune alchimiste. Mais celui-ci ne broncha pas. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir dès maintenant ; ou il ne parviendrait jamais à récupérer ce que cette chose lui devait. Et puis, il n'avait pas non plus tout le temps qu'il voulait. La Porte était censée arrêter le temps, mais pas lorsqu'on l'ouvrait de force. Or, Kerin faisait encore de son mieux pour la maintenir ouverte, concentré au sommet d'Ethera. Il devait tenir encore un peu.

Bientôt, tout serait terminé.

****

Rendy se traînait péniblement dans les escaliers ascendants.

Une main sur la hanche, l'autre appuyée contre le mur qu'il longeait, il marchait à petits pas, ses cheveux immaculés en bataille, son visage pâle traduisant son épuisement. Il semblait animé seulement par une haine sans limite. Du sang tâchait ses vêtements en partie déchirés, ses membres tremblants luttaient à chaque seconde pour ne pas relâcher leur effort. Le jeune chasseur de primes releva la tête, respirant avec souffrance l'air malsain qui stagnait dans la tour depuis trop longtemps. Son coeur cognait avec force dans sa poitrine si faible, si fragile, comme son âme, sa pauvre vie.

Il savait que le désespoir en lui avait définitivement laissé sa place à la colère.

Il sentit que ses membres se crispaient, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se tramer, tentant d'effacer le visage de cet Ishbal de son esprit ; qui venait de tomber devant lui, qu'il avait tout fait pour sauver ; mais une fois de plus, il avait été inutile...

Sa main gauche se sépara de sa hanche et se déposa lentement sur son pistolet. Il sentait une force intense, certainement de l'Esprim, se faire de plus en plus présente au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait vers les étages supérieurs. Ayant côtoyé cet Ishbal durant des années, il avait appris à reconnaître cette force étrange. Cette force spirituelle qui porte bien plus de malheurs que de bonheur, et dont il commençait à entendre les sons stridents.

Il arriva sur le palier d'un étage encombré par des montagnes de pierres. Il remarqua alors avec surprise Alphonse, qui tenait Winry dans ses bras. La jeune fille avait les jambes lacérées par les pierres, comme s'il venait de la tirer des décombres. Le jeune alchimiste remarqua alors Rendy, et le rejoignit tant bien que mal en s'exclamant, pour couvrir le vacarme du dernier étage :

« Rendy, est-ce que tout va bien ? Le Président a déjà rejoint Edward au sommet, mais j'ignore ce qu'il se passe ; tant que Winry est évanouie et pareillement blessée, j'ai peur de lui faire prendre de gros risques en montant avec elle... Eh, Rendy, où vas-tu ?! »

Le jeune chasseur de primes, après avoir écouté Alphonse pendant cinq secondes, repartit vers les escaliers ascendants suivants, en évitant tant bien que mal les débris qui se dressaient sur sa route.

« Ren...

- Ne me suis pas », l'interrompit Rendy d'une voix forte.

Il venait de sortir son second pistolet.

« Rendy, attends ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ; où est Kain ?! »

Il redressa les yeux. Ignorant la douleur de ses jambes fatiguées, une arme dans chaque main, le chasseur de primes se mit à courir vers le dernier étage.

*

*

*

*

* * *

Et voilà ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à commenter !


	20. La chute

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Ethel, Endir, Kain et Rendy.

**Note : **Attention, petit spoil sur le volume 20 sur ce chapitre ! Mais rien de bien méchant. Quoiqu'il en soit, je remercie infiniment Sabine et Matsuyama pour leurs reviews et j'espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre leur plaira ! Enfin, on peu considérer que c'est le dernier, mais il est suivi d'un long épilogue, que je posterai en milieu de semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Vingtième Chapitre : La chute**

**

* * *

  
**

Edward rouvrit les yeux après les avoir clos un instant. Rien n'avait changé autour de lui, le blanc était toujours là, la Porte n'avait pas encore perdu patience. La Vérité, quant à elle, restait assise en face de lui, toujours aussi calme.

« Et toi, tu te souviens de moi ? questionna alors la silhouette. Remarque, je suppose que c'est difficile d'oublier quelque chose de tel...

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu, répliqua Edward. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes ce que tu m'as pris.

- Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama la créature, avec, sembla-t-il, un certain amusement. Je dois cependant avouer que tu es venu ici d'une drôle de manière. Je ne pensais pas que l'Esprim était capable de telles prouesses... Même si ça reste de l'insolence pure. Tu sais, pendant que ce semi-démon dehors est en train de me retenir ici, il est extrêmement vulnérable. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il lui arrive malheur ? Remarque, tu t'en fiches certainement ; seuls tes membres t'importent, c'est ça ? »

Le poing d'Edward se serra. Mais il se calma rapidement. Ce n'était pas bon ; il ne devait pas répondre aux provocations de la Vérité. Or elle le testait justement, il devait faire preuve de concentration et de sérieux... Garder son objectif en tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'atteigne...

« Hum ? C'est vrai en plus ? reprit la créature avec légèreté. Tu me diras, un alchimiste est souvent quelqu'un d'égoïste. Avoue-le, tu ne penses qu'à toi. Mais tu es petit, tu sais. Un grain de sable à l'échelle de l'univers, que je dirige... »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Edward aurait particulièrement mal réagi à l'injure. Dans d'autres circonstances.

« Dans ta petitesse, tu t'estimes pourtant supérieur aux autres... comment oses-tu ? »

Il ne s'était jamais estimé supérieur, pourtant. Il était un être humain, lui aussi. Ni supérieur, ni inférieur. Un humain.

« Encore une fois, renonces ! Sauf si tu veux que je t'arrache ton autre bras pour te punir d'être venu jusqu'ici sans y avoir été invité ? »

Alchimiste ou non, un humain. Comme les autres, finalement.

« ... Alors, tu es toujours aussi résigné ? Tu es étrange, à t'obstiner autant... Tu sais pourtant que je peux te faire subir n'importe quel sort ? Tu sais que tu pourrais ne jamais revoir la lueur du jour, et malgré cela, tu restes debout devant moi ? Abandonnes, c'est plus sage. »

Jamais.

« C'est à toi de voir... »

Jamais.

« ... si tu tournes le dos maintenant, j'oublierai ce qui vient de se passer. »

Jamais. Pas après avoir tant oeuvré pour retrouvé ses membres. Il se fichait de perdre son titre, son talent, de ne plus être le Fullmetal Alchemist ; il avait renoncé à tout pour atteindre son objectif. Et même s'il mourait maintenant, il serait quand même satisfait, quelque part. Son frère était redevenu comme avant, lui. Il allait pouvoir être heureux.

« C'est dangereux ce que vous avez fait au final, m'appeler maintenant... reprit la créature. Tu sais que mon pouvoir ne se limite pas à une zone restreinte ? J'ai le contrôle de toute la tour où ce semi-démon m'a fait venir. Je pourrais aussi décider de m'en prendre à tes amis...

- Ca alors... répondit Edward, sans altérer l'expression de son visage. Depuis quand la Vérité ment-elle ? »

La silhouette se tut subitement.

« L'Esprim avec lequel Kerin vous a appelée vous emprisonne et vous empêche toute emprise sur le monde extérieur. La Porte ne pourra accepter de faire entrer personne d'autre que moi, car il en va de la volonté de Kerin. »

Un silence. Puis la silhouette se leva, très lentement, pour se tenir debout en face d'Edward. Un sourire, petit, puis immense et cruel, se dessina sur son visage invisible.

« Je pensais que j'allais te convaincre cette fois, mais tu es moins idiot que je le pensais... Bien si tu es certain de toi, il va te falloir me convaincre de te rendre ce que tu es venu chercher. Sans quoi tu ne les auras jamais. »

Ca, Edward en avait conscience. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

****

Les sifflements de l'Esprim se mélangeaient à des cris étranges, presque pareils à des chants, qui résonnaient avec force dans tout l'étage. Lorsque Rendy parvint enfin au sommet d'Ethera, il s'immobilisa de stupeur. Loin du centre de l'arène, Mustang et Ethel s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre pour mieux résister à l'Esprim dégagé par Kerin. Tout au fond de l'étage, derrière les vagues de puissance, un corps était étendu sur le sol. Endir ?

Le chasseur de primes tourna la tête, et aperçut Alphonse, en bas, qui progressait dans les escaliers. Il serra les dents avec agacement : il lui avait pourtant demandé de rester sagement en place... Tant pis, il allait assister à quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.

Car Kerin commençait à perdre contenance. Ses yeux blancs s'étaient ouverts en grand, il restait crispé le visage tourné vers le ciel, la moindre plume noire voletant dans l'air se faisait consumer par des flammes invisibles, que reflétaient ces vagues rouges d'Esprim. L'afflux de pouvoir était trop grand, trop intense. Kerin ne contrôlait plus rien, il n'arrivait plus à maintenir la Porte en place ; la structure voletait toujours dans l'air mais se faisait de plus brumeuse, comme si le jeune démon était sur le point de lâcher prise et de la laisser partir. Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave. Si son Esprim continuait d'être diffusé ainsi, l'étage allait être complètement envahi ou même, la tour ne tiendrait jamais le choc. Ce démon avait fait sa tentative, mais sa volonté n'avait pas été suffisante.

Il avait échoué. C'était l'heure pour lui d'en faire les frais.

Rendy redressa son bras gauche et pointa l'un de ses pistolets en direction de Kerin, dont il n'apercevait maintenant presque plus que la silhouette.

« Finalement, l'heure de ma revanche est bel et bien venue, petit démon... »

Il n'entendit pas son propre murmure.

Ni même le coup de feu qu'il tira la seconde suivante.

****

Edward sentit que son esprit commençait à s'embrouiller. La silhouette avait disparu, il était maintenant seul.

« Tu m'entends, petit imbécile ? »

La voix était toujours là. Edward ne tourna pas la tête, il garda les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre contenance ; car la Vérité était toujours là, toute proche, et continuait de le narguer.

« Alors, tu es venu pour récupérer tes membres, si je me souviens bien ? Ton culot m'impressionne ! Je te rappelle que tu as payé de tes membres pour obtenir quelque chose, si tu ne me rends pas ce que tu as obtenu, comment veux-tu que moi je te rende ce que tu m'as donné ? »

Edward ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas un échange équivalent. Une abomination telle qu'il en avait créée n'avait pas de prix. La vie n'avait pas de prix.

Ce fut sa réponse.

Il avait juste souhaité revoir le sourire de sa mère. S'il était interdit aux alchimistes d'Etat de transmuter des êtres humains, c'était pour éviter que quelqu'un ne fonde sa propre armée d'humanoïdes nés pour tuer... Lui ne souhaitait pas la guerre, mais retrouver la chaleur d'un foyer...

Ce fut ce qu'il ajouta.

Car c'était là toute la vérité. Il avait fait une erreur et l'admettait. Il la regrettait si fort qu'il lui arrivait de s'en vouloir à mort, mais...

Mais l'erreur n'était-elle pas humaine ?

Et lui, n'était-il pas humain ? Comme les autres, au fond, aussi petit et insignifiant à lui seul que les autres peuplant le même monde ?

« C'est pour ça que je suis venu récupérer mes membres... avoua Edward. Parce que j'ai rempli mes obligations. J'ai souffert, pleuré, hurlé... J'ai cru voir la Mort... et au final, j'ai vu la Vie. »

Il sentit que sa jambe gauche commençait à frémir. Depuis quand avait-elle des sensations ? Sans s'en préoccuper, il continua :

« A vrai dire, je suis aussi venu te promettre quelque chose. Si tu me rends mes membres, je renoncerai définitivement à l'alchimie. »

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne réalisait pas encore complètement ce que renoncer à cette science signifierait pour lui à l'avenir, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Ce sera la punition que je souhaite subir jusqu'à ma mort, pour peu que je puisse récupérer ce que tu me dois... J'y suis complètement résigné. »

Un silence. Debout derrière Edward, la Vérité lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Tu es prêt à renoncer à l'alchimie même ? Rien que pour expier tes fautes ? C'est presque tentant... »

Une douleur lui laboura la jambe gauche et il ne parvint à retenir un cri de douleur. Que venait-il de se passer ? Quelle était cette sensation ? Il n'osa l'imaginer, mais savait que tout n'était pas terminé. Pourtant, le lieu commença à s'assombrir brutalement, et il sentit avec horreur qu'un mince bras noir le saisissait par derrière.

« Dommage, on dirait que nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter... Tu t'en tires à bon compte, gamin, mais peut-être que nous nous reverrons sous peu. D'ici là, réfléchis bien à ce que tu m'as promis... »

Il poussa un cri et tendit son bras gauche vers la Vérité, tandis que la Porte l'attirait vers elle. La silhouette brumeuse se tenait devant lui de nouveau, et elle le regarda se faire engloutir dans les ténèbres. Il n'eut pas le temps de la discerner en détails tant sa vue se brouillait, mais il la vit se faire engloutir elle aussi par l'obscurité, avant de se sentir aspiré et plongé la tête en arrière dans un monde sans loi. Ses membres se firent recouvrir par ces mains noires, tout son corps disparut dans les abysses de la Porte et il abandonna sa lutte vaine, lorsque sa conscience le quitta subitement.

****

Il sentit un coup de vent, puis il s'effondra subitement sur un sol glacé. Epuisé, il demeura un instant immobile, et fronça rapidement les sourcils. Il essaya alors de faire remuer ses membres. Les quatre répondirent, mais sa jambe gauche le fit en tremblotant. Le corps douloureux et courbatu, il se redressa avec douleur et jeta un regard à sa jambe. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, tellement abasourdi qu'il ne reconnut même pas autour de lui l'étage ultime de la tour Ethera. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il remua timidement son pied de chair, blanc et faible, mais bien présent.

Il entendit des pas ; un nouvel arrivant s'arrêta sur le palier d'Ethera. Edward eut un frisson d'horreur et il regarda à nouveau devant lui : c'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Kerin était effondré sur le sol, inconscient voire mort d'épuisement, ses ailes s'étaient détachées du sol et demeuraient étendues de part et d'autre de son corps dont les vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Une tache de sang était en train de s'étendre sous lui et d'atteindre ses longs cheveux étalés autour de son visage éteint.

Alphonse, qui venait d'arriver avec Winry dans les bras sur le seuil du dernier étage, vit la scène avec horreur. Rendy avait encore son bras tendu vers Kerin, et son pistolet fumait encore. En une fraction de seconde, Alphonse déposa Winry sur le sol et se rua sur le chasseur de primes ; il le saisit par le col et le plaqua violemment contre l'une des parois de l'étage. Surpris, Rendy lâcha brutalement son arme qui réalisa un véritable vol plané, tomba sur le sol glacé avec un cliquetis sonore puis glissa contre la surface lisse avant de s'immobiliser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! hurla Alphonse avec colère. Dis-moi ce qui t'a pris ! On avait passé un accord, tu devais te battre avec nous !! Pourquoi...

- J'ai fait ça pour tous nous sauver !! cracha Rendy en réponse au jeune alchimiste. Le démon était en train de perdre les pédales, si je l'avais pas stoppé d'une manière ou d'une autre, on aurait tous fini bouffés par son Esprim !! »

Alphonse relâcha légèrement son étreinte et tourna la tête vers l'arène, les dents serrées. Il vit alors son frère s'y relever en tremblant, tandis que les vagues rouges se dissipaient peu à peu. Mustang releva la tête ; et agrippée à lui, Ethel rouvrit enfin les yeux.

Constatant qu'elle se réveillait, le Président la serra contre lui pour lui éviter de regarder en direction de l'arène, et de se ruer vers le jeune démon. Ce fut Edward qui s'approcha de Kerin, lentement, en déposant son pied gauche avec douceur sur le sol, comme s'il risquait de le perdre à nouveau au moindre choc. Il s'agenouilla devant le jeune démon, tremblant, et dégagea ses longs cheveux noirs de son visage. Il avait les yeux clos et le teint pâle, et semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi faible. Edward tourna la tête vers Mustang, puis vers Alphonse, et d'un tout petit signe de tête, il leur fit comprendre que la Mort ne s'était pas encore emparée de lui.

« Kerin !! »

Mustang se décida à lâcher Ethel, qui courut aussi vite qu'elle le put vers son ami. Arrivée auprès de lui, elle souleva son buste et le serra contre elle, en cherchant ses blessures les plus graves ; il fallait qu'elle arrête l'hémorragie, ou il allait vraiment y passer...

Alphonse quant à lui se précipita vers Edward, Winry dans ses bras, aux côtés du Président, tandis que Rendy se laissait tomber contre le mur, épuisé et désespéré.

Edward jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui lui prit le bras pour l'aider à marcher. Par réflexe, Edward levait la jambe gauche ; il venait à peine de la retrouver et elle lui faisait une sensation étrange. Alphonse avait envie de féliciter son frère, plein de joie à voir qu'il avait réussi à récupérer une partie de ce que la Vérité lui devait. Il fut pourtant attristé de constater que son auto-mail à son bras droit était toujours là ; il s'en serait fallu de peu mais encore une fois, le destin avait joué contre eux.

Winry commença enfin à reprendre connaissance ; ce fut alors Edward qui eut pour mission de la porter, encouragé par Alphonse. Le jeune alchimiste d'Etat la prit dans ses bras, se sentant responsable de ses blessures. Mais la jeune fille ne cessait de lui sourire avec bonheur. Elle laissa sa tête se déposer sur sa poitrine, et respira son odeur avec délice . Elle se sentit de retour dans un monde où elle se sentait chez elle, en sécurité... et ce malgré toutes ses blessures.

C'est alors que Kerin commença à bouger. Ethel, qui n'y croyait plus, se redressa d'un coup et passa sa main glacée sur son visage encore endormi.

« Kerin... » lui souffla-t-elle, entre le rire et les larmes.

Son coeur lui faisait extrêmement mal, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Un autre effet de la pierre rouge ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne tarderait plus à voir venir ses derniers instants, elle aussi...

Le jeune démon se réveilla enfin, et tous se mirent à l'entourer, sauf Rendy qui était resté assis contre le mur, et qui se mordit la lèvre. Au final, serait-il le seul à avoir fait les frais de ce voyage ?!

Kerin se redressa enfin, aidé par Ethel, haletant et gravement blessé. Il avait utilisé presque tout son Esprim et se sentait complètement vidé de ses forces. Il constata qu'Edward avait retrouvé sa jambe gauche ; cette nouvelle le fit sourire. Même s'il n'avait pas pu récupérer son bras, ils avaient rempli une partie de leur objectif. Le silence retomba enfin sur la sinistre Ethera, au sommet de son édifice où les combattants d'Yvanesca avaient peut-être enfin remporté une victoire.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent le temps de savourer cette courte victoire. Car tout n'était pas encore terminé.

« Je ferai venir l'armée ici, et nous détruirons cette tour, annonça Mustang en s'approchant du vide pour tenter de voir le fond de l'édifice. Bien que nous n'en connaissions encore tous les mystères...

- Nous ignorons nous aussi ce qui peut bien se trouver tout en bas, déclara Ethel en s'éloignant enfin de Kerin pour se rapprocher du vide à son tour. Mais ce sont certainement des choses qui doivent être détruites... Même si Endir est mort, Ethera n'en reste pas moins dangereuse.

- Qui est mort ?... Tu me mésestimes, Ethel... »

Horrifiés à l'entente de cette voix grave et intense, qu'ils pensaient avoir fait taire à jamais, les alliés regardèrent en direction de la paroi du fond ; où Endir, agonisant et animé d'un ultime désir de vengeance, avait trouvé la force de ramasser le pistolet lâché par Rendy. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de sortir celui qui lui restait, que le vieil alchimiste redressa son arme vers Ethel et tira deux coups de feu dans sa direction.

Des hurlements retentirent en écho, Kerin se rua sur Ethel avec une vitesse diabolique et la rattrapa tandis qu'elle tombait dans le vide, touchée à l'épaule par l'une des balles. Personne d'autre n'eut le temps de réagir ; seul Mustang se tourna vers Endir avec rage et une déflagration embrasa son vieux corps épuisé à la seconde suivante. Celui qui avait semé la terreur à Yvanesca poussa un ultime hurlement de douleur, avant que la Mort ne s'empare définitivement de lui, et qu'il ne retombe carbonisé sur le sol métallique.

Edward fut le premier à se précipiter vers le bord de l'étage et de se pencher dans le vide, en hurlant le nom de ses deux amis qui entamaient leur première et dernière chute dans la tour d'Ethera.

Bien vite, ils disparurent tous deux dans les ténèbres, et il ne resta de leur passage qu'une volée de plumes noires qui retombèrent en même temps que le silence.

****

Agrippés l'un à l'autre, Kerin et Ethel sentaient le vide se creuser sous leurs corps fatigués, la vie les quittant et les éloignant peu à peu de la lumière. Ils ne sentaient plus rien d'autre que leur contact, leur infinie proximité, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ils tournoyaient dans le vide, accompagnés des plumes noires que semaient deux ailes inactives, impuissants face à leur destin qui avait décidé que ce jour serait leur dernier. Kerin n'avait plus assez de forces pour tenter de s'envoler, et plus il tombait, plus le peu de vie qui lui restait semblait l'abandonner.

« On va mourir... on va mourir, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour tenter d'être libres ?... » questionna Ethel d'une voix tremblante en resserrant son étreinte.

Comme si elle avait peur de se séparer de lui. Que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort, ils s'étaient toujours promis de rester ensemble.

Dents serrées, Kerin releva brusquement la tête pour regarder vers l'issue de leur chute. Les ténèbres l'engloutissaient encore, mais il sentait un pouvoir étrange qui se rapprochait peu à peu. Un pouvoir qui le détruisait et le faisait souffrir.

« De la pierre rouge ?! » s'exclama soudain Ethel en regardant à son tour vers les plus bas étages de la tour.

Kerin resserra à son tour son étreinte. Si c'étaient bien des réserves de pierre rouge qui les attendaient en bas, ils pouvaient abandonner tout espoir de s'en tirer. Ces pierres, qui créaient les ignobles chimères, savaient aussi bien ordonner la vie que la mort.

Le jeune démon ferma les yeux. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution.

Soudainement, il brandit son bras gauche devant lui, tandis que le droit tenait toujours Ethel. Surprise, la jeune fille constata que Kerin était en train de rassembler tout l'Esprim qui lui restait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, alors qu'elle avait accepté de voir venir la Mort.

- Aide moi... demanda Kerin en guise de réponse. Nous allons ouvrir le Passage... une dernière fois. »

Surprise, Ethel ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle regarda à nouveau en bas, sentant que le pouvoir diabolique des pierres se rapprochait.

Le Passage... un monde qu'ils allaient ouvrir une dernière fois, puis sceller à jamais ?

Les ténèbres sans fin... un univers sans loi ?

Univers qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux deux ?

Ainsi qu'à une liberté éternelle ?

Ethel ferma les yeux, et à son tour, tendit son bras libre droit devant elle.

Une dernière vague d'Esprim commença à les recouvrir ; une lueur rouge apparut tout en bas de la tour et commença à s'intensifier au fur et à mesure qu'ils tombaient vers elle. Le vent sifflait sur leurs oreilles, et les cris stridents de leur étrange pouvoir eurent tôt fait de les assourdir. Ils eurent bientôt l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Noir, vide, où ils tombaient sans fin. Leur corps n'était plus qu'un pantin inanimé tandis qu'ils concentraient une dernière fois leur puissance, attirant le pouvoir des pierres rouges en quantité monstrueuse qui s'amassaient tout en bas de la tour. Les funestes artifices répondirent à cet appel ; ils commencèrent à libérer leur pouvoir à leur tour, en dégageant une puissante lumière écarlate qui se diffusa dans toute la tour. La lumière se rassembla au fond de ses abysses, se mit à tournoyer et à engendrer une passage vers les autres mondes, seulement connus des démons et de ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de tomber sous la griffe d'Endir.

Leur bras tendus droit devant eux, Kerin et Ethel sentirent le pouvoir des pierres entrer en résonance avec leur Esprim. Ils se firent englober par la lumière et leurs vagues noires puis disparurent en un instant dans le Passage, qui se ferma juste derrière eux en avalant les lueurs écarlates, la moindre parcelle d'énergie, les plumes noires déchiquetées, les crissements sonores, les afflux de puissance... et deux vies.

*

*

*

*

* * *

Fin très prochainement.


	21. Epilogue : Un rêve dans le noir

**Auteur :** Cae-La Sephyra

**Source :** Fullmetal Alchemist ; aucun perso ne m'appartient exceptés Kerin, Ethel, Endir, Kain et Rendy.

**Note : **Voici finalement la dernière partie de l'histoire, qui s'achève avec vingt-et-un chapitres. Je remercie infiniment et en avance tous ceux qui ont lu, reviewé et qui m'ont encouragée jusqu'au bout de cette fan fic. En espérant que Âme écarlate vous ai plu, je vous souhaite, une dernière fois, une excellente lecture ;3

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Un rêve dans le noir**

**

* * *

  
**

Assis sur la banquette d'une voiture qui les ramenaient à Central City, Edward était silencieux et immobile. Les ronronnements du moteur ne semblaient pas le tirer de sa torpeur, ni même les imperfections de la route qui faisaient trembler le véhicule. Winry était allongée à côté de lui, plongée dans le sommeil. En arrivant à Central, les trois jeunes gens seraient certainement envoyés d'office à l'hôpital pour que l'on puisse s'occuper de leurs blessures. La jeune fille avait posé sa main devant elle, et Edward, affalé à côté d'elle, avait déposé sa main d'acier sur la sienne.

Tête baissée, ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide.

Alphonse, assis en face de lui, cherchait parfois son regard avec un petit sourire qu'il voulait réconfortant, mais Edward ne réagissait pas. Poussant un soupir, Alphonse finit par s'affaler à son tour sur sa banquette, et il tourna la tête vers l'arrière du véhicule militaire, où il apercevait encore Yvanesca, qui s'éloignait peu à peu, accompagnée des vents du désert.

Lui aussi se remémora alors leurs derniers instants dans la cité du désert. Et leur échec cuisant ne cessait de le tourmenter. Endir s'était révélé encore plus fou et dangereux qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé... Et s'ils avaient été plus prudents, Kerin et Ethel ne seraient pas morts, à cette heure-ci. Alphonse se souvenait encore de cette horrible sensation, mélangeant impuissance et désespoir, lorsqu'il avait rejoint son frère au bord du vide, pour regarder leurs deux amis disparaître à jamais dans les abysses de la tour.

Il ferma les yeux. Il se souvint encore de cette lueur écarlate, très faible, qui avait surgi des profondeurs, quelques secondes plus tard. Une lueur, qui faisait penser aux pierres rouges. Ils ignoraient tous ce qui s'était réellement passé, mais lorsque l'armée était arrivée sur les lieux et était partie explorer les profondeurs d'Ethera, ils avaient découvert, tout en bas de la tour, une quantité impressionnante de pierres philosophales incomplètes. Elles avaient presque toutes l'air usées, comme si on avait déjà exploité leur pouvoir une fois. En revanche, ils n'avaient trouvé que des cadavres de chimères tout le long du chemin, et aucun signe des deux jeunes captifs du vieil alchimiste. Disparus.

Mais, même s'ils s'en étaient tirés d'une manière ou d'une autre, Edward savait qu'ils ne les reverraient jamais. S'ils étaient partis ailleurs que dans ce monde, rien que tous les deux, c'était pour ne jamais revenir. Pour ne plus jamais avoir à subir un esclavage tel que celui qu'ils avaient dû assumer toute leur vie. Pour ne plus jamais être forcés à passer sous les ordres de quelqu'un à l'encontre de leur volonté. N'était-ce pas injuste, au fond ? Tout ce qu'ils avaient recherché était leur soutien mutuel, et ce que souhaite n'importe quel humain : un peu d'amour et de bonheur. Démon ou non, Kerin avait aussi des sentiments, et il l'avait bien prouvé.

De ce fait, Edward songea qu'il ne méritait pas un sort aussi cruel.

Le jeune alchimiste leva la tête, appuyant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Des injustices, de la cruauté, il en avait vu à l'oeuvre toute sa vie. Elles faisaient malheureusement partie du quotidien des Hommes, bien que nombre d'entre eux veuillent lutter contre. Et parfois, on était impuissant. Accepter le présent pour mieux vivre son futur, c'était ce qu'il ne cessait de vouloir faire. Même si, contrairement à ce qu'il voulait laisser croire, sa seule volonté ne suffisait pas toujours. Cette fois encore, on l'avait prié d'apporter son aide ; mais il n'avait pas pu sauver ceux qu'il comptait secourir en priorité. Certes, la cité du désert était maintenant débarrassée d'Endir et sa dangerosité avait fait une chute magistrale, redonnant vie et espoir aux habitants... mais à l'exception près de l'un d'entre eux.

Edward ferma les yeux en se remémorant leurs adieux avec Rendy Krossord. La dernière fois qu'ils virent le jeune chasseur de primes, ce fut dans le cimetière où l'on venait d'enterrer Kain. Tombé au combat, aux côtés de son chef. Une fin telle qu'il en avait rêvée... puisque le jeune Ishbal n'imaginait pas que son chef aurait tant de peine à le voir partir.

« C'est souvent quand on perd quelqu'un... qu'on se rend compte à quelle point cette personne nous était chère, leur avait dit Rendy en fixant la tombe de son ami. J'avais beau savoir ça, je n'ai rien vu venir. J'ai été tellement naïf... j'espère qu'il me pardonne, de là où il est... »

C'était déjà le deuxième être cher qu'il perdait dans la cité. Le tout à cause d'Endir, qu'il n'avait même pas eu le plaisir de faire taire lui-même. Heureusement, le sourire des gens d'Yvanesca lui réchaufferaient le coeur. Lui aussi s'était battu pour leur rendre ce sourire, et leur vie reprendrait enfin dans la prospérité... Lui, pourrait peut-être enfin rendre les armes et se consacrer à son petit emploi, dans cette épicerie où il aidait la propriétaire avec ferveur. Une vie simple, certes ; mais une vie digne d'être vécue malgré tout.

« Si cet idiot de démon était encore là à l'heure qu'il est, avait ajouté Rendy, il vous aurait remercié chaleureusement. Mais puisqu'il a pris de l'avance, je vous dis merci à sa place. »

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que le jeune homme s'était décidé à se tourner vers ses interlocuteurs, le visage ravagé par une profonde souffrance, mais les yeux toujours brillants de vie. On pouvait deviner qu'il ne se laisserait pas abattre de sitôt, pour sa part.

« Alors, au nom d'Yvanesca toute entière... je vous remercie infiniment. »

Ce furent des sourires timides qui lui répondirent. Mustang fit un pas vers lui et lui tendit alors une petite carte accompagnée d'un papier, que Rendy saisit avec surprise.

« Mes coordonnées et celles du quartier Général de Central City, expliqua le Président. Si jamais ta vie à Yvanesca venait à te lasser, je pense que nous pouvons accueillir un tireur d'élite supplémentaire dans nos rangs. »

Rendy regarda le papier avec surprise, puis sourit en baissant la tête et fermant les yeux.

« C'est gentil, mais... je ne pense pas que je quitterai cette ville. J'ai juré d'y veiller éternellement sur deux âmes...

- Je comprends, répondit Mustang avec un sourire. Dans ce cas, je me permets de te remercier également pour ton aide précieuse. L'armée a été honorée de pouvoir vous venir en aide. »

Une approbation du chasseur de primes. Un signe de tête, un sourire triste, un dernier regard. Et sur ces mots, les venus de Central étaient retournés sur leurs pas, quittant le cimetière ; laissant derrière eux un compagnon d'armes dont la vie allait peut-être enfin pouvoir s'apaiser.

****

Alphonse regarda à nouveau en direction de son frère, qui finit par se désintéresser du plafond, et son regard croisa celui de son jeune frère. Les deux trouvèrent alors le courage de se sourire timidement, malgré leurs blessures respectives, aussi bien morales que physiques. Ils savaient que ces douleurs s'atténueraient avec le temps, et que pour l'instant, il leur fallait continuer d'être soudés.

Alphonse regarda le ciel, qu'il pouvait apercevoir à l'arrière de la voiture. Il se voilait ; la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

****

Ils arrivèrent à Central un peu avant le matin, et furent directement amenés à l'hôpital, aux côtés des rares soldats qui avaient été blessés lors de l'attaque d'Yvanesca par les démons. Alphonse n'était resté au lit qu'une demi-journée ; ses blessures étant superficielles comparées à celles d'Edward et Winry. Le jeune alchimiste passa ses journées à faire des allers-retours entre les deux chambres, apportant tantôt quelques fleurs, tantôt un simple sourire et des mots réconfortants.

Edward se leva au bout de deux jours, et la première chose qu'il fit fut de se rendre tant bien que mal dans la chambre de Winry, encore peu habitué au retour de sa jambe gauche, et assisté par son frère.

Les deux restèrent très longtemps au chevet de leur amie d'enfance ; et ils voulaient rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rétablie. Ils quittaient la chambre le moins possible ; surtout Edward qui n'était pas censé pouvoir encore quitter l'hôpital.

Le soir, Alphonse repartait dormir à l'hôtel voisin de l'hôpital, tandis que son frère et Winry passaient la nuit dans la même chambre. Le jeune alchimiste d'Etat s'effondrait d'épuisement sur le lit de sa fiancée, lorsque ce n'était pas la jeune fille qui s'assoupissait sous le regard d'Edward. Ils partaient ensemble au royaume des rêves, apaisés, confiants. Envers eux, envers leur avenir. Maintenant que la quête d'Yvanesca était terminée, ils devaient mettre y un terme plus paisible. Leur propre histoire, après tout, continuait toujours. Elle serait gorgée d'amour, d'amitié et de rêves. Ils le savaient ; ils restaient confiants. Même si la disparition de Kerin et Ethel les avaient profondément affectés, ils devaient continuer à avancer, et chercher le bonheur... en leur souvenir.

****

Une réunion fut organisée par le Président peu après le rétablissement de Winry. Edward, Alphonse et la jeune fille se rendirent une après-midi ensoleillée dans le bureau de Mustang, et prirent place sur les canapés qui s'y trouvaient. Dès qu'ils furent installés, le Président engagea la conversation, en brandissant un épais bracelet carré un peu noirci :

« Vous reconnaissez cet objet ? C'est l'un des bracelets dont Endir se servait pour faire de l'alchimie sans cercle de transmutation. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il avait oublié ce mystère, tant la fin tragique de leur quête l'avait affecté.

« Des spécialistes les ont examinés, et il semblerait qu'ils soient taillés dans de la pierre rouge très puissante. Elle contient déjà des formules de construction ; c'est ça qui lui permettait sans doute de faire de l'alchimie aussi facilement. Et ça nous explique aussi pourquoi il arrivait à contrôler Kerin avec des pierres aussi ridicules ; en vrai, il se servait surtout de celles-là. Malheureusement, nous sommes encore loin de tout savoir des démons ; et le laboratoire a enterré tous ses mystères...

« Comment ça ? questionna Alphonse, surpris par la déclaration du Président.

- C'est simple : les démons ont tous disparu. Les pierres rouges qui étaient censées les retenir si j'ai bien compris étaient toujours là ; mais les cages, vides.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? réagit Edward, abasourdi. Vous pensez que c'est Endir qui les a tous libérés sur la ville, ou...

- Non, ça me paraît peu probable... nous croyons qu'il en avait gardé sous les barreaux et le contrôle de pierres rouges. Certaines cages étaient ouvertes et éloignées des pierres, contrairement à d'autres qui étaient restées fermées et à proximité des fausses pierres philosophales. Mais même si tout ceci nous échappe encore, nous allons détruire ce laboratoire dans peu de temps. Bientôt, Yvanesca retrouvera une vraie prospérité. »

Edward détourna les yeux. Inévitablement, les images du jeune démon lui revinrent en tête. Le connaissant, impossible qu'il n'y soit pas pour quelque chose. C'était forcément son départ qui avait entraîné celui des démons ; comme si ses cousins avaient trouvé la volonté de le suivre. Eux qui attendaient la mort, et que la Porte s'ouvre devant eux, pour leur apporter la seule fin qu'ils souhaitaient connaître.

« Passons. Encore une fois, reprit Mustang, je vous félicite pour la libération d'Yvanesca. Cette mission un peu improvisée fut un franc succès.

- Un franc succès ?... répéta Edward en serrant ses poings. Comment pouvez-vous appeler ça un franc succès, alors que ceux que nous étions venus secourir sont morts ? »

Winry voulut défendre Mustang mais ne trouva pas les mots pour contredire son fiancé. Après tout, même si elle savait que c'était ce qu'ils auraient voulu, elle avait elle aussi été affectée par cet échec partiel.

« Ecoute, Fullmetal, reprit Mustang. Je sais au fond que cette expérience n'en a pas été une bonne, pour qui que ce soit ici. Mais l'essentiel est d'avoir libéré Yvanesca. C'est ce que Kerin et Ethel diraient s'ils étaient encore là, par conséquent, c'est ce qu'il te faut croire. »

Edward baissa la tête. A ses côtés, Alphonse lui mit une main sur son épaule. Il était rare que son frère aîné montre tant de sentiments... Parce que celui qui lui avait permis de retrouver sa jambe n'était plus en ce jour ? Parce qu'il s'était enfin décidé à avouer ses sentiments à leur amie d'enfance ? Il l'ignorait, mais sentait que son frère n'avait cesse de mûrir.

Il décocha un petit sourire. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu et appris dans la cité du désert allait les hanter à jamais, c'était certain. Mais comme toujours, il feraient en sorte de n'en garder que le meilleur, pour continuer à marcher droit devant eux, sans cesse.

Edward était toujours songeur lorsqu'Alphonse quitta le bureau du Président accompagné de Winry, les deux ayant du travail pour le restant de la journée ; la rédaction d'un rapport sur Yvanesca, ou la réparation d'auto-mails abîmés lors de leur escapade dans Ethera.

Après leur départ, le Président laissa planer un court silence, avant de reprendre la parole :

« ...Tu as besoin d'un jour ou deux de congé ?

- Président... répliqua Edward d'une petite voix. Qu'auriez-vous fait de Kerin s'il était resté en vie ? »

Surpris par la question, Mustang ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il finit cependant par déclarer :

« Si nous étions encore à l'époque où King Bradley avait les commandes, il est évident que Kerin aurait fini dans un laboratoire de recherches. Mais moi, j'aurais fait mon possible pour le garder loin de l'armée. »

Edward regarda le Président, qui, surpris, constata que ses yeux dorés semblaient s'être éteints.

« ... C'était idiot comme question, pardonnez-moi, répliqua l'alchimiste en détournant le regard. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il était condamné depuis sa naissance, à cause des pierres rouges. Peu importe... ce qui est fait est fait.

- Tu as raison... Il est temps de penser à toi, maintenant. De beaux jours t'attendent, avec ta fiancée et ton frère. »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comme si les flammes au fond de ses yeux se réveillaient enfin, il lança un petit sourire sarcastique au Président :

« Et vous, c'est pour quand le divorce ?

- Très drôle, rétorqua Mustang en s'accoudant sur son bureau avec un soupir théâtral. En revanche, si tu continues à te moquer de nous ainsi, je vais faire de toi le parrain, et ça ne va peut-être pas t'enchanter...

- Le parrain ? réagit Edward, interdit. Le parrain de qui ? Ne me dites pas que...

- Si », l'interrompit Mustang avec un sourire.

Edward resta un instant muet de surprise. Pourtant, il voyait mal le lieutenant Hawkeye rester sagement à la maison en attendant la naissance d'un enfant. Ce n'était pas tellement dans ses habitudes... Elle ferait certainement tout pour continuer de travailler jusqu'à huit mois de grossesse au moins...

« Pauvre gosse, n'empêche... reprit Edward avec un sourire moqueur. Il avait pas mérité ça...

- T'as gagné, c'est toi le parrain.

- Quoi ?! »

S'ensuivit un conflit verbal comme il n'y en avait pas eu entre eux depuis longtemps. Comme un père et son fils, ils commencèrent à s'envoyer leurs meilleurs sarcasmes possible en oubliant le temps autour d'eux, comme si leurs disputes les rajeunissaient de bien des années.

****

Lorsque les quelques tensions retombèrent, Edward s'effondra à nouveau sur le canapé d'où il s'était levé pour menacer le Président, et poussa un long soupir avant de déclarer :

« OK, comme vous voulez. J'accepte, tant pis.

- Que... tu es sérieux ? réagit Mustang, qui ne s'imaginait vraiment pas le voir accepter aussi facilement.

- Ouais, après tout, il aura besoin de quelqu'un d'équilibré pour éviter de devenir comme vous, continua Edward avec un sourire moqueur.

- Si tu le dis, répliqua Mustang avec un petit rire. En attendant, je te conseille de rentrer chez toi, et de te concentrer sur votre avenir, à Winry et toi. »

Edward se leva et se retourna rapidement pour cacher quelques rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues. De dos, il fit un signe de la main au Président, s'avança vers la porte, en saisit la poignée, mais la voix de son supérieur l'interrompit.

« Fullmetal, tu vas continuer à chercher un moyen de récupérer ton bras, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune alchimiste s'immobilisa, et resta silencieux un instant.

« Je pensais que tu t'opposerais à ce qu'on détruise les pierres rouges, à vrai dire, renchérit Mustang. Elle auraient pu te permettre d'atteindre ton objectif.

- ... Ces artifices sont maléfiques, répliqua Edward faiblement, et je pense qu'il faut effectivement les détruire. Même si cela m'empêchera à jamais de récupérer mon bras droit.

- Tu... tu ne vas pas chercher à retrouver ton bras ? »

Edward serra sa main autour de la poignée, la tourna et ouvrit la porte.

« Non... Parce qu'en y repensant bien... »

Invisible à Mustang, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« ... je me dis que, quitte à ce qu'on continue à me traiter de chien de l'armée, quitte à garder éternellement mon surnom comme fardeau, je veux continuer à pratiquer l'alchimie... pour être utile aux autres. »

Le Fullmetal Alchemist quitta la pièce, refermant derrière lui la porte en silence.

****

Le soleil s'était caché derrière quelques nuages grisés, annonçant la venue du soir. En marchant seul dans une rue de Central qui l'amènerait jusqu'à chez lui, Edward était songeur. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui au Président. Cette promesse qu'il avait faite à la Vérité... il n'aurait certainement jamais le courage de la tenir, il le savait. Et ce, parce que l'alchimie avait bercé son enfance, même dans la souffrance ; l'accompagnait encore en ce jour et continuerait de forger son avenir. Oui, l'alchimie ferait partie de son avenir, de celui de son frère, de sa fiancée... ils garderaient ainsi leurs habitudes, resteraient ensemble, et poursuivraient leur combat pour un monde plus juste et une vie de rêve.

C'était leur nouvelle raison d'avancer.

*

*

*

*

Un jeune couple marche dans les ténèbres.

Main dans la main, les deux silhouettes embrassent les ombres. Leur marche est lente, mais paisible. Elles savourent un temps qui n'existent plus, sans regard en arrière ; seule peut-être la légère amertume d'un regret affecte leur âme.

Des adieux trop rapides. Elles auraient aimé donner toute leur gratitude. Mais tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu ; même si l'important au fond, était de savoir que le monde où ils avaient grandi avait retrouvé paix et sérénité.

Et une raison d'avancer.

Dressées de toute leur hauteur, dans cet univers sinistre et sans limite, elles avancent mais ne se retournent pas.

Leur combat est déjà terminé.

*

Eternellement libre, un jeune couple marche dans les ténèbres.

*

*

*

*

*

Âme écarlate - FIN

*

* * *

Remerciements

* * *

Matsuyama

Sabine

Syolen

Bananemask

*

* * *

Et voilà, dire que j'avais commencé cette fic il y a au moins un an et que c'est seulement maintenant que je la termine... Mais l'important, c'est d'être allée jusqu'au bout non ? ^^

J'attends de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça. Et je vous remercie encore pour votre soutient sans faille qui m'a permis d'aller jusqu'au bout!

Un grand merci =3


End file.
